Of Griffondor and Serpentard
by Gody
Summary: Drago aurait pu tout accepté... être la réincarnation d'une crevette, d'un babouin, pourquoi pas d'une langouste? Mais, certainement pas celle de Godric Griffondor!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!! Comme vous pouvez le constater, la fic qui a gagné le plus de vote est : Of Griffondor and Serpentard !! J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas !! Et R.I.P Michael Jackson !

**Of Griffondor and Serpentard**

**Chapitre 1**

Et voilà !! S'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Et voilà ?? Comment ça et voilà !! Qu'est-ce que ce vieux sénile voulait dire en disant joyeusement en plus et voilà !! Cela ne faisait absolument aucun sens ! De quel droit ce malade mental détruisait toutes les fondations qui avaient bercé son enfance, qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, en finissant par _et voilà_ !! Toute sa vie…. Toute sa putain de vie, on lui avait seriné, chanté, loué les qualités des Serpentards ! Son père lui avait répété et répété et répété qu'il n'y avait pas de plus noble maison que celle des serpents ! Et maintenant, cet être décrépit voulait lui faire croire qu'il… il voulait vomir, il voulait mourir… il voulait…

Ça aurait pu être pire en effet. Approuva Blaise

Et comment espèce de crétin frisé !! Siffla haineusement Drago.

Tu aurais pu être la réincarnation d'un castor, d'un vers de terre, d'un…

J'aurais préféré être la réincarnation d'un prostitué plutôt que d'être celle de…

J'ignorais que s'était ça ton rêve pour le futur Malfoy. Fit remarquer paisiblement son supposé meilleur ami.

Drago s'empressa de lui jeter un regard noir de colère. Son regard dériva vers les autres occupants de la pièce. Granger semblait vaguement sous le choc, mais cette idiote affichait plutôt un choc _heureux_. Comment **osait**-elle afficher un choc heureux alors qu'une malédiction venait de s'abattre sur lui !! Quant à Weasley, il tapotait maladroitement le dos de Potter qui avait la tête entre les mains et marmonnait des phrases sans queux n'y tête. Comment ce crétin osait-il avoir un air désemparé alors qu'il était la réincarnation de l'une des plus importantes personnes, si ce n'était pas la plus importante personne, au monde ! Son regard dériva vers son meilleur ami qui affichait un sourire serein, il fronça les sourcils.

Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? Siffla-t-il.

Peuf… ce n'est pas quelque chose de si important. Répondit calmement Blaise.

Explique-moi en quoi ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important !?

Être des réincarnations… ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Nous avons des fantômes, des loups-garous, des vampires… alors qu'y a-t-il de surprenant à avoir des réincarnations ?

Espèce de….

Il vit Potter redresser brusquement la tête. Celui-ci jeta un regard foudroyant à Dumbledore.

Pourquoi nous dites-vous ça maintenant ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Ah !! Ce que vous êtes brillant Monsieur Potter ! Il y a effectivement une raison pour laquelle je vous ai révélé ce secret !!

Il afficha un petit sourire alors que ses yeux bleus pétillèrent joyeusement. Drago eut l'envie folle de prendre le premier objet pointu pour lui crever les yeux. Comment osaient-ils pétiller !? Comment était-il supposé accepter le fait qu'il était la réincarnation de celui dont le nom était synonyme de courage, bravoure, altruisme, tête brûlé, stupidité, en fait tout ce qu'il n'était pas !!! Il se força à prendre une grande respiration. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'énerver de la sorte. Il se targuait de pouvoir, en toute circonstance, afficher un air dédaigneux et supérieur. Il avait appris depuis toujours à ne pas être dépassé par les évènements… peut importait de quels évènement il s'agissait… mais, même pour lui… s'était trop… il ne pouvait pas… il ne voulait pas !!

Un grand prophète à fait une prophétie concernant les réincarnations des fondateurs de Poudlard… annonçant que c'est en combinant leur pouvoir qu'ils seraient capable de défier Voldemort.

Il eut un frisson d'horreur et même Blaise perdit aussitôt son sourire.

Cette guerre ne me concerne pas. Fit remarquer paisiblement le mulâtre, les lèvres serrées.

Bien sur que ça te concerne ! S'égosilla Ron. Même si tu veux aller de _son_ côté, ce qui ne me surprendrais pas, cette guerre nous concerne tous.

Le blond vit Blaise serrer les poings alors que son meilleur ami se forçait à afficher un sourire ennuyé.

Ah ! J'ai compris, tu as l'intention d'aller te cacher pendant que les autres se battront à ta place ! S'exclama Ron. Très Serpentard de ta part ! Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout.

Tu veux dire très Poufsouffle de ma part non ? Siffla Blaise.

Les enfants calmez-vous ! Interrompit Dumbledore, le sourire toujours présent. Ne voulez-vous donc pas savoir comment nous avons fait pour deviner que vous étiez les réincarnations des Fondateurs.

Drago retourna son attention vers le vieux sénile et vit que celui-ci avait fait apparaître un tableau. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

Et c'est quoi ça professeur ? Demanda Granger, les yeux plissés.

Ça, ma chère enfant… c'est vous tous.

Drago haussa un sourcil avant de tourner son regard sur la toile. Il sursauta violemment et la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit et que le rouge lui allait bien mieux que ce qu'il pensait !! Par contre les cheveux longs jusqu'au milieu du dos ne l'inspirait pas du tout. Il imaginait déjà tout le travail et tout l'entretien que cela devait prendre. Il eut une grimace en remarquant que les cheveux longs le faisaient, étrangement, ressemblés à une fille. Son regard se détourna de sa propre image pour tomber sur Blaise, qui affichait, comme à l'ordinaire, un petit sourire faux alors que ses yeux verts pâles affichaient un très grand ennuie. Le mulâtre avait aussi des cheveux très longs, mais, ils étaient toujours aussi frisés. Drago ne pouvait que le plaindre en pensant à quel point ses cheveux devaient être une plaie de l'enfer à démêler. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage ou la stupidité de cet autre Blaise de les avoir gardés aussi long. Il tourna alors son regard vers la femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'aigles qui semblaient les observer avec mécontentement. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de Granger avec ce petit visage supérieur et cette moue de Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout. Et dire qu'il allait devoir être associé à cette pimbêche… il avait envie de vomir. Bien malgré lui, son regard tomba sur… Potter. Cela le tua presque de l'admettre… mais, il avait l'air… majestueux… Enfin, il avait l'air moins idiot qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux verts étaient rehaussés par son habit vert forêt. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés, bien qu'un peu plus long. Il était le plus grand du tableau, ce qui le faisait ressortir encore plus, et, contrairement à lui ou à Blaise, sa masculinité était incontournable. Il ressemblait… il déglutit avant de se secouer la tête. Il voulait mourir… ce n'était pas possible… Et pourquoi est-ce que lui et Potter étaient l'un à côté de l'autre ? Son autre lui-même n'aurait pas pu se placer à l'autre bout du tableau ?! Ou, encore mieux, ne pas être dans le tableau du tout ! Ainsi il n'aurait pas eu à croire cette prophétie débile ! Il ne voulait pas être Godric Griffondor ! Wow !! Il l'avait admis ! Et il en avait la nausée. Lui…. **Lui**… était la réincarnation du fondateur de la maison de Potter…

Alors, je suis vraiment la réincarnation de Serpentard ? Murmura doucement Potter, les yeux fixés sur le tableau.

Heureux que tu ailles saisies cette simple information. Cracha Drago.

Le Griffondor lui jeta un regard noir qu'il rendit au centuple. Il ne voulait pas être associé à Potter ! En fait, le plus loin Potter se trouvait, le mieux il se portait ! Il avait même pensé à lui donner des billets pour aller en Australie, en suggérant de ne jamais revenir, mais il s'était dit que le coût n'en valait pas la chandelle. Maintenant, Merlin le punissait de ne pas avoir mit son plan en action. Il voulait vraiment mourir…

Pourquoi est-ce que Weasley est là ? Demanda soudainement Blaise.

Tous les Griffondors se tournèrent vers lui, le regard effaré.

Il n'est pas un fondateur, sa présence est indésirable. Continua le mulâtre, le regard meurtrier.

Sa présence est bien plus agréable que la tienne Zabini ! Répliqua sauvagement Potter.

Non… Drago ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que le calme, calculateur, intelligent Salazar Serpentard s'était réincarné en _Potter_. De toutes les personnes au monde qui auraient pu mériter ce titre… Potter l'avait eu… Est-ce que Merlin avait un peu trop bu en mettant l'âme du plus clairvoyant des fondateurs en ce crétin dégénéré ??

Monsieur Zabini… la présence de Weasley est primordiale…. Après tout… c'est grâce à lui que nous avons ce magnifique portrait !

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Cracha Blaise. Si c'est Weasley qui a dessiné ce portrait, ce dont je doute fort car ce portrait est très réussis….

Comment oses-tu !? S'égosilla le roux.

Blaise l'ignora complètement, et son regard ne dériva pas des yeux bleus du directeur.

Si c'est Weasley qui l'a dessiné, ce portrait n'a aucune valeur et…

Monsieur Weasley l'a effectivement dessiné… mais dans une autre vie.

Il était un grand ami de l'un des fondateurs. Un très précieux ami.

Drago vit Weasley, Potter et Granger s'échanger un petit sourire complice qui lui fit rouler les yeux. Plus mièvre que cela…. Et cela donnait du Shakespeare… et Merlin savait à quel point Shakespeare lui donnait mal à la tête avec ses « Thou » et « Tie » et ses « Roméo pourquoi es-tu donc Roméo !? ». Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête et remarqua le regard étrange que Dumbledore jeta à Blaise et Weasley. Il fallait vraiment enfermer Dumbledore le plus vite possible… il était vraiment trop étrange ce vieux sénile.

Que voulez-vous donc de nous ? Demanda soudainement Blaise, les dents serrés. Vous voulez que nous nous battions contre le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas le trio d'or se débrouiller ?

Je suis d'accord avec Blaise. Déclara Drago. Cette histoire ne nous concerne pas.

Même s'ils ne survivront pas si vous ne les aider pas ? Demanda paisiblement le directeur.

Bon débarras. Répliqua froidement Drago. Merci de nous avoir fait perdre notre temps directeur. On s'en va Blaise.

Les 2 Serpentards se levèrent dignement en dirigeant vers la porte.

Impossible que Malfoy soit la réincarnation de Griffondor ! S'exclama Potter. Il est bien trop lâche pour ça !

J'admets que c'est une véritable pitié que la supposé réincarnation de Serpentard ne comprenne rien à la préservation de soi.

Et sans un mot de plus, les 2 Serpentards sortirent de la pièce, arrivés dans le corridor, Blaise poussa un profond soupir, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

C'est absolument n'importe quoi. Murmura-t-il. Être associé à ses 3 là. C'est de la démence.

Dumbledore est un malade mental. Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il est put penser que nous accepterions d'aider le trio d'or. Ne te laisse pas miner par cette stupide histoire. On le détruira, tous les Serpentards, ensemble. Il n'y aucune raison que nous nous associons à ses bêtes de cirques qui s'appellent les Griffondors.

Un étrange sourire s'afficha alors sur les lèvres pleines de Blaise.

C'est quand même drôle que tu insultes ta maison, pas vrai _Godric_ ? Susurra-t-il.

Ta gueule Helga. Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu étais une fille dans ton autre vie !

Mieux vaut être une fille que le fier symbole du courage ! Allez Godric ! Tu es capable Godric !! Ce que tu étais joli Godric !

Va te faire foutre !

Voyons Godric ! Surveille ton langage Godric !

&&&

Drago jurait devant Merlin que s'il devait entendre ne serait ce qu'une fois le mot « Godric » il jetait l'aveda Kedavra sans même battre un cil !! Stupide Blaise qui s'était fait un plaisir de le dire à tout leur petit groupe. Théo lui avait fait un sourire rassurant, en essayant vainement de ne pas éclater de rire alors que la garce qui se nommait Pansy n'avait pas hésité à s'égosiller comme une vieille hyène hystérique. Il grinça des dents. Personne n'avait rit de Blaise alors que ce dernier était une _fille_ dans son autre vie !! Il avait eu des seins, un vagin, ses _menstruations_ !! Et personne ne réagissait !! Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers !! S'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Il se déshabilla calmement en jetant un regard noir à la tête frisé de Blaise, alors que celui-ci dormait doucement. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et mit l'eau de la douche à une température acceptable… Merlin qu'il aimait prendre son bain… tout semblait plus beau lorsque l'on se trouvait sous la douche. Comme si les malheurs de la journée disparaissaient… il n'y avait plus de menace de guerre… plus de pression… plus rien… juste lui et l'eau…. Ce que cela faisait du bien…

_Il avait peur…mais pourquoi avait-il donc si peur… ses gens n'avaient été que gentils avec lui. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être terrifié par quoi que ce soit. Au pire des cas, il s'enfuirait. Il était peut-être petit et faible, mais il était agile et rapide. Il pouvait s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur… il n'y avait rien à craindre…Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule et il vit cette femme qui l'avait sauvé lui lancer un grand sourire rassurant. _

_Mon fils est très gentil. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je te le promets. _

_Il hocha docilement la tête. Il ne croyait pas aux promesses. De toute façon, les crétins qui croyaient aux promesses finissaient morts dans un fossé. Et Dieu savait à quel point il avait vu des gens morts… _

_Mon fils est un peu spécial tu vois. Continua la belle dame aux yeux verts foncés. C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Ce sera ton rôle désormais… soit un bon ami. _

_Oui madame. _

_Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de derrière lui et sentit tout son corps se tendre. La femme se tourna rapidement et il entendit le bruit rapides de ses pas qui se dirigeait vers… il ignorait quoi puisqu'il n'osait pas se retourner et faire face à ce qu'il l'attendait. _

_Mère ! Vous êtes déjà de retour ? S'écria une voix enfantine. _

_Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir, fils ingrat, et moi qui t'amène un beau cadeau !_

_Où ça ?? _

_Il supposa qu'il était temps qu'il se retourne… Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna, aussi calmement que possible, vers le nouvel arrivant. Il lui jeta un étrange regard. Il ne ressemblait pas à un noble. Son sourire était trop grand. Ses cheveux trop en batailles. Il était sale, comme s'il était allé se battre contre la tempête à l'extérieur. _

_Salazar, tu es encore allé dehors pendant une tempête ? Soupira sa mère. _

_Le sourire de cet enfant s'élargit de nouveau et il se gratta doucement la joue. _

_J'aime trop la tempête !_

_Salazar…_

_Ou est mon cadeau ?? l'interrompit Salazar. _

_Sa mère poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de le pointer lui. Il vit le sourire de l'enfant disparaître, alors que celui-ci se dirigeait rapidement vers lui. Sans ménagement, il lui enleva son chapeau de paille. _

_Une fille !? S'écria-t-il dégoûté. C'est__** ça**__ mon cadeau !?Je n'en veux pas !_

_Godric aurait pu accepter qu'il ne veuille pas de lui. D'ailleurs il ne s'était pas attendu à être accepter par une famille aussi prestigieuse… Mais, de quel droit ce stupide crétin d'enfant de noble le traitait de fille !?_

_Je ne suis pas une fille… jeune maître… Siffla-t-il froidement. _

_Tu n'es pas un garçon en tout cas ! Répliqua Salazar, les yeux plissés._

_C'est un garçon, Salazar. Et il sera ton compagnon durant toute ta vie. Intervient la jeune mère, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. _

_Il sentit les doigts rugueux de son maître lui soulever fermement la tête. Il haussa son sourcil droit et s'efforça de ne pas frapper la main de cet impertinent loin de lui. Il était un noble… il était celui qui allait peut-être le sortir de la rue… il se devait d'être calme. Son regard tomba dans celui vert émeraude de ce noble et il se sentit… aspiré…ses yeux étaient tellement beaux… ils semblaient dire tellement de chose en même temps… est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour comprendre ce que ce regard remplis de feu essayait de lui murmurer ?_

_Tu ressembles vraiment à une fille. Commença Salazar. Mais, je vais te garder tout bien réfléchis !_

_Vous êtes trop bon… siffla Drago, les yeux plissés. _

_Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à l'éclat de rire qui tomba des lèvres du jeune garçon. _

_Je sens que je t'aime bien !_

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque l'eau, au lieu d'être tiède, devint glaciale. De quoi… s'était quoi… Oh Merlin….

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde!! Et voici le Chapitre 2 !!

**Chapitre 2**

Drago n'avait jamais passé une aussi mauvaise nuit de sa vie… Bien évidemment, il avait fait des rêves étranges dans sa vie… notamment lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans un monde étrange, accompagnés d'étranges créatures qui chantaient « Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, Po !! » et un étrange bébé soleil qui faisait « Nyah » chaque 2 minutes… Mais, ce rêve… il semblait vrai. Comme si cela s'était _vraiment_ passé. Dans ce rêve… il pouvait sentir qu'il était terrifié, qu'il faisait semblant d'être brave alors qu'il aurait bien voulu s'enfuir en courant sans demander son reste… Et Potter… pourquoi est-ce que Potter était là !? Cela ne faisait pas de sens !? En fait, sa vie entière ne faisait pas de sens.

-Dray… j'ai fait un rêve vraiment étrange. Bailla Blaise en se frottant les yeux.

-Et moi donc.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire.

Les 2 hochèrent résolument la tête. Lorsqu'il fut sous la douche, Drago avait réussit à se persuader que ce rêve était arrivé à cause des révélations idiotes que le crétin qui leur servait de Directeur avait révélé. Il était normal, même logique, qu'il eut un rêve à propos d'un enfant effrayé qui s'appelait Godric Griffondor et qui n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Il se secoua brusquement la tête. La mauvaise foi ne lui servait à rien. Il était la réincarnation de Griffondor… mais cela ne changeait pas qui il était. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy. Et, le plus important, il était un Serpentard. Le fait qu'il soit la réincarnation de celui qui était réputé pour son courage ne changeait rien. Parce qu'il n'était pas courageux. En fait, il ne voulait pas être dangereux. Les courageux étaient idiots et se jetaient dans le danger sans pensée à 2 fois à ce qui pouvait arriver et, après, il devait jongler avec les conséquences désastreuses de leurs stupides actes !! Par conséquent, il préférait rester un malin petit serpent qui s'échappait, toujours, des conséquences.

-Dray… si tu as l'intention de te noyer… s'il te plaît, pas dans la douche… Il y a un magnifique lac dehors… Fit remarquer calmement son meilleur ami.

-La ferme Blaise.

-Tu gaspilles l'eau non-pollué en voulant te noyer dedans.

-Je ne vais pas me répéter espèce de crétin.

Il se résigna à sortir de sous l'eau et enfila son uniforme. Son regard tomba sur son reflet. Ils se ressemblaient… Lui et cet autre homme… il secoua la tête. Bien évidemment qu'ils se ressemblaient… _ils étaient la même personne_.

-C'est étrange pas vrai. Déclara Blaise.

-Quoi ?

-De se dire que nous avons déjà existé auparavant.

-Tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir fondé la maison des Poufsouffles.

-Mieux vaut celle des crétins que celle des têtes brûlés pas vrai Godric !!

-Ne recommence pas. Siffla Drago.

Les 2 se dirigèrent calmement vers la table des Serpentards et Drago, comme il se l'ordonnait depuis le début de l'année, ignora royalement la table des Griffondors et, particulièrement, un idiot au tempérament ridicule qui ignorait ce que le mot « Sauve qui peut » voulait dire. Pourquoi n'était ce pas Potter le fondateur des Griffondors !? Il s'imaginait allant chez lui, s'asseyant dans la magnifique salle à manger de ses parents

_-Oh mère… me passeriez-vous le sel, je vous prie. _

_-Voyons Drago très cher… demandez à un elfe de maison…_

_-Bien évidemment mère, ce que je suis distrait… Juste en passant… je suis Godric Griffondor. _

De quoi se faire déshérité avant même d'avoir eut le temps de dire « Mais !! ». Il n'était pas en dépression. En fait, il se sentait tellement de bonne humeur qu'il s'imaginait aller parler joyeusement avec les crétins de Poufsouffles, discuter joyeusement avec les insipides Serdaigles, et bombarder joyeusement, bien évidemment, les têtes brulés de Griffondors. Il poussa un soupir en pensant que même d'excellente humeur, il n'arrivait pas à être gentil avec les Griffondors. Ce n'était vraiment pas possible… il ne pouvait pas être la réincarnation de ce tarée… Merde…

-Zabini !!! Hurla une voix hystérique qui fit, aussitôt, tiquer Drago.

Le blond releva lentement la tête pour voir Weasley se diriger aux pas de courses vers leur table et plus précisément vers son meilleur ami. Lorsque cet idiot de roux s'arrêta devant eux, Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Depuis quand tu as un tatouage Weasley ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Demande ça à ton crétin d'ami !! Hurla le roux.

-Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. Répliqua placidement Blaise.

-Bien sur que tu as rapports dedans !! C'est ta stupide famille….

-Ex-famille. Rectifia Blaise.

-Je m'en fiche !! Vociféra Weasley, les dents sortis. Si tu ne me l'enlève pas… Je vais te tuer de mes 2 mains !!

Drago vit Blaise laisser échapper un petit rire sceptique. Il était devenu fou !! Weasley avait autant de jugeote qu'un écureuil !! Enfin non… l'écureuil au moins, savait quand commencer à courir pour sa vie. Ce que Weasley aurait été incapable d'accomplir_ parce qu'il était un Griffondor_. Merlin, il était vraiment dégoûté par sa vie.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire mal, Aindreas. Murmura doucement Blaise, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Va te faire foutre !!

Drago vit Ron lancer son poing vers le visage de Blaise. Et celui-ci qui restait là, sans bouger !! Par Merlin !! Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant que le poing de Weasley s'était arrêté à 2 millimètres du visage souriant de son meilleur ami. Que se passait-il ? Le tatouage, qui se trouvait sur l'œil droit de Weasley, étincelait vivement d'une lumière rouge. Blaise posa alors, délicatement, sa main sur le poing tremblant de Weasley.

-Calme-toi Weasley.

-Enlève-moi ça !!

-Tu sais, pertinemment que je ne peux pas.

Soudain, quelqu'un tira Weasley vers l'arrière et Drag vit, sans grande surprise, le merveilleux, le grand, l'extraordinaire survivant venu sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Et après _ce type_ était la réincarnation de Serpentard… s'était franchement du n'importe quoi….

-Ron, calme-toi !! S'exclama Granger.

-Je suis calme !! Aboya le rouquin.

-Oui… ça se voit… Répliqua Blaise.

-Toi, ne me parle pas.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il partit à grand pas vers la table des Griffondors suivit de près de Granger.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à son œil Zabini. Mais, trouves une solution pour arranger ça. Ordonna Potter, les yeux plissés.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit à ton ami… _Je ne peux rien faire_.

Potter laissa échapper un grognement avant de partir à grands pas. Drago était, vraiment, désolé de se répéter ainsi…. Mais…. S'était _ça_ la réincarnation de _Salazar Serpentard_ !? S'Était du grand n'importe quoi !!

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer avez Weasley ? Demanda-t-il froidement à Blaise.

-Maintenant… je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'y croire pas vrai….

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Le rêve que j'ai fait…

_Helga n'avait jamais aimé faire « la chasse » comme l'appelait si joliment son père. En fait, torturer ses êtres inférieurs et ridicules qu'étaient les sans-pouvoirs… cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle préférait, vivement, faire la sieste. De toute façon, s'était toujours la même chose. Son père, sa mère et son oncle arrivaient dans un village, choisissaient une famille digne de devenir l'une de leurs expériences, et les tuaient pour pouvoir utiliser leurs organes pour les potions. Toujours la même histoire. Les personnes gémissaient, pleuraient et aucun n'étaient original… toujours « Pitié !! Pitié !! ». Était-ce donc le premier mot que leurs parents leurs apprenaient « Pitié » ? Helga ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire. Elle avait demandé à son père et celui-ci avait rétorqué qu'il s'agissait d'un mot qui montrait leur infériorité. _

_-Ils sont parfaits non Gregor. Déclara froidement son oncle Zackariah. _

_-Oui. Allons-y. _

_Helga poussa un soupir, elle avait faim… elle voulait aller chez elle et dormir… _

_-Tu es fatiguée ma puce ? Demanda doucement Catherine Poufsouffle, un sourire avenant aux lèvres. _

_-C'est si ennuyeux Maman… je veux aller à la maison. _

_-Bientôt chérie. _

_La famille rentra alors dans la petite maison blanche… Une femme se trouvait dans la cuisine et échappa le gâteau qui se trouvait dans ses mains. La petite fille en fut aussitôt attristée. Elle avait faim et cette idiote gaspillait de la nourriture…_

_-Qui êtes-vous !? Hurla la femme rousse. _

_-Toujours la même question… Répliqua doucement son père. _

_Helga ne pouvait qu'approuver, ensuite viendrait…_

_-Que voulez-vous ?!_

_Toujours la même histoire… et là son père dirait…_

_-Cela ne vous concerne en rien. _

_Et, pour ne pas se sentir mis de côté, son oncle vociférait…_

_-Soyez honorer d'avoir été choisit ! Misérable sans-pouvoir !_

_Helga avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre qui se répéterait à jamais pour l'éternité. Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas d'autres choix que d'observer ses ridicules dialogues dont personnes n'osaient déroger… S'était d'un ridicule… elle en avait presque envie de vomir. La femme hurla alors à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Et là, le valeureux homme de la maison viendrait en courant et dirait à la femme « Chérie, va cacher les enfants !! ». 2 secondes plus tard, un grand homme roux à la solide ossature accourut vers sa femme. _

_-Chérie !! Va mettre les enfants à l'abrie !_

_Oh… Helga s'était trompée dans le dialogue. Bon, mais cela voulait dire la même chose de toute façon. Quel ennuie… Mais quel ennuie. La femme se mit alors à courir alors que l'homme se mettait en position de combat. _

_-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. Commença doucement son père. Plus vous résistez, plus cela sera douloureux. _

_La jeune enfant s'était toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que son père se sentait l'obligation de dire ses lignes ? Ce n'était pas comme si un de ses hommes l'avaient jamais écouté. Helga supposait que son père aussi s'ennuyait à mourir et espérait, comme elle, que ce dialogue inchangée depuis si longtemps, deviendrait un peu plus intéressant. _

_-Il ne faut pas jouer avec les ingrédients mon amour. Murmura doucement sa mère. Finis-en vite avec cette corvée, Helga est fatiguée. _

_-Très bien. _

_Et avant même que le sans-pouvoir aie le temps de bouger un muscle, la dague de son oncle se trouvait déjà dans sa gorge. Il poussa alors un espèce de gargouillement qui fit vaguement grimacer Helga. Un jour, peut-être, les sans-pouvoirs trouveraient, enfin, le pouvoir de mourir en silence. Soudain, la petite fille entendit un hurlement sauvage et écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Il y avait un jeune garçon aux cheveux étincelants. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient pas envahis par la peur… mais par la rage ! Elle n'avait jamais vu ça… _

_-Oh ? Un autre sans-pouvoir ? Déclara sadiquement son oncle. C'est bien, tu nous évites la peine de te chercher. _

_-Je vais vous tuer!! Hurla le petit garçon. _

_-Viens, petit garçon…_

_Aussitôt, le jeune garçon courut vers son oncle. Les yeux d'Helga reprirent une taille normale. Ce crétin allait se faire massacrer. Ne savait-il donc pas à qui il avait à faire ? Son oncle était le 2__ème__ plus puissant de leur famille. Il n'avait absolument rien à craindre d'un morveux sans-pouvoir. Comme elle s'y attendait, son oncle se saisit du poing de cet impertinent idiot. Il allait le tuer. Dommage, il était assez intéressant. Elle vit alors les yeux du garçon devenir mordorée alors que son bras entier pris feu !! Son oncle le lâcha aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. _

_-Ah… Murmura doucement son père. Tu as du pouvoir… et même… du feu… Laisse le Zackariah. _

_-Gregor !!_

_Helga vit son père lui jeter un regard impétueux qui fit aussitôt taire son oncle. Le cœur d'Helga battait à la chamade. Tout avait changé !! Ce petit garçon avait tout changé ! Ce n'était pas ennuyeux, s'était fascinant, tout à fait fascinant !_

_-Comment tu t'appelles, petit garçon ?_

_-Laissez ma famille en paix !!!_

_Helga afficha alors un sourire amusé en s'approchant du garçon aux cheveux roux. Ses yeux tombèrent sur elle et s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. _

_-Très bien, Monsieur « Laissez ma famille en paix »…_

_-Que !? _

_Elle posa la main sur sa joue et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne puisse le prévoir, elle se retrouva contre son torse avec le poing de ce garçon sur sa gorge. Cela ne se passait vraiment pas comme à l'ordinaire !! Son père haussa un sourcil alors que sa mère poussait un couinement plaintif._

_-Princesse !! Hurla son oncle, le regard affolé._

_-Laissez ma famille en paix !! Cracha le jeune garçon._

_-D'accord. Approuva calmement son père. _

_Avant même qu'elle le réalise, elle se trouvait près de sa mère et son père tenait son nouvel objet de fascination par la gorge. _

_-Mais, il y a un prix à payer pour avoir menacer mon enfant…_

_-Vous avez tué mon père !! _

_-Le sans-pouvoir… aucun d'eux n'est important… mais, je promets de laisser ta famille en paix, petit garçon. Maintenant réponds…Ton nom. _

_-Aindreas Ó Raghallaigh. Siffla-t-il. _

_-Tu as une dette envers moi, Aindreas. _

_Son père posa alors la main sur l'œil de sa nouvelle fascination et celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur. _

_-Père arrêtez !! Il a mal !! Hurla-t-elle. _

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui Helga, il est fort. Il n'aura pas le choix d'être fort s'il veut pouvoir te protéger. _

_-Me protéger ?_

_Un sourire étrange illumina le visage noir de son père. _

_-100 fois. Déclara-t-il calmement. _

_-100 fois ? Demanda Helga. _

_-Il devra te sauver 100 fois, jusqu'à ce que cela soit fait. Il restera à jamais avec toi. _

-Et voilà pourquoi Weasley voulait me défoncer la figure… et, ironiquement, c'est aussi la raison pourquoi il ne le peut pas. Expliqua placidement Blaise.

D'accord… Drago était maintenant convaincu que cette année allait, effectivement, être très longue et remplis de maux de tête… S'était vraiment du n'importe quoi….

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde!! Et voici le Chapitre 3 !!

**Chapitre 3**

Drago avait ce pressentiment étrange que tout allait s'empirer. Il savait que s'était sûrement masochiste et cruel à son égard… Mais, si tout allait si mal… Merlin n'était certainement pas assez tendre pour laisser les choses dans le simple était de _mal_. Non, il allait les rendre _catastrophique_. Parce qu'il y avait une divinité, là-haut qui le maudissait avec toutes les fibres de son corps… et il avait l'étrange pressentiment qu'il s'agissait de son père. Quel homme obsédé par la vengeance !! Ne pouvait-il donc pas concentrer ses efforts maléfiques sur Potter ! Non… il avait décidé de bénir Potter au lieu et de maudire son fils… quelle histoire de merde… Blaise lui secoua doucement le bras.

-McGonnagall approche et elle est à la recherche de viande fraîche. Prévint doucement son meilleur ami.

-_Quand_ n'est-elle pas à la recherche de viande fraîche ? Répliqua sarcastiquement le blond.

Il vit la vieille chouette leur lancer un regard d'avertissement auquel il se força de ne pas afficher un regard noir. Et le professeur qu'il méprisait le plus était celui… qui était la directrice de Griffondor. Typique… franchement typique… Tout bien réfléchis, même son père ne l'aurait pas puni de cette manière. Il devait s'agir d'une histoire de karma ! Dans son ancienne vie… il était Godric Griffondor… mais, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais être courageux et voilà !! Maintenant, il était là, parmi les vivants, à agir de manière équilibré pour changer ! Il poussa un soupir. Bien évidemment que non ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Parce que Merlin le méprisait, ce qui voulait dire que Merlin ne lui donnerait aucune voix de sortie. Il n'y comprenait rien. **Comment **avait-il pu fonder la maison qui vénérait le courage et les têtes brûlés. Il **méprisait** ses 2 _qualités_ !! Alors, comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille !! Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Comment, comment**, comment** !? Cela défiait toutes les règles qui avaient été établies dans ce monde ! Il n'y comprenait rien !!

_-Pourquoi était-il ici !? Pourquoi, pourquoi, __**pourquoi**__ !? __Il ne voulait pas être ici ! _

_-Oh, alors c'est toi le nouvel esclave de Salazar ? Demanda méchamment un de ses dégoûtants enfants de noble. _

_Ses dents se crispèrent, mais il se força à ne pas dire un mot. Après tout, s'était la vérité. Il était l'esclave d'une autre personne. Et cela pour toute sa vie. Bien évidemment que cet enfant, plus jeune que lui en plus, le regarda de haut et avec dédain. Ses poings se crispèrent. Il devait garder son calme. Sa mère lui avait expliqué maintes et maintes fois pourquoi il se devait d'être ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se devait de se sacrifier pour sa famille. _

_-Avec qui tu parles Jonathan ? Demanda une voix que Godric détesta aussitôt._

_-Regarde grand frère ! Le nouvel esclave de Salazar !_

_Godric sentit une main ferme lui relever le menton. Il dévisagea discrètement le nouveau venu. Il avait des cheveux courts, presque inexistants, des yeux bleus azures, et un sourire qui lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste. Il se força à afficher un air impassible. Ce garçon devait avoir 17 ans au maximum. Il pouvait se défendre contre un morveux de 17 ans. _

_-Ah, c'est un très bel esclave que Salazar a eut… alors, petit esclave. _

_Il afficha un sourire goguenard. _

_-Est-ce que tu veux jouer avec moi ?_

_-Je suis sur qu'il préférait jouer avec moi plutôt qu'avec un machin dans ton genre ! Répliqua une voix enragée à côté de lui. _

_Le jeune noble lui relâcha immédiatement le menton alors qu'un faux sourire faisait son apparition. _

_-Prince… S'exclama-t-il. J'ignorais que vous vous trouviez là. _

_-J'ai pu remarquer, allez-vous en. _

_Les 2 s'exécutèrent rapidement. Salazar posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Godric en affichant un large sourire. _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas !! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Ce ne sont que des brutes épaisses. _

_-Est-ce que j'ai l'air inquiet ? Demanda froidement Godric en lui lançant un regard mauvais. _

_-En fait oui, tu as même l'air terrifié !! _

_Godric se contenta de baisser la tête pour cacher sa rage. Cela faisait à peine 2 jours qu'il connaissait Salazar. Et déjà il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui arracher, lentement, les 2 yeux. Mais, il ne pouvait pas, bien évidemment. Parce que, même Salazar n'avait pas été son… maître… cet enfant pourri gâté et aussi idiot qu'un manche à balai était un Prince. Ce qui voulait dire que même s'il avait tord, il avait raison et que s'il avait raison, on devait s'extasier comme si son intelligence nous avait éblouie (alors qu'il aurait pu dire une chose aussi simple « le ciel est bleu »)_

_-C'est vous qui le dites votre Altesse. Siffla-t-il. _

_-Tu m'ennuies. _

_Les épaules de Godric se crispèrent de rage, Dieu que cet enfant l'énervait. _

_-Vous m'en voyez navré votre Altesse. _

_-Tu n'as pas l'air navré. Et tu ne m'as même pas remercié de t'avoir sauvé la vie. _

_-J'en suis pourtant très navré votre Altesse. Et attendez une minute que je cherche mon mouchoir. _

_-Pourquoi faire ?_

_Godric se contenta de relever la tête. _

_-Pour pouvoir essuyer mes larmes de joie car, vous m'avez sauvé mon Seigneur. _

_Le jeune blond eut l'immense satisfaction de voir le regard, d'habitude si plein de nonchalance et de stupidité, de Salazar se remplir d'éclairs furieux. Bien ! Qu'il se mette en colère ! Depuis 2 jours, il se sentait comme une cocotte minute qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser !_

_-Tu te moques de moi ! Vociféra Salazar._

_-Je n'oserais jamais votre Altesse. _

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_

_Godric haussa un sourcil blond. Cet enfant était vraiment fou. _

_-Tu devrais m'appeler Salazar !_

_-Non. _

_-Pourquoi !?_

_-Parce que vous êtes un Prince. _

_La moue boudeuse de Salazar se transforma en un sourire qui, étrangement, fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Puis, comme si ce jeune impertinent savait qu'il se sentait bizarre, il posa ses 2 mains sur ses épaules. _

_-Je suis un Prince. Commença-t-il. Mais, puisque tu es mon ami, je veux que tu utilises mon prénom. _

_-Que !? _

_Godric pouvait sentir ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur alors son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Il était __**vraiment **__fou… Pourquoi est-ce que cet enfant de noble… ses gens qui n'avaient fait que le méprisé durant ses 12 années d'existence… qui l'avait acheté pour une bouchée de pain… et maintenant il voulait faire amis-amis avec lui !? Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Ce n'était pas possible que quelqu'un veuille devenir ami après seulement 2 jours de fréquentation. Surtout pas un Prince qui pouvait être amis avec n'importe qui. Il vit Salazar lui envoyer un grand sourire encourageant et il sentit son cœur manqué plusieurs battements. S'était du grand n'importe quoi… un noble, surtout un Prince…_

_-Wow…_

_Il releva son regard vers celui de Salazar et se sentit encore plus rougir en le voyant le dévisager aussi intensément. _

_-Quoi ? Répliqua-t-il aussitôt sur la défensive._

_-Tu es sûrement la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue. _

_Godric fronça aussitôt les sourcils. _

_-Je ne suis pas une fille, votre Altesse. Cracha-t-il froidement. _

_Le sourire de Salazar disparut alors pour laisser place à un regard colérique _

_-Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Salazar !! Vociféra-t-il férocement. _

_-Et je vous ai dit que mon rang était bien trop inférieur au vôtre. Répliqua glacialement le blond. _

_Salazar baissa alors brusquement la tête avant de se tourner pour commencer à marcher férocement vers la porte. Il tourna violemment la poignée puis s'arrêta un moment. _

_-Si ses deux là te causent encore le moindre problème. Dis-le-moi. _

_-Quoi ?_

_Et sans un mot de plus, Salazar quitta résolument la salle. _

Ce fut à ce moment exact que Drago émergea brusquement pour réaliser… qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie !!

-Je me suis vraiment trompé Malfoy… je l'ai réalisé grâce à toi. Commenta une voix près de lui.

Il se tourna brusquement pour voir que Potter était assis sur l'un des lits, ses yeux fixés sur lui.

-Tu as toujours tord Potter. Répliqua-t-il par automatisme. Mais de quoi peux-tu bien parler cette fois-ci ?

-Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire « Impossible que Godric Griffondor soit Malfoy ». Mais, je vois que tu es exactement la même personne que dans ton ancienne vie.

Le survivant lui jeta un regard torve bien qu'un sourire, qui était aussi faux que les seins de leur nouveau professeur d'astronomie. Il plissa les yeux. De quoi cet énergumène parlait-il !?

-J'ai des visions de notre ancienne vie. Expliqua le brun. Tu es toujours aussi agréable.

-Va te faire foutre Potter.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ressemble à une fille.

Le blond poussa aussitôt un grognement sauvage. Il ne ressemblait pas à une fille bordel de merde !!

-Je ressemble à ma mère qui a les traits fins. Répliqua-t-il dédaigneusement.

-Et tu crois que cet argument change le fait que tu ressembles à une fille ?! Demanda Potter.

-La ferme.

Il vit, à sa grande stupéfaction, Potter se diriger calmement vers lui et s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

-J'étais très heureux lorsque tu te trouvais plus loin Potter. Fit-il remarquer sèchement.

-Malfoy, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de stupeur alors que Potter devenait rouge pivoine.

-Pas dans un sens pervers !

-Je n'avais aucunement pensé que cela avait une connotation sexuelle Potter. Répliqua-t-il. Arrête de penser avec ce qui se trouve en bas et explique-moi ce que tu veux dire.

Potter se racla alors la gorge et passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ce geste n'était pas attirant. Qui de normal penserait que ce geste avait, ne serait-ce, qu'un minimum d'érotisme. Personne, voilà qui penserait cela.

-Toi, moi, Zabini, Hermione et même Ron… nous sommes destinés à nous battre ensemble.

-Qui a décidé ça ? Demanda le blond.

-Une prophétie, premièrement. Deuxièmement, c'est nous, tous ensembles, qui ont créé cette école.

Drago se contenta d'hausser un sourcil perplexe. Il n'y avait qu'un Griffondor pour croire à des slogans tel que : « Tant que nous sommes ensembles, rien ne nous arrêteras ! Hourray ! Hourras ! »

-Je refuse de me battre avec toi. Répondit-il.

-Malfoy ! Je ne te demande pas de baiser avec moi, juste que nous collaborions un peu !

Le blond sursauta violemment. Potter ne venait pas de parler de lui et de baise. Impossible. Voilà.

-Si tu m'avais demandé quelque chose de faire quelque chose d'aussi répugnant. Je t'aurais déjà éliminé Potter.

-Battons-nous ensemble Malfoy. Je sais que tu ne veux pas te joindre à Voldemort.

Le blond ne put empêcher le frisson désagréable qui lui parcourut l'épiderme. Il fut encore plus surpris quand, voyant sa réaction, Potter posa une main ferme au-dessus de la sienne. La main du brun était vraiment chaude… presque brûlante.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Potter ? Siffla-t-il troublé.

Le rougissement du survivant s'étendit alors jusqu'à son cou alors qu'il enlevait précipitamment sa main.

-Mon corps a juste bougé sans mon commandement. Répondit-il en bégayant.

-Contrôle mieux les réactions de ton corps alors.

Il était convaincu que Potter n'était pas supposé déglutir aussi bruyamment pour une phrase comme celle-là. Ce que ce type était étrange.

-Juste… penses-y d'accord !! S'exclama Potter avant de s'enfuir en courant.

D'accord… Potter, qui semblait déterminé à le convaincre de se joindre à leur petit groupe, venait de s'enfuir en courant comme si le diable lui-même était ses trousses. Il poussa un long soupir, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux Griffondors. Il se raidit aussitôt. Il aurait du pourtant. Après tout s'était **sa** maison. Peut lui importait… Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter qu'il est pu fonder cette maison. Parce que Potter avait raison. Godric Griffondor lui ressemblait, en fait, toutes les réactions de celui-ci semblaient être des réactions qu'il aurait eues à son tour. Alors, pourquoi avait-il fondé la maison du courage !? Il n'y comprenait rien….

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde et sérieusement toutes mes excuses pour l'immense retard. Pour faire une petite histoire d'une longue et pénible histoire… de la famille est venu chez moi, a bousillé mon ordinateur et j'ai du l'envoyer chez un réparateur. Je m'excuse et je vais faire mon possible pour poster le plus de chapitre que je peux ! (Au moins 2 chapitres exceptionnellement). Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 4**

_Rowena ignorait beaucoup de chose. Mais cela importait peut puisque, un jour, elle connaîtrait tout. Elle trouverait le moyen d'avoir le savoir ultime et éternel pour ensuite se venger de ceux qui lui avaient enlevé ses parents. Certains grands philosophes juraient que la vengeance n'emmenait rien à l'exception d'un grand vide intérieur lorsque tout serait fini. Rowena ne voyait aucun problème à ressentir un vide intérieur. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si son intérieur aurait eu une émotion positive à conserver. Depuis des années, elle ne connaissait que la haine et la colère. Toujours cette colère. Elle les regardait _eux_ qui se pensaient si supérieur alors qu'il n'était rien. Ses dents se crispèrent de rage. Elle pouvait encore entendre leurs petits murmures derrière son dos. _

_-C'est elle, l'enfant des sortarius… C'est elle…_

_Oui s'était elle, l'enfant des sortarius. Elle se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient penser, elle se trouvait très gentille. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'anéantir cette race impie et ignorante. Juste ceux qui s'étaient fait un plaisir de conduire ses parents au bûcher. Eux seuls méritaient sa colère. Les autres n'étaient rien. Ses stupides et ridicules êtres insignifiants. Son regard tomba alors sur le soleil couchant. Il était l'heure. Elle se redressa et s'étira longuement. Les livres de sorcelleries que ses parents lui avaient laissés étaient dures à comprendre. Mais, cela importait peut. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas chacun des sortilèges qui se trouvaient dans ses centaines de manuscrits poussiéreux, elle ne vivrait aucun répit. Mais, pour pouvoir faire cela, elle devait subvenir à ses besoins. Elle sortit alors et se dirigea vers le misérable village, de ses misérables êtres qui se croyaient tout permis. Ce n'était pas important. Ils se croyaient supérieurs à cause de leur « Dieu » qui veillait sur eux. Elle aurait bien ris si cela ne s'était pas avéré être d'un pathétisme à tout épreuve. Si elle se décidait à jeter un sort qui mettrait en feu et en sang leur petit village, elle se demandait si leur « Dieu » pourrait la défier. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière du village, elle sortit sa plus grande création. Une cape, douce comme du beurre, et qui la rendait complètement invisible. Bien évidemment, elle avait du sacrifier quelque chose pour pouvoir la créer. Elle avait choisit de sacrifier le pouvoir de vue que son œil droit possédait. Une autre raison pour ses gens de la dévisager comme si elle était une bête de cirque. Son œil droit était bleu-blanc. Son œil droit était mort. Elle rentra alors dans le visage et observa calmement ses enfants qui courraient alors que leurs parents les regardaient avec indulgence en souriant doucement. Elle crispa les dents. Elle ne voulait pas regarder ça. Elle prit alors la première maison qui lui tomba dans les yeux et s'introduisit sans problème. Ses moldus n'étaient jamais assez prudents. Elle eut un petit sourire en se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle elles les appelaient ainsi. Ses créatures étaient molles, molles d'esprit, molles de cœur, juste molles. Les gens voulaient l'appeler une voleuse parce qu'elle s'introduisait chez eux ? Et bien ils se trompaient royalement. Elle reprenait ce qui lui était dû. Par conséquent, les mol/dus. Elle prit alors la plupart de leurs provisions ainsi que quelqu'un vêtement. Il avait de la chance qu'elle n'était pas du genre à revendre. Ils pouvaient donc garder leurs bijoux. Pour l'instant tout du moins. Elle partit alors aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée. _

_-Abracadabra, Chante la sorcière. Chantonna-t-elle doucement. Abracadabra et je te change en chat. _

_Elle se demandait si bientôt elle arriverait à se changer en un animal. Elle savait qu'un jour elle y arriverait. Mais, pour le moment, elle n'était pas assez puissante. Il fallait qu'elle vieillisse, vite. Elle allait les tuer tous. Les brûler sur un bûcher en chantant « À mort le moldu » comme ils chantaient « À mort la sorcière ! ». Elle se renifla alors et sentit à quel point une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait d'elle. Il était vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris un bain. Une semaine peut-être. Mais, cela lui avait pris tellement de temps pour pouvoir faire fonctionner sa cape. Mais, cela en valait vraiment la chandelle. Elle eut un sourire et se dirigea vers le lac. _

_-Oubroucoudoubrou, chante la sorcière. Continua-t-elle. Oubroucoudoubrou et je te change en loup !!_

_Elle arriva alors devant le grand lac qui lui servait de bain. Sans un mot, elle enleva ses vêtements et plongea dans l'eau. Elle enleva méthodiquement les traces brunes qui la recouvraient et se frotta vigoureusement le visage. Son regard tomba alors sur son visage. Elle avait l'air étrange avec cet œil blanc-bleu alors que l'autre était d'une couleur noisette. Mais, qui se souciait de ce qu'elle avait l'air ? Certainement pas elle. _

_-Ibriquidibri, chante la sorcière. Ibriquidibri et je te change en souris !_

_Elle se mit à rire à pensant à son père qui se serait sûrement mis à imiter chaque animal de la chansonnette. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient partis… 2 ans ? Non… 3 ? Non, plus… ah oui, elle avait 5 ans alors… et maintenant elle en avait 10, donc cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils étaient morts et cela faisaient 5 ans qu'elle prévoyait sa vengeance_

Hermione se réveilla alors en sursaut_. _S'était quoi cette histoire !? Elle se passa une main tremblante sur le visage et ne fut pas surprise en voyant que celui-ci était humide de sueur. Un rêve. Encore et encore. Toujours de cette petite fille… qui lui ressemblait tellement. Mais, qui détestait tellement. Etait-ce possible pour un enfant d'avoir autant de haine en elle ? Elle jeta un regard rapide vers l'horloge. 5h du matin. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, alors autant aller dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle eut la surprise de voir Ron, son carnet de dessin à la main et la moue dégoûtée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le roux sursauta violemment et se raidit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il vit que se n'était qu'elle, il poussa un long soupir et lui tendit son carnet. Lorsqu'elle vit le dessin, elle ne put que pousser un profond soupir.

-Lui… Murmura-t-elle.

-Elle plutôt. Cracha-t-il. Parfois je le dessine lui, parfois je la dessine elle, parfois je dessine les 2 et je jure devant Merlin que si je dois encore supporter son stupide visage, que ce soit avec des cheveux longs ou courts, je vais péter un putain de câble.

-Calme-toi.

-Essaye de faire ça quand tu viens d'apprendre que tu es obligé de continuer à servir cette peste !

-Le sauver, pas le servir.

-Du pareil au même. Je dois l'aider et je ne sais même pas combien de fois encore puisque je ne vois que des flash back de nous enfants et, crois-moi, il a toujours été bizarre !

-Je vois.

La brunette poussa un long soupir en se demandant comment avaient-ils faits pour se réunir tous ensemble. L'enfant qu'elle voyait dans ses souvenirs n'avait rien d'un futur professeur bienveillant. En fait cette enfant semblait tout simplement suicidaire. Elle n'avait pas hésité à donner son œil droit pour une_ cape_ !

-Cette enfant…. Commença-t-elle.

-Qui ?

-Rowena… elle a créé une cape d'invisibilité à 10 ans ! C'est incroyable non ?

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Le roux remarqua immédiatement la crispation subite de son corps et poussa un soupir en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'une de ses meilleurs amis.

-Elle est toi, le plus vite tu l'accepteras, le plus vite nous pourrons essayer de comprendre pourquoi nous sommes là et, surtout, comment avons-nous créé cette école ? Pourquoi l'avons-nous créé ? Et pourquoi devons-nous nous associer à Zabini et Malfoy ?

-Ça je pense que c'est la meilleure question du lot. Déclara une voix grave venant des escaliers.

Hermione se tourna et laissa échapper un petit sourire en voyant Harry. Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Cette histoire de réincarnation me fait juste me poser de plus en plus de question sur toutes ses histoires. La seule chose dont je suis sur. C'est qu'il faut convaincre Malfoy et Zabini de se joindre à nous. Il y a une raison pourquoi nous avons ressuscité ensemble. Nous avons toujours gravité autour d'eux et eux autour de nous. Maintenant, ça fait un peu plus de sens. N'empêche que cela me donne de l'urticaire de devoir m'associer avec eux.

-J'aimerais beaucoup dire que nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Mais, de ce que je peux voir de mes rêves, Zabini est puissant. Et moi aussi.

-J'ignore pour moi et Malfoy, il ne s'est encore rien passé de magique. Déclara Harry.

-Je suis très puissante. Murmura doucement Hermione.

La brunette posa une main ferme sur son cœur. Cette enfant, s'était elle. Elle était cette personne. Le plus vite elle l'accepterait. Le plus vite elle pourrait devenir aussi puissante que cette enfant qui la terrifiait pourtant…

-Elle a créé une cape d'invisibilité à 10 ans. Elle est sur le point de devenir animagus et… elle déteste les moldus.

Le léger sourire de Ron disparut aussitôt et il posa délicatement la main sur son épaule droite alors qu'Harry en faisait de même sur son épaule gauche. Elle appréciait leur réconfort, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que son autre elle-même détestait une partie d'elle-même. Elle eut un léger ricanement en pensant à l'ironie de tout cela. Hermione Granger, sang de bourbe, réincarnation d'une sang pur qui détestait les moldus. Rowena devait pleurer dans sa tombe.

-Et bien, cette histoire ne pouvait pas devenir plus étrange que celle-là. Déclara Ron. C'est un soulagement parce que rien de pire ne peut arriver.

-Ron, tu ne viens pas sérieusement de défier le pouvoir du « Oh tu penses qu'il n'y a rien de pire ? Je t'attends mon coco » ! S'exclama Harry.

-La ferme Potter, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire.

-Ne m'entraîne pas dans ta mission suicide de défier ce pouvoir maléfique.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. En voyant ses 2 meilleurs amis commencer à se battre en affichant des sourires d'idiots. S'était ça l'important non ? Même si elle finissait par vraiment assassiner ses moldus… elle les rencontrer… Harry et Ron… et grâce à eux elle ouvrirait son cœur au bonheur et elle arrêterait de vivre dans cette haine oppressante.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien Hermione. Déclara soudainement Harry. Tu seras toujours quelqu'un de bien. Même si nous sommes des réincarnations, ses gens sont comme nous… tout ce que tu trouves dégoûtant, cette autre toi-même le trouve dégoûtant. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter.

-Franchement, avec tes mauvaises ondes, tu me donnes mal à la tête !

Harry eut un sourire soulagé en voyant le regard noisette d'Hermione redevenir serein. Son regard tomba alors sur le dessin de Ron. Zabini avec des longs cheveux, ses yeux verts limes souriant joyeusement alors que sa bouche était, comme à l'ordinaire, plissé en une espèce de moue boudeuse.

-Que ce soit en fille ou en garçon, il se ressemble. Fit-il remarquer.

Le sourire de Ron disparut aussitôt pour laissé place à une grimace.

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il ressemblait autant à une fille, maintenant je comprends mieux. Cracha-t-il.

-Et bien, si tu trouves l'explication pour Malfoy, ne te gênes pas et explique moi !

-Je les trouve superbes à leur façon. Répliqua Hermione.

-Malfoy _est_ superbe. Murmura Harry.

-Zabini aussi. Siffla Ron. Mais, cela ne change pas qu'il est un enfoiré de première avec des parents louches dans ses 2 vies.

Hermione se demandait si ses meilleurs amis se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils disaient. Probablement pas. Elle poussa un soupir, les garçons étaient tellement lents à la détente, pas étonnant que les filles leurs donnent des coups de pieds, pas des coups de pouces, pour les faire bouger.

-J'espère que nous réussiront à les convaincre. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je m'en fiche éperdument. Répliqua Ron. On ne sait même pas de quel côté ils sont.

-Je crois que Malfoy n'est pas avec les mangemorts.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

Elle ne manqua nullement le rougissement qui s'étendit sur les joues d'Harry alors qu'il haussait ses épaules.

-J'ignore pourquoi, mais je le sais.

-Moi je ne fais pas confiance à Zabini. Vous devriez voir sa maudite famille.

-Ex-famille. Fit remarquer Hermione.

-Je m'en fiche. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et je préférais 100 fois qu'on n'ait pas besoin d'eux.

Les 3 tombèrent alors dans un profond silence.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde et sérieusement toutes mes excuses pour l'immense retard. Vous vous souvenez quand j'avais dit que le seul moyen que je ne publierais pas était que je me retrouve à l'hôpital… et bien c'est ce qui c'est passé ! Donc je m'excuse, mais j'étais très malade…

**Chapitre 5**

Drago jeta, pour lui semblait-il la millième fois, un regard étrange à Blaise. Son meilleur ami semblait parti dans un monde étrange connu de lui seul. Son regard vert lime qui était, d'ordinaire, remplis d'ennuie, semblait vide et absent. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaise de cette manière et bien qu'il répéta à qui voulait l'entendre que plus long durait le silence de Blaise, plus il serait heureux… il n'aimait pas cela.

-Blaise… Commença-t-il doucement.

-…

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Le mulâtre tourna alors un regard vide vers lui. Le blond sursauta violemment, les yeux de Blaise tournaient au blanc près des contours ! Puis, sans avertissement, sa main s'agrippa fermement à la sienne et il se mit à marmonner des phrases sans queue n'y tête.

-Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il plus violemment.

-Drago, pourquoi est-ce que tu cris ? S'exaspéra Pansy en roulant les yeux.

-Peut-être parce que Blaise à l'air d'un légume mort depuis qu'il est réveillé. Rétorqua Théo. Bien évidemment, il ne s'agit que d'une vague suggestion.

Drago les ignora complètement. Les yeux de Blaise devenaient de plus en plus blancs !

-Ses yeux deviennent blancs ! S'exclama-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles Drago ? Demanda Pansy. Blaise a juste l'air plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire. Très bientôt, il redeviendra aussi énergique que d'habitude !

-Cela ne sonne juste pas bien…. Murmura Théo. Blaise… énergique… il y a une étrange connexion que mon cerveau n'arrive juste pas à faire…

Et puis, sans avertissement, le mulâtre se mit alors à pleurer en marmonnant des mots décousus que Drago n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il se saisit alors brusquement des épaules tremblantes de celui-ci.

-Réveille-toi Blaise ! Hurla-t-il. Réveille-toi.

Mais, son meilleur ami se contenta de secouer la tête, comme un enfant de cinq ans, et de continuer à pleurer. Il releva son regard et croisa celui bleu de Dumbledore qui les fixait intensément en fronçant les sourcils. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Réveille-toi Blaise ! Paniqua-t-il. Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas toi !

Blaise ne l'entendait pas. Cette personne aux yeux presque blancs n'était pas _son_ Blaise. Son meilleur ami ne paniquait pas. Jamais ! Par Merlin, il n'avait pas du tout réagit au fait qu'il était la réincarnation d'Helga Poufsouffle ! Il n'avait pas réagit quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient revenus ! N'y quand Poudlard avait été attaqué ! Alors, qui était cette personne qui sanglotait dans ses bras et qui se trouvait dans l'incapacité de former des phrases cohérentes !?

-Donne- le moi ! Hurla soudainement une voix colérique près de lui.

Drago releva doucement les yeux pour voir Weasley, la main impérieusement lever vers lui. Mais, le regard bleu du Griffondor ne se trouvait pas sur lui. Il était fixé sur Blaise qui avait la tête enfouie dans son cou.

-Malfoy !

Comme un robot, Drago détacha Blaise de son cou et sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant les sanglots de Blaise redoubler d'intensité. Mais, Weasley ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras et le releva sèchement.

-Ce n'est pas réel. Déclara-t-il fermement.

Blaise se contenta de secouer la tête en continuant à sangloter. Le visage parsemé de tâche de rousseur devint encore plus sévère et il serra encore plus les bras du mulâtre entre ses mains, mais Blaise semblait être dans un autre monde car, il ignora complètement le roux et baissa la tête en continuant à pleurer.

-Ça suffit. Toujours entrain de sangloter comme un bébé. Arrête tes imbécilités dès maintenant !

Le visage du roux se contorsionna encore plus de colère quand Blaise l'ignora de nouveau et fit un mouvement de recul. Il repoussa alors Blaise et lui donna une claque retentissante qui fit tomber Blaise à genoux. La grande salle tomba alors dans un profond silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Hurla Drago. Je vais te tuer !

-Arrête Dray… Murmura une petite voix.

Le blonde baissa alors son regard et vit Blaise, le regard soudainement redevenu calme et tranquille.

-Il avait raison de faire ça.

-Bien évidemment que j'avais raison. Toujours aussi énervant.

-Je suppose que tu as raison…

Et, avec un pathétique sourire, Blaise s'évanouit. Drago se pencha aussitôt vers celui-ci, mais Weasley le battit à plat de couture et le souleva dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien.

-Lâche-le ! Ordonna Drago.

-Je voudrais bien, mais, rappelle-toi que sa famille m'a maudite afin que je m'occupe de lui, alors c'est ce que je vais faire.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, le roux commença à marcher en tenant sa charge dans ses mains. Drago serra alors les poings de rage et son regard furibond tomba alors sur Potter et Granger qui le regardaient étrangement.

-Où est-ce que votre idiot d'ami compte l'emmener ? Siffla-t-il glacialement.

-À l'infirmerie, je suppose. Répondit Hermione. Mais, avant que tu te mettes à courir derrière eux. Je te conseille de te calmer Malfoy.

Le blond écarquilla alors brusquement les yeux et baissa le regard vers ses mains qui étaient parcourues de petits soubresauts violents. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il tremblait comme une plume. Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme… il fallait qu'il réfléchisse… il ignorait ce qui venait de se passer avec Blaise ce qui n'était pas le cas de Weasley qui avait réussit à le réveiller même si sa méthode était barbare… Blaise s'était mis à trembler et à pleurer… et il ignorait pourquoi… et il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire et… il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout échappait à son contrôle et… Il serra fermement les poings. Il devait se calmer. Le seul moyen de survivre était de rester calme, de penser logiquement à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il crispa encore plus les poings. Il fallait qu'il pense… Il fallait… Il sentit alors des mains puissantes se poser fermement sur ses épaules et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment. Son regard se releva alors et plongea dans celui verts émeraudes de Potter.

-Tout va bien Malfoy. Je te le promets.

_Godric ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il aurait adoré la claquer aussi fort que ses forces le lui permettait. Il détestait les nobles. Leurs regards, leurs manières, leurs hypocrisies, et même leurs odeurs le répugnaient à un point tel qu'il aurait voulu vomir et mourir. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Même s'il l'avait promis à sa mère. Même si cela lui permettrait de la sauver elle et l'enfant qu'elle portait… il ne pouvait plus supporter cette vie… Il n'y arrivait pas… Il se mit alors à rire doucement. De quoi parlait-il ? Se sauver ? _Pour aller où_ ? Il n'avait plus de maison. Il avait été vendu. Et cela était final. Il n'avait pas un mot à dire dans tout cela. Il n'avait qu'à rester calme. Ne laisser personne l'atteindre. S'il gardait son calme… rien ne pouvait l'atteindre… il pourrait s'adapter à tout… s'il pouvait juste rester calme…. Il sursauta violement en sentant des mains brusques se poser sur ses épaules. Il releva aussitôt la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Salazar près de lui. Il affichait un grand sourire même si son regard ne souriait pas du tout. _

_-Ne les écoute pas Godric ! Ce ne sont que des gros procs puants et ridicules !_

_-Si vous le dites jeune maître. Murmura-t-il doucement. _

_Le sourire de Salazar disparut alors et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules. _

_-Tu me vois comme un Prince aussi n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il remarquer. _

_-Vous _êtes _un Prince. Rétorqua le blond. _

_Le sourire de Salazar revint alors, mais Godric pouvait clairement voir qu'il était faux. Son cœur se serra involontairement et il fronça les sourcils. Salazar n'avait aucune raison de ne pas sourire véritablement. Il était libre. S'était amplement suffisant. _

_-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tu sais ! Fit remarquer le brun._

_-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils. _

_-Tout va bien allez ! Je te le promets !!_

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu de la Grande Salle… dans les bras d'Harry Potter qui le fixait étrangement avec ses yeux émeraude. Ses bras musclés le touchaient, partout, et son odeur l'enveloppait et, bien malgré lui, il sentit sa bouche devenir déshydraté et s'obligea à déglutir bruyamment.

-Drago est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Pansy.

-Il vient de tomber dans les pommes alors que son meilleur ami vient d'être transporté à l'infirmerie à cause d'étrange circonstances. Je dirais qu'il va superbement bien.

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'Hermione le dévisageait étrangement avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Drago, lui, n'entendait même pas ce que ses 2 amis disaient. Il était occupé à se perdre dans les yeux verts qui ne semblaient voir que lui. Son cœur battait à la chamade et il était convaincu qu'il finirait par faire une crise cardiaque si ce stupide organe continuait à faire des siennes ! Blaise se serrait sûrement moqué de son visage pivoine… Blaise…

-Blaise ! Hurla-t-il brusquement en se redressant comme un ressort. Je dois aller voir Blaise !

Ron, lui, aurait sérieusement préféré ne pas à voir ce cher « Blaise ». Selon son humble opinion, le plus loin il se trouvait du Serpentard, le mieux il se portait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à voir ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes sur des dents blanches, avec ses longs cils et cette peau café au lait. Il refoula, péniblement, le petit sursaut qui assaillait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il posait son stupide regard sur cet idiot qui était incapable de s'occuper de lui-même. D'où lui était venue l'idée de s'évanouir en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Sans parler de se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant de 5 ans ! Jamais, il n'avouerait avoir pris 10 ans en voyant le mulâtre se mettre à sangloter dans les bras de Malfoy. Merde…

-Hum….

Son regard retomba sur l'étrange visage de Zabini et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux verts pâles… Il était convaincu qu'un coup de poing au cœur aurait été moins douloureux.

-Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-A l'infirmerie. Grogna Ron. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu l'ignores après la scène que tu m'as faite ? Répliqua le Serpentard.

Ron rougit alors de colère. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait. Mais, il avait vu déjà vu Zabini avoir cette crise. Et, dans son rêve, le père d'Helga avait hurlé « ce n'est pas réel », alors il avait tout simplement copié celui-ci… en rajoutant la claque.

-Je répète, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Cela ne te regarde en rien. Répliqua placidement Zabini.

Le roux crispa alors les poings avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Vous les Serpentards ! Cracha-t-il furieusement. Je t'aide et c'est comme ça que tu me traites !?

Son sang se mit à bouillonner et il tourna résolument le dos. Que tous ses serpents aillent au Diable ! Cela ne le regardait en rien !!

-Du sang et du feu…

Le dos du roux se crispa mais, il continua à avancer. Zabini ne le regardait pas. Le plus vite il se mettrait cela dans la tête. Le plus vite il pourrait se débarrasser de cette malédiction. Il posa férocement sa main sur son œil droit et poussa un grognement. Il n'aurait rien à faire de Zabini tant qu'il ne serait pas un homme libre.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde et surprise !! Donc, cette semaine, exceptionnellement, je fais 2 chapitres de chaque fic !!

**Chapitre 6**

_Il y avait une raison très simple qui expliquait l'ennuie constant qu'éprouvait Helga. Le passé n'était un mystère pour personne puisqu'il suffisait de se renseigner un tant soit peu pour être au courant de tout ce qui avait bien traversé les vies des gens qui nous entouraient. Le présent ne pouvait être, en aucun cas, manqué puisque nous étions en plein dedans. La seule chose qui pouvait emmener un semblant d'excitation était le futur. Seul le futur était inconnu. Un espèce de tableau abstrait avec plusieurs branches tout dépend des choix que l'on faisait. Et bien, même cela avait été pris d'elle. Les ignorants croyaient qu'il y avait des choix, des possibilités ? Oh… comme ils se trompaient. Peut importe l'action que nous prenions, peut importe que nous savions ou que nous ignorions, la fin était toujours la même. Toujours. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait toujours ce qui allait se passer. Jusqu'à Aindreas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il n'était pas dans ses songes, pas dans sa boule de cristal, nulle part. Et il était la meilleure chose qui avait bien put lui arriver. Il était imprévisible, brusque, autoritaire, râleur… et il était la seule chose qui ne cessait pas de la surprendre. _

_-Helga, réveille-toi ! Hurla une voix brusque. _

_Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur ses lèvres en voyant les yeux bleus ainsi que le visage emplie de tâche de rousseur. Bien évidemment, ses sourcils étaient plissés par la rage alors que ses dents étaient serrées. Lorsqu'elle descendit gracieusement de la branche d'arbre où elle se reposait, il se saisit alors de ses épaules et se mit à la secouer comme un prunier. _

_-Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas !? _

_-Je voulais regarder le soleil, mais je me suis endormie. _

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit où tu allais ! Tu dois me le dire et si quelque chose t'arrivais !_

_Helga, même après un an, ne pouvait qu'être fasciné par le grincement des dents d'Aindreas. Ses épaules étaient tendues et ses mains la tenaient fermement et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien m'arriver ici ? demanda-t-elle amusée. _

_-Je l'ignore et c'est pour ça que tu dois m'avertir !_

_-Oui commandant ! J'ai envie d'aller au toilette est-ce que je peux ?_

_-Tu te moques de moi pas vrai !? Tu sais très bien que je dois te protéger !_

_Helga s'obligea à garder son sourire en place. Elle savait, pertinemment, qu'Aindreas s'inquiétait pour elle à cause de cette malédiction. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'ignorait. Mais, ce petit pincement au cœur refusait de s'en aller. Elle ignorait pourquoi et préférait continuer dans cet état des faits. Elle préférait penser à Aindreas comme étant un étrange phénomène à observer et non comme étant… peut importe ce qu'il était réellement pour elle. Mais, Helga était, par contre, assez éveillée pour savoir que, tôt ou tard, elle devrait reconnaître ses sentiments qui l'empêchait, certaines nuits, de dormir. _

_-Je veux vraiment aller à la toilette. Fit-elle remarquer. _

_-Très bien alors ! Je vais t'attendre dehors._

_-Oh, quel valeureux chevalier. S'émerveilla-t-elle faussement. _

_Le visage d'Aindreas se crispa, à nouveau, de colère. Et, sans cérémonial, il l'entraîna vers la toilette et la propulsa à l'intérieur en fermant bruyamment la porte. Un petit sourire apparut alors sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il était drôle. Il s'énervait toujours pour un rien. Aussi imprévisible que le feu. Elle eut un petit sourire en faisant doucement bouger sa main. Le vent attisait le feu non ? Elle s'amusa alors à faire virevolter des graines de poussières. Si le vent pouvait attiser le feu… Est-ce qu'elle pouvait, un jour, attiser Aindreas ? Elle se secoua la tête. C'était ce genre de pensés qu'elle tenait à éviter. Soudain, elle ne vit que du noir. Puis, une jeune fille courrait, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés virevoltaient autour d'elle alors qu'elle pleurait inlassablement. _

_-Le feu et le sang. Sanglota-t-elle. Le feu et le sang. _

_Partout où elle courrait, le feu et le sang la suivait. Et le noir restait autour d'elle. Et la Terre ne tournerait plus jusqu'à ce que tous meurent. Avec le feu et le sang. _

_-Ce n'est pas réelle Helga !! Hurla une voix lointaine. _

_La jeune fille devenait femme, et une lame était plantée dans son cœur. Et elle riait, et elle pleurait et la douleur et la joie… et le feu et le sang. Et le soleil et la lune apparaissait en même annonçant la fin de leur monde, et le commencement du nouveau. Et, soudain, au loin, comme une lueur d'espoir un château, pleins de tours et remplis de lumière. Et la femme qui tendait les bras vers cet endroit. _

_-Poudlard… Murmura-t-elle avec ferveur. _

_Et dans ce monde de destruction, il ne restait que cette école… Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux et vit sa mère qui pleurait doucement en lui tenant la main. _

_-Maman ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. _

_-Tu es réveillée ! Oh ma chérie tu es réveillée !! _

_Et sa mère entreprit de l'étouffer. Son père se contenta de la fixer avec un sourire bienveillant. _

_-Tu nous as fait bien peur Helga. Reprocha-t-il. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle._

_-C'est à toi de nous le dire jeune fille ! Gronda sa mère. Aindreas nous a dit que tu étais allé à la toilette et que, sans raison, il t'avait entendu hurler et qu'il est entré et que tu étais évanouie sur le sol !!_

_-Ah…_

_Elle laissa alors ses parents la couvrirent de baisers et de câlins, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais eu… une vision ? Un rêve ? Une hallucination ? Aussi étrange. S'était grotesque. Il n'existait pas de château aussi énorme. Et il n'existait pas de… _

_-Poudlard… Murmura-t-elle. _

_Son père fronça alors les sourcils. _

_-Depuis quand connais-tu le submérien ? Demanda-t-il. _

_-Ça veut dire quelque chose ?_

_-Je pense que cela veut dire « Là où l'espoir mène », ou une autre ineptie… Répondit calmement son père. Mais, où as-tu entendu ça ?_

_Sa mère posa alors une main ferme sur son épaule et le fusilla de ses yeux verts. _

_-Gregor, laissons Helga se reposer veux-tu bien ?_

_Bien que sa mère ait semblé poser une question, son ton était incontournable. Son père laissa échapper un soupir et posa un léger baiser sur son front. _

_-Repose toi bien ma chérie. _

_-d'accord. _

_Et, sans un mot de plus, ses parents quittèrent sa chambre. Son regard s'arrêta, alors, vers sa salle de bain personnelle. _

_-Tu peux sortir tu sais. Déclara-t-elle. _

_Aindreas sortit alors en fronçant les sourcils. _

_-J'allais le faire ! Aboya-t-il. _

_-Je sais, je sais. _

_Il se planta alors à côté de son lit et la fixa intensément. Elle sentit, bien malgré elle, un rougissement envahir ses joues. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la fixait de cette manière ? Et, pas avec colère et amertume. Enfin, il avait l'air énervé mais, elle commençait à soupçonner qu'il s'agissait de son visage naturel donc…_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? _

_Le sourire ennuyé qu'elle affichait en permanence, disparut alors. Son visage devint absolument illisible. Aindreas ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était capable de lire le futur. Son père lui avait dit que les gens détestaient les personnes comme elle. Et il ne fallait pas qu'Aindreas la déteste encore plus qu'il ne la détestait déjà. _

_-Ça ne te regarde en rien. Répliqua-t-elle froidement. _

_-Bien sur que ça me regarde !! Hurla-t-il. Comment tu veux que cela ne me regarde pas !? Je dois te protéger !_

_-Est-ce que tu vas utiliser cette excuse pour t'initier dans chaque sphère de ma vie ? Siffla-t-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir sur moi comme je ne sais pas tout sur toi, alors arrête !_

_Les yeux bleus d'Aindreas s'écarquillèrent de surprise et, au grand ébahissement d'Helga, il passa, délicatement, un de ses doigt au-dessous de son œil. _

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer pour si peu, espèce de bébé. _

_-Je ne suis pas un bébé. _

_-Si tu l'es. Et à cause que tu es un bébé je suis obligé de m'occuper de toi… Tu sais, Helga… Ça fait un an que je suis avec toi presque toute la journée. _

_-Je sais…_

_-Alors, si tu souffres…_

_Elle fronça alors les sourcils quand elle le vit se frapper brusquement la tête avec son poing. Puis, il pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle. _

_-Si tu souffres ça me cause des problèmes alors tu dois me dire ce que tu as parce que sinon tu m'importunes !!_

_Elle écarquilla alors, brusquement, les yeux. Puis, en voyant la mine rougissant d'Aindreas, un sourire amusé apparut alors sur son visage. Elle prit alors, délicatement, sa main, qui se trouvait encore sur sa joue. _

_-Merci Aindreas. Déclara-t-elle. _

_-Pas besoin de sourire comme ça ! Et lâche ma main !_

_Son sourire s'agrandit alors. _

_« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi… »_

Blaise se réveilla alors en sursaut et poussa un long soupir en voyant les murs blancs de l'infirmerie.

-Ah, la belle aux bois dormant décide de nous rendre visite. Fit remarquer Théo de sa voix indifférente. Maintenant, Pansy va, enfin, me laisser respirer, et Drago va arrêter d'arracher ses cheveux.

-La ferme Théo ! Aboya Pansy.

Le regard vert de Blaise tomba alors sur Drago qui le fixait étrangement. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le regard de Drago qui était emplis d'inquiétude même s'il essayait de le cacher avec sa froideur habituelle.

-Je vais bien Dray… Rassura-t-il.

-Il est évident que tu vas bien. Approuva Théo. Après tout, tu t'es juste évanouie en plein milieu de la grande salle, sans oublier les sanglots et les pleurs.

Blaise baissa légèrement la tête.

-J'ai eu une vision. Expliqua-t-il.

-Quel genre de vision ?

Le mulâtre fut, aussitôt, soulagé d'entendre la voix, bien que faible, de son meilleur ami.

-Étrange, chaotique. Je ne peux même pas l'expliquer. La seule chose que je peux dire c'est que…

Son cœur se serra de douleur, mais il l'ignora du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Il y avait du feu et du sang.

-Ce n'est pas un très gros indice si tu veux mon avis.

-Crois-moi personne ne veux ton avis Théo. Répliqua Pansy.

-Respecte tes ainés, ma petite cousine chérie.

Pansy le fusilla alors du regard alors que Théo l'ignorait avec superbe.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda soudainement Drago.

-Je vais bien. Rassura Blaise. La claque de Weasley est venue juste à temps.

-Ce barbare. Siffla le blond. Dès que nous sortirons d'ici, il verra à qui il a à faire.

-Il a eu raison Dray.

Le regard argenté se voila de rage.

-Il aurait put te réveiller de manière plus… douce !

-Weasley n'est pas _doux._ Répliqua Blaise. Et ce n'est pas important.

Il posa alors une main apaisante sur celle du blond.

-Il faut s'allier avec eux Dray. Déclara Blaise.

Tous sursautèrent violemment.

-Nous devons nous allier avec eux… où nous sommes tous perdus…

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 7**

Harry avait, sérieusement, crut que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver après appris qu'il était la réincarnation de Serpentard. Franchement, que pouvait-il donc arriver d'autre dans sa maudite vie !? Il avait un mage noir dingue à ses trousses depuis qu'il savait dire « Gaga », ce qui lui restait de sa famille le traitait comme s'il était un lépreux et il semblait que chaque année une aventure _extraordinaire_ le poursuivait avec hargne. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser, contrairement à ce que Malfoy devait penser, que tout irait bien car il était « Harry Potter, celui qui a battu l'homme qui tire l'aveda kedavra plus vite que son ombre ». Mais, il s'était lourdement trompé. D'accord… il admettait, à contre cœur, que Malfoy était passablement attirant. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la horde d'admirateur fou de désir qui le poursuivait à coup de déclaration d'amour. Il pouvait aussi comprendre que tout le monde pouvait avoir quelques nuits agitées en imaginant les yeux de Malfoy voilés de désir. Il ne fallait pas être humain pour ne pas être troublé par cette image mentale. Merde ! Il n'y avait personne qui possédait des cheveux d'un blond irréel accompagné d'yeux argentés et des lèvres… sur lesquelles il ne valait mieux ne pas s'attarder. Il n'était pas attiré par Malfoy. Son caractère exécrable et ses répliques acerbes s'étaient chargés de tuer, dans l'œuf, toute attirance qu'il aurait put éprouver… Alors _pourquoi_ est-ce que Salazar ne pouvait pas seulement réaliser que Malfoy, ou Godric, ne valait pas la peine de se rendre malheureux à en mourir ! Il sentit ses poings se crisper alors qu'il fixait le haut de son lit. Certes Godric était bien plus beau que toute ses idiotes qui lui tombaient dans les bras avant même qu'il ait eus le temps dire une seule parole. Bien sur, Salazar couchait à droite et à gauche, mais à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec une de ses filles… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver inférieures à Godric. Et cela allait finir par rendre Harry complètement dingue ! Au moins si Godric avait été _légèrement_ plus agréable que le doberman qui se prénommait Malfoy… Il aurait pu comprendre cette fascination morbide… Mais, il ne l'était pas. Même si Malfoy était superbe et que n'importe quel homme l'aurait regardé avec admiration…

-Tu es réveillé toi aussi… Demanda une voix ensommeillée près de son lit.

Il tourna son regard et aperçut Ron qui le fixait avec une expression de résignation sur son visage. Son meilleur ami se redressa alors et se saisit de son carnet à dessin en soupirant avec lassitude.

-Il me hante Harry. Murmura-t-il tristement.

-Moi aussi.

Ron se mit alors à dessiner avec rage et sans regarder, une seule fois, la feuille.

-Je connais son visage par cœur tellement je le dessine. Qu'il soit en fille ou en gars, cela ne change rien !

-Je vois.

-Je veux dire, je comprends que certaines personnes, qui doivent être complètement cinglés, le trouvent attirant. Mais, moi il ne m'attire pas !

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre au ton enragé qu'avait pris la voix de Ron. Et, franchement, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il eut une grimace de frustration en imaginant le regard froid et argenté, les lèvres roses et fines, le port arrogant, la nuque élancée et les jambes interminables. Il sentit un feu, très bien connu, faire éruption dans ses reins. Mais, cela ne voulait rien dire, Malfoy était attirant pour n'importe qui. Cela n'était pas étonnant que ses hormones le trouvent fascinants. Mais, lui, Harry, n'appréciait nullement sa personnalité et son sens de l'humour.

-Il n'est pas attirant ! Répéta, avec colère Ron. Ses yeux ne sont pas magnifiques, ses lèvres ne sont pas pleines et je promets de faire un _meurtre _si quelqu'un parle de sa chute de rein ! Harry, je sais qu'Hermione veut que l'on s'associe avec eux et etc.… Mais, peut-on l'éviter pour l'amour de Merlin !

Harry aurait adoré pouvoir dire « Oui, Oui et OUI ! ». Il ne voulait pas être proche de Malfoy. S'Il se mettait à passer du temps avec lui, il ignorait ce qu'il ferait. Surtout, s'il devait continuer de voir les rêves érotiques de Salazar qui n'aidait nullement les siens… Il ignorait ce qui adviendrait de sa santé mentale si, en plus, il devait supporter l'odeur ensorcelante qui se dégageait de chaque pore de Malfoy. Il n'y survivrait pas.

-Je l'ignore Ron. Je ne sais même pas ce que cela change que l'on soit les descendants de fondateurs.

-C'est juste pour nous compliquer la vie ! Répliqua le roux. On s'est toujours débrouillé sans eux ! Ça a toujours été nous trois. Alors pourquoi aurions-nous besoin d'eux ? Ils sont un obstacle et des problèmes. Ce type est un problème ça je peux te l'assurer !

Le brun ne pouvait comprendre la véhémence de Ron… mais, sûrement que le rouquin ne comprenait pas sa propre véhémence. Donc, il supposait qu'ils étaient quittes. Son regard se détourna de son meilleur ami et il ferma doucement les yeux.

_Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait dans une autre vie pour être soumis à cette torture. Godric se trouvait devant lui, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur et il le regardait avec cette colère glacée qui semblait être devenu le seul regard dont il disposait pour lui. _

_-Allez prendre votre bain, Votre Altesse, et rendez-vous à la salle du trône, votre père vous attend. _

_-Très bien Godric. Est-ce que tu viens aussi ?_

_Il se détesta immédiatement pour la mini lueur d'espoir qui se pointait dans sa voix. Il ne voulait pas que Godric devine ses sentiments pour lui. Il était évident que le blond ne ressentait pas la même chose et cela ne pouvait que rendre encore plus tendu leur relation qui n'était jamais au beau fixe. Son cœur manqua, stupidement, un battement lorsqu'il vit le regard argenté s'adoucir alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre. Il sentit alors des bras doux ainsi qu'une poitrine généreuse se coller contre son dos. _

_-Tu reviens au lit, Salazar ? Demanda la voix doucereuse de… il ignorait le nom. _

_Il eut une grimace en voyant les yeux gris de Godric se glacer de nouveau. _

_-Je ne vois aucune utilité à ma présence, mon Prince. _

_-Je vois… et bien à plus tard. _

_Godric baissa vivement la tête et fit une petite révérence avant de se tourner brusquement, ses longs cheveux blonds lui caressant les omoplates. Son regard s'attarda, bien malgré lui, sur sa chute de rein. Il se secoua brusquement la tête avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille. _

_-Je ne peux pas malheureusement. Expliqua-t-il gentiment. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois d'accord ?_

_Il lui envoya un sourire charmant alors qu'elle rougissait de plaisir et qu'elle approuvait vivement de la tête. Il se dirigea alors vers sa salle de bain personnelle et, naturellement, la baignoire était déjà remplis d'eau chaud et parfumé. Il eut un soupir en se plongeant dedans. Godric, qui n'avait jamais été un rayon de soleil, semblait encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'ordinaire. S'il devait être honnête… Il semblait en perpétuelle état de colère depuis son quinzième anniversaire. Salazar eut une grimace. Il avait, pourtant, semblé apprécier le cadeau qu'il lui avait donné. D'accord il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'avait trouvé, comme ça, alors qu'il se promenait sur le marché… Mais, de là à e mettre en colère pendant plus d'un mois… Salazar était vraiment particulier et… il se figea soudainement en voyant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns habillé tout de noir. Et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur lui, il eut un sursaut en voyant l'étrange regard… Un de ses yeux était brun… alors que l'autre était blanc… elle continua alors à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Salazar était convaincu qu'il hallucinait. Une jeune fille ne venait pas de s'introduire dans son bain, sans essayer de le séduire. _

_-Que faites-vous là !? Aboya-t-il férocement. _

_La jeune fille l'ignora superbement et eut un petit sourire en voyant les œuvres d'arts qui décoraient sa salle de bain. Il sortit alors de sa baignoire et mit son pantalon. Puis, sans un mot, il se saisit du bras de la jeune fille et le tourna vicieusement. Elle eut un petit couinement, plus de surprise que de douleur. _

_-Je me répète … siffla-t-il. Que faites-vous là ?_

_-Depuis quand un moldu est-il capable de me voir ? Répliqua-t-elle furieusement. _

_&&_

Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir… pas depuis que Blaise lui avait déclaré que le seul moyen de leur survie était de s'allier à Potter. Il ne voulait pas s'allier à Potter et ses stupides amis. Encore moins maintenant depuis qu'il venait de voir ce souvenir. Sa main se crispa de colère. Il supposait qu'il devait se sentir reconnaissant que Potter soit trop occupé à flirter avec les forces du mal au lieu de ces idiotes gloussantes qui le regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait bouillir de colère et de haine pour cet idiot qui avait osé lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire pour, ensuite, baiser la première cruche venue. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Cela lui importait peu où Potter mettait ses parties intimes. Et peut importait que Godric semblait sur le point de faire une dépression tant la colère, la haine et la souffrance le consumait. Cela ne le regardait pas. Les sentiments de son autre lui-même n'étaient pas les siens. S'était aussi simple que cela. Il ne pouvait pas s'allier avec les Griffondors. Surtout maintenant qu'il éprouvait une certaine anticipation à mettre son poing dans la figure de Potter ! Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Théo qui le fixait étrangement.

-Tu es réveillé ? demanda doucement Drago.

-Non, je marche les yeux ouverts. Répliqua sarcastiquement le Serpentard.

Ses yeux, d'un étrange vert-bleus, pétillaient joyeusement alors que son visage semblait indifférent.

-Alors, pourquoi te trouves-tu dans l'incapacité de jouer ton meilleur rôle ? Continua-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-La belle aux bois dormant évidement ! Expliqua Théo.

-La ferme Théo.

-Je commence à être fatigué que tout le monde me dise ça… c'est décourageant…

Drago se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-Je suppose que cette idée de t'allier avec les Griffys ne t'emballent pas non plus.

-Je préférais mourir. Cracha Drago.

Le châtain secoua doucement la tête.

-Tu es plus utile vivant que mort.

-Ça me réconforte beaucoup.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Drago se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Blaise finira par abandonner cette idée saugrenue. Déclara-t-il soudainement. Ou, nous serons obligé de voir, par nous même, qu'ils nous sont totalement indispensables pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ils ne le sont pas.

-Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, j'en suis convaincu.

Le blond ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un réconfort ou d'une menace. Le plus tôt ils seraient fixés, et le plus tôt ils seraient débarrassés des Griffondors. Ou peut-être seraient-ils obligés de devenir plus proche d'eux… et cela il voulait l'éviter avec la force du désespoir… Surtout Potter…

A Suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 8**

_-Un moldu !? Quel était donc ce terme étrange que cette étrange fille venait d'utiliser !? Et cette brunette qui se contentait de le fixer avec mépris de ses yeux d'aigle… _

_-Etes-vous une voleuse ? Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. _

_-Cela me semble plutôt évident non. Cracha-t-elle. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien retourner à mon travail, alors pourquoi ne me lâcherais-tu pas ?_

_Salazar se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir avant de tordre encore plus son bras. Et cette jeune fille qui se contentait de lui envoyer un regard haineux tout en affichant un sourire de dérision à son encontre. _

_-Je n'utilise, normalement, pas la magie face à ceux de votre espèce…Mais, je suppose que pour un moldu qui a été capable de me repérer… je ne peux qu'avoir une profonde admiration…_

_Et, sous ses yeux ébahis, le visage de cette fille se couvrit de plume alors que sa bouche s'allongeait en un bec. Seigneur tout puissant… qu'était-ce donc ça !? Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Ou cauchemardait aurait été le terme le plus juste… ce n'était pas possible pourtant… Il relâcha, aussitôt, le bras de la brune lorsque celui-ci se couvrit de plume à son tour. Et, sous ses yeux ébahis, elle se transforma en un magnifique aigle avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Pendant plus de 10 minutes il resta bouche bée, la bouche grand ouverte de surprise. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne venait pas de voir une fille, qui était venu le voler, se transformer en oiseau. Il n'était pas dans un conte pour enfant que Diable ! D'accord… Il rêvait éveiller… il se pinça brusquement et poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Il venait de rêver et, maintenant, il allait prendre son bain, rencontrer son père et aller s'amuser en ville. Voila. Tout allait bien. Il ne venait pas de voir une fille se transformer en oiseau en s'étonnant qu'un « moldu » l'aperçoive. _

_&&_

_Tout bien réfléchis… il n'aurait eu aucun problème à revoir la femme-oiseau au lieu d'avoir à affronter son père qui le regardait avec son air impassible et froid. Il voyait rarement cet homme auquel il ressemblait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien… Mais, cela ne changeait rien au fait que si son père voulait le voir, cela ne voulait jamais dire de bonnes nouvelles…_

_-Mon fils, tu sais qu'un jour tu montras sur le trône. _

_Malheureusement, il était on ne peut plus conscient de cette destinée qui ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas être roi. Il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour être roi. Il ne comprenait pas de quel droit pouvait-il choisir si un homme vivait ou mourrait. Ou quelle loi pouvait être adoptée ou non. Tout cela ne l'intéressait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait être. Mais, il n'avait qu'à regarder le regard glacial de son père pour savoir, pertinemment, qu'il n'avait aucun choix en la matière. Il était ce qu'il était. Et il n'y avait pas de moyen de s'enfuir de cette destinée. _

_-Et, lorsque tu seras sur le trône, il te faudra une femme forte, solide sur laquelle tu pourras t'appuyer et qui te donneras des bébés forts. _

_Il s'agissait d'un secret de polichinelle que son père avait été fortement déçu que sa mère soit incapable de mettre au monde d'autres enfants après lui. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait s'il mourrait dans d'atroce. Pas que sa mort est la moindre importance… Mais, qui succèderait au trône ? Il eut une grimace en entendant ses pensées désillusionnées. C'était assez pathétique de réaliser, après tant d'années, que cette réalité le crispait toujours autant. _

_-C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisit une femme. _

_-Pardon !? S'exclama Salazar. _

_Il regretta aussitôt son éclat de voix. Son père venait de le foudroyer de ses yeux bruns. Il ignorait si, parfois, son regard devenait aussi dangereux lorsqu'il était en colère… sa mère disait que oui. Mais, lui espérait, franchement, que non. Parce que ce regard était aussi douloureux que l'amputation d'une jambe et il ne souhaitait à personne d'en être la victime. _

_-Ta cousine, Olivia Potter, fera une excellente reine. _

_-Olivia…_

_Salazar essaya d'ignorer, avec peine, la sueur qui descendait, lentement, dans son dos. Il méprisait Olivia. Elle était le genre de personne qui ignorait ce que le mot « bonté » voulait dire et que si elle en apprenait la signification, elle rirait pendant des jours et des jours. Sans compter qu'elle louchait. Son père était-il devenu fou pour vouloir qu'il la marie !?_

_-C'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. Tu peux disposer. _

_-Oui, père. _

_Il ignorait où ses pas le menait... tout ce qu'il savait s'était… qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas de cette voie toute tracée que sa naissance avait tracé pour lui. Alors son père lui enlevait même le droit de choisir avec qui il allait devoir faire sa vie, faire des enfants, se confier, s'aimer… Seigneur ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas… Il sursauta violemment en sentant une main douce l'arrêter. Il se tourna alors et vit sa mère, ses yeux verts emplis de tristesse. _

_-Salazar… comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. _

_-Pas très bien. _

_Il ignorait s'il avait plus envie de vomir ou d'hurler, mais il savait que ses 2 réactions n'étaient pas appropriées. Que devait-il faire ? Sa vie était fichue. Il ne pouvait accepter ce destin. Il eut un petit sourire amer. De quoi parlait-il ? Quel choix avait-il à l'exception de se soumettre et d'accepter la volonté de son père ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Et il ne possédait certainement pas le pouvoir de défier son père. Que lui restait-il à l'exception de se soumettre ?_

_-Tu sais… mon chérie… Le roi a tout les droits sur nous…_

_-Je sais. _

_-Mais, cela ne devrait pas être ainsi. _

_Il sentit sa main se raffermir sur son bras et il écarquilla ses yeux verts. Aussi verts que les siens. _

_-Si tu veux choisir ta voie, sache que je te soutiendrais. Peut importe ce que tu choisis. _

_Elle le relâcha et continua tranquillement sa route. Il posa une main ferme sur son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il… voulait faire. Il l'ignorait. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchit. Voulait-il voir le monde ? Ou fonder un foyer ? Avoir un enfant ? Ou 10 ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchis. Il prit alors une décision et partit en courant vers la chambre de Godric. Il cogna alors doucement à la porte et entendit celui-ci lui donner la permission d'entrer. Il laissa échapper une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Godric se trouvait devant son miroir et se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Bien malgré lui, Salazar sentit son cœur remonter vers sa gorge. Seigneur qu'il aurait du être interdit d'être aussi magnifique. Il se dirigea alors à grandes enjambées vers le blond et, à sa grande surprise si l'on devait en juger par l'écarquillement flagrant de ses grands yeux gris, il le prit dans ses bras. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon… et que ses cheveux étaient doux contre la peau de son cou. Il eut un petit sourire amusé en imaginant que la belle bouche de Godric devait avoir dégringolé de surprise face à cet assaut. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se pencha alors à son oreille._

_-Je te redonne ta liberté…_

Hermione se sentait étrange. Elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose allait arriver… Bientôt… son regard brun s'attarda sur les nuages furieux. Bientôt, la foudre s'abattrait contre les arbres et ceux-ci survivraient s'ils avaient de la chance. Comme eux. Elle abattit furieusement son poing contre le mur. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de subir. Il devait se battre. Devenir plus forts, plus puissants. Elle revit alors le regard brun-blanc qui était celui de Rowena. Aucun des autres ne ressentait une peur quelconque envers leurs anciens eux-mêmes. Ce qui était loin d'être aussi simple pour elle. Car, en petite fille Rowena faisait peur, en jeune femme, elle était terrifiante. Elle ne ressentait aucun scrupule à voler, détruire, et même tuer. Elle releva des mains tremblantes vers son visage. D'accord, il s'agissait de se défendre. Si elle ne les avait pas tués, ils l'auraient tué. Mais, Rowena n'avait ressentit aucun regret, n'avait pas cherché à voir s'il y avait eu d'autres moyens pour éviter un tel massacre. Les moldus l'avaient attaqué et elle les avait massacrés. Un à un.

-Bonjour. Déclara une voix sarcastique derrière elle. Quelle magnifique journée.

-Es-tu aveugle ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère. C'est la tempête dehors !

Elle se tourna alors et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un des amis Serpentards de Malfoy et Blaise. Il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Théodore Nott. Bon, avec son état d'esprit actuel il pouvait s'appeler « Tinky Winky » que cela n'aurait rien changé pour elle. Ses yeux verts-bleus se voilèrent d'amusement.

-Je me demande qui a décidé que tempête était synonyme de mauvaise journée…

Hermione lui jeta un regard exaspéré avant de continuer à marcher. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce type. Elle ignorait, encore, pourquoi elle et les autres s'étaient réincarnées… elle ignorait pourquoi il avait créé Poudlard. Et elle ignorait, surtout, quelle était ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui serrait la gorge à n'en plus finir.

-Je croyais que ce serait toi la plus facile à aborder. Se plaignit alors le Serpentard. Weasley et Potter sont tellement stupides qu'ils refuseront, sûrement, l'idée de l'alliance avant que cela ne s'avère incontournable. Mais, je croyais que toi tu comprendrais. Ah… je me suis fait avoir. Quelle tristesse.

-Les Serpentards veulent s'allier à nous !? Demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Théo posa une main pensive sur son menton avant de lui envoyer un sourire paresseux.

-Non. Répondit-il enfin.

Hermione sentit une veine se former sur le haut de sa tête.

-Non ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Et bien nous dirons que la moitié préférerait avaler des verres de terres et, ensuite, se jeter en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Mais, cela n'est que temporaire.

La brunette ignorait pourquoi mais, ce type lui mettait les nerfs en pelotes. Peut-être parce qu'il arrivait au mauvais moment. Peut-être tout simplement à cause du ton bizarre de sa voix. En tout cas, la raison importait peu… ce qui importait c'est qu'il l'énervait.

-Quand cela ne sera plus temporaire, je serais heureuse de reparler avec vous tous.

Elle lui tourna alors le dos et continua son chemin. Elle regarda de nouveau le ciel en fronçant les sourcils. Bientôt… elle pouvait le sentir… la preuve incontournable qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'ensemble pour vaincre leur ennemi… cette preuve apparaîtrait et leurs vies changeraient à jamais. Et ils gagneraient. Ou perdraient.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 9**

_Salazar n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait ressentit une telle paix. Il avait toujours pensé que le jour où il redonnerait sa liberté à Godric… il aurait voulu hurler ou quelque chose d'autres et d'encore plus destructeur. Mais, il ne ressentait qu'une immense paix. Il était heureux que Godric ne le repousse pas… Bon, probablement que le blond était tellement surpris qu'il était figé de stupeur, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il avait raison… Godric sentait encore meilleur de près. Et ses cheveux étaient aussi doux que de la soie, et son corps gracile contre le sien… Il aurait voulu rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Mais… Il se décolla à contrecœur et envoya un sourire radieux au blond qui se contentait de regarder droit devant lui comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. _

_-Tu es libre, Godric… et moi aussi._

_Cela sembla sortir le jeune homme de sa stupeur puisqu'il releva son regard argenté d'un bond et le plongea dans le sien. _

_-Ou est-ce que tu vas !? Hurla le jeune homme. Tu veux partir n'est-ce pas !_

_-Je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus ici. Mon père…_

_-Tu comptes t'enfuir comme un lâche c'est ça !?_

_Salazar à quoi il s'était attendu à la part de Godric, mais certainement pas à cette crise de colère. Les joues du blond étaient devenues cramoisi alors que son regard argenté le foudroyait sans merci. Il sentit une veine se former sur le haut de sa tête. _

_-N'es-tu jamais content ! Aboya Salazar à son tour. Je te redonne ta liberté ! Les raisons pour lesquelles je le fais ne te concernent nullement ! N'as-tu jamais entendu le proverbe qui dit « Ne regarde pas la bouche d'un cheval lorsqu'il s'agit d'un cadeau » !_

_-Je !!_

_Visiblement le jeune blond ignorait quoi rajouter de plus puisqu'il se contenta de rester figé, les joues en feu, alors que son corps tremblait de rage. Salazar sentit cette même frustration qu'il ressentait perpétuellement lorsqu'il était jeune. Il ne comprenait pas Godric. Il ne l'avait jamais compris et probablement qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais. _

_-Retourne chez-toi Godric ! Hurla-t-il. _

_-Chez moi… répéta stupidement le jeune homme. _

_-Oui chez toi ! À la maison ! Retourne chez toi pendant que moi je me cherche un chez moi !_

_Et, sans une parole de plus, il sortit à grandes enjambés furieuses avant de claquer la porte. Ses pas le dirigèrent vers sa chambre dont il ouvrit la porte avec fracas avant de la fermer avec fureur. Est-ce qu'un jour Godric serait heureux d'un de ses cadeaux ? Est-ce qu'un jour… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si il reverrait le blond un jour. Il se figea alors et l'énormité de ce qu'il allait faire le figea d'effroi. Où est-ce qu'il comptait aller comme ça !? Était-il cinglé !? Il n'avait pas d'amis ? Pas d'argent ? Pas d'aide ? Et il voulait partir au loin ? Même si sa mère lui avait donné sa bénédiction… était-ce suffisant pour abandonner tous ce qu'il avait connu ? Il posa une main ferme sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Puis, il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il n'était pas un lâche ! Il ne resterait certainement pas dans ce château avec pour seul rôle d'être la marionnette de son père ! Si c'était ça le destin que ce château lui réservait… Il préférait devenir un vagabond errant ! Il hocha résolument la tête en se saisissant de son unique sac de voyage. Il ignorait à quoi ressemblait la vraie vie. Pas de problème. Il apprendrait. Il ignorait comment survivre dans les bois. Encore là, pas le moindre problème, il était coriace. Il n'y avait pas le moindre problème. Il savait que des bandits des grands chemins se trouvaient sur les routes et qu'il allait devoir se défendre. Il regarda alors son épée et eut un minuscule sourire. Il avait toujours été doué. Il n'y avait, encore, aucun problème ! Nul besoin de se casser la tête ! Il survivrait ! Après tout, n'était-il pas né sous une bonne étoile ? Il sursauta violemment en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas. Et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant Godric, les yeux étincelants de rage qui se dirigeait à grands pas furieux vers lui. Et, avant même qu'il puisse réagir, la main furieuse du blond s'abattit sur sa joue. _

_-Pourquoi !? Hurla le blond. _

_-Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Aboya Salazar. Je veux être le maître de mon propre destin ! Est-ce trop demander Godric ! Hein !_

_Il se sentit foudroyer de stupeur en voyant que les yeux argentés de Godric s'étaient remplis de larmes silencieuses. Il se sentit paniquer aussitôt. _

_-Ne pleure pas ! Hurla-t-il. Je t'interdis de pleurer ! Tu es un garçon !_

_-Abrutis, tu n'as pas à m'ordonner quoi que ce soit ! Je suis libre !_

_Godric passa alors une main furieuse sur ses yeux. _

_-Pourquoi !? Répéta-t-il de nouveau. _

_-Je t'ai déjà dit…_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir avec toi !?_

_Bon, Salazar supposait que cette soirée était un rêve. Parce que jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait vu Godric pleuré… et jamais de toute sa vie n'avait-il entendu Godric faire une seule remarque montrant qu'il voulait être avec lui. Son cœur s'arrêta pendant une seconde, au grand dam de Godric qui se mit à lui tambouriner la poitrine. _

_-Je ne suis pas un tambour ! Grogna Salazar. Arrête !_

_-Comment oses-tu prendre une telle décision sans m'en parler d'abord ! Stupide Salazar ! Crétin ! Imbécile ! Idiot ! Oiseau sans cervelle !_

_Il aurait bien voulu savourer le fait que Godric venait, pour la première fois, de l'appeler Salazar, mais le fait que le blond lui hurlait des mots d'insultes tout en continuant de frapper sa poitrine l'énervait. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il était tiraillé entre l'envie d'étrangler quelqu'un et de lui sauter dessus. _

_-Silence ! Hurla-t-il. Je voulais te le demander ! Mais, je croyais que tu voulais retourner chez toi !_

_Le blond arrêta alors de lui tambouriner la poitrine pour baisser vivement le regard sur le sol. Le brun sentit ses sourcils se froncer puis, il entendit Godric marmonner quelque chose qui lui arrêta le cœur. _

_-C'est toi ma maison…_

Drago se réveilla en sursaut avec l'envie de vomir. Il ne venait pas de dire ça… C'était une chose de le penser… Mais, c'était une toute autre chose de le vivre. Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait put dire un truc pareille ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il voulait vomir ! Il se rappela alors de son cœur battant à la chamade. Non, laissez tomber vomir… il voulait mourir ! Merlin, Merlin, **Merlin** !!

A-rrête de t'énerver dans ta tête, ça m'empêche de dormir. Fit remarquer une voix ensommeillée.

-La ferme Blaise.

Le mulâtre se redressa alors et lui envoya un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers le lit vide de Théo.

-Théo n'est pas là.

-Je n'en n'ai strictement rien à faire. Siffla le blond.

-Moi non plus, il doit être entrain de se promener dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une âme pure à corrompre…

Drago se contenta de lui jeter un regard vide avant de repenser à son rêve. Il devait quand même remercier les esprits en haut de l'avoir fait se réveiller à ce moment précis… Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu supporter un autre moment de cette scène humiliante. _Lui _rougissant comme une lycéenne en amour. Il se calma alors. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce type n'était pas lui. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien au monde qui l'aurait fait agir de manière aussi… ridicule et risible. Il avait bien trop fierté. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Il avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'on avait besoin d'un brouillon avant l'œuvre ultime.

-Je pense… Commença le mulâtre. Non, j'en suis sure.

-De quoi ?

-Que mon autre moi-même était amoureux de Weasley.

Le blond se tourna vivement vers son meilleur ami qui semblait prendre la nouvelle avec sérénité.

-Et cela ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Cela ne me concerne pas. Répondit Blaise. Cette personne n'est pas moi. Premièrement, c'est une fille et je suis un garçon. Donc, sa vision des choses n'est pas la même que la mienne. Personnellement, je ne trouve rien d'attirant au fait que Weasley semble être autant capable de se contrôler qu'une cocotte minute…

Drago accepta avec gratitude le soulagement qu'il ressentit. Merci Merlin… Si Blaise voyait les choses de la même manière que lui… cela voulait dire que les sentiments de cet autre lui-même n'avaient rien à voir avec lui. Après tout, si cet autre lui-même avait assez de mauvais goût pour tomber amoureux de Potter… il n'avait rien à faire pour lui…

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si les sentiments de cette fille étaient réciproques. Je pense que Weasley trouverait plus attirant d'embrasser un oiseau mort plutôt qu'elle.

Le ton léger et le petit sourire le mit étrangement mal à l'aise. Il avait presque l'impression… que Blaise avait… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Comme l'avait signalé Blaise, le passé de ses personnes ne les concernaient pas. Et il attendait juste, avec impatience, le moment où il pourrait enfin se débarrasser de ses visions.

-Dray…

-Hum ?

-As-tu réfléchis à ce que je vous ai dit ?

Le corps du blond se figea alors et il sentit tous ses muscles se raidir.

-Tu parles de cette idée d'alliance ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose approche. Quelque chose qui existait dans notre autre vie et dans celle-ci.

-Je croyais que notre but était de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Je pense que c'est lié…

Blaise se passa alors une main sur le visage en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je pense que tous est lié. Toi, moi, Weasley, Potter, Granger… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Tu divagues Blaise.

Le mulâtre se contenta de lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable avant de se laisser choir sur son lit en fermant résolument les yeux. Drago tourna alors son regard vers le ciel. La lune était cachée par les nuages. Et il se demanda, pour la millième fois, pourquoi Merlin les faisait voir ses visions du passé…

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 10**

Harry avait l'envie folle de se donner des baffes. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de regarder Malfoy. Sinon, le blond le remarquerait et finirait par lui jeter un regard meurtrier accompagné d'une réplique acerbe qui lui donnerait des envies de génocides imminents. Mais, et que Merlin le foudroie pour ça, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher ! Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à oublier le visage rougissant de Godric Griffondor alors que celui-ci murmurait avec hésitation « C'est toi ma maison ». Il avait sentit son propre cœur s'arrêter et il avait sentit l'envie dingue de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le quitter. Bien évidemment, le blond lui avait immédiatement jeté un regard foudroyant qui l'avait, tout de suite, arrêté dans son élan. Mais, cela n'empêchait pas son stupide cœur de battre à la chamade en regardant Malfoy. Merde ! Combien de fois devait-il se répéter qu'il n'était pas _Salazar Serpentard_ ! Enfin… oui, il était _sa réincarnation_, mais il n'était _pas la même personne_ ! Les sentiments de cette autre lui-même pour Godric Griffondor n'avait absolument rien à voir avec lui. Malheureusement, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du profil gracieux de Malfoy. De son nez droit, de ses lèvres minces et roses, de sa nuque gracile, de ses yeux gris et glacés… Il aurait dut être interdit d'être aussi magnifique ! Il maudit silencieusement Salazar de lui avoir fait réalisé à quel point Malfoy était superbe. Il avait été très heureux de penser que Malfoy était _vaguement _intéressant. Mais, maintenant, c'était comme si ses yeux s'étaient ouverts au maximum et qu'il ne pouvait que contempler cette beauté bien trop parfaite pour de simples mots. Merlin, il se donnait la nausée…

-Arrête de le fixer comme ça. Murmura doucement Hermione. Il va finir par le remarquer.

Le Griffondor se sentit rougir de plus belle. Il avait espéré être subtil bon sang ! Il se tourna alors vers Ron qui jetait des petits regards furieux vers la table des Serpentards. Il supposait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de « Il est trop magnifique et, bordel, que ça m'écœure de l'admettre ! ». Son regard dériva, bien malgré lui, vers Malfoy et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement en voyant que le blond le fixait à son tour. Certes, son regard semblait lui promettre qu'il allait l'étrangler dans son sommeil… mais, juste le fait qu'il le regarde lui mettait le feu au sang. Il détourna vigoureusement la tête. Ça c'était la voix de Salazar. Lui n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire que Malfoy l'ignore ou le regarde. Non. En fait, c'était bien mieux pour lui que Malfoy l'ignore. Le blond était tellement désagréable que le plus loin il était, le mieux il se portait. Il entendit alors Dumbledore tapoter doucement son verre et le regarda aussitôt. Le vieil homme adressa un petit sourire à la ronde.

-Je suis convaincu, mes chers élèves, que vous êtes tous très excité à l'idée d'aller à Pré-au-Lard cette fin de semaine.

Harry sursauta brusquement. Merlin, il avait complètement oublié cette sortie !! Il vit alors le regard surpris de ses 2 meilleurs amis. Bon, au moins, il n'était pas le seul à avoir complètement oublié Pré-au-Lard. Mais, après tout, qui pouvait vraiment leur en vouloir. Il avait été vaguement occupé depuis le début de l'école. Enfin, plutôt depuis que Dumbledore s'était sentit le besoin incontrôlable de leur dire cette stupide information dont il serait bien passé ! Et il se demanda, pour la millième fois, en quoi ses souvenirs l'aideraient à vaincre Voldemort. Pour le moment, il ne voyait qu'une romance puérile, et à sens-unique, entre Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Il savait que Dumbledore aimait dire que ce serait le « pouvoir de l'amour » qui vaincrait Voldemort. Mais, il y avait des limites à supporter pour ce stupide pouvoir de l'amour ! Il trouvait Salazar tellement pitoyable… Il se languissait pour un crétin blond qui était aussi agréable qu'un Troll. En fait non, au moins son visage était agréable.

-Bon, espérons que Pré-au-Lard sera amusant. Déclara Ron, sans enthousiasme. Si, cette sortie me permet d'oublier, pendant une seconde, Zabini. Je suis prêt à donner toute ma fortune, ce n'est pas grand-chose certes…. Mais, ça part d'une bonne intention !

Il se força alors à faire un grand sourire enthousiasme. Puis, aussi vite que le sourire était apparut, il disparut. Harry lui jeta un regard étrange.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Ron ? Demanda Hermione.

-Moi ?

Le rouquin laissa échapper un rire tellement faux qu'Harry se sentit grimacer.

-Je pète la forme ! C'est évident non ?

-Pas vraiment… Répliqua Harry.

Ron se contenta de lui envoyer un regard torve suivit d'un sourire éblouissant.

-Je n'ai aucun problème. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme Zabini m'avait embrassé ! Non, en fait Helga a embrassé _Aindreas_, qui n'est _pas moi_, donc je me sens tout à fait bien !

Harry avala alors sa salive de travers alors que le sourire éblouissant de Ron disparaissait pour laisser place à un visage si blême qu'il ignorait s'il devait lui dire « T'as raison ce n'est pas toi ! » ou une autre ineptie qui ne changerait absolument rien à la situation. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

-Elle a embrassé Aindreas ? Demanda Hermione avec surprise. Je n'imaginais pas Zabini faire les premiers pas…

Harry vit Ron devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine avant qu'il ne se saisisse avec rage d'une miche de pain.

-Elle ne l'a pas vraiment _embrassé_. S'exclama-t-il. Enfin, si, mais sur la joue.

Hermione lui jeta alors un regard exaspéré alors qu'Harry ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre le tourment de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer sa réaction si Godric Griffondor devait donner une bise à Salazar. Il sentit une rougeur suspecte lui monter aux joues et il fusilla allègrement son plat de nourriture.

-Ce n'est pas si grave si c'est sur la joue ! Répliqua Hermione avec nonchalance.

-C'est évident que tu n'étais pas dans cette situation ! Ses lèvres étaient sur moi ! Et, bordel !!

Il frappa avec rage la table avant de se lever précipitamment.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Harry.

-Je vous attendrais près de la classe de Divination, je n'ai plus faim.

Il partit alors sans demander son reste. Tout en marchant, il sentit son cœur battre à la chamade et il posa, immédiatement, une main colérique sur sa joue droite. De quel droit _osait-il_ faire ça !? Stupide gars-fille qui allait le rendre dingue ! Il fallait qu'il marche, qu'il oublie. Merlin, qu'est-ce que Zabini était entrain de lui faire pour qu'il ne puisse penser à rien d'autre que ses lèvres sur sa joue. Des lèvres si douces et pleines… Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa joue. Merlin, il avait envie de se l'arracher pour ne plus avoir à sentir cette sensation ! Ce type le dégoûtait… Merlin qu'il le dégoûtait…

_Aindreas n'aimait pas s'inquiéter pour Helga. C'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait toujours tout son possible pour être le plus souvent avec elle. Malheureusement, lorsque le conseil de famille se réunissait, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre que la jeune fille lui revienne. Après tout, un simple esclave comme lui n'avait pas le droit de venir à cette réunion. Il se croisa furieusement les bras. Et la manière dont le père de la jeune fille avait regardé celle-ci lui donnait des sueurs froides. Et si Helga se faisait attaquer pendant qu'il était là à attendre ! La sueur froide qui lui descendit dans le dos lui donna une envie folle de meurtre. Stupide conseil familial ! Stupide vie ! Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et se tourna vivement tout en affichant un air rageur. _

_-Pourquoi était-ce si long !? Hurla-t-il. J'ai mieux à faire que…_

_Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant les yeux verts d'Helga… La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui et posa les mains sur ses genoux. Et elle se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Il se sentit figé d'effroi._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?!_

_La jeune fille se contenta de se mordre encore plus férocement la lèvre inférieure alors que son corps se mettait vaguement à pleurer. Jamais Aindreas ne l'avait-il vu dans un tel état. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à la panique ! _

_-Helga…_

_La jeune fille l'ignora complètement et se contenta de continuer à trembler légèrement. Il se saisit alors de son menton et tourna son visage vers le sien. Il se sentit sursauter de stupeur en voyant que les yeux verts étaient emplis de larmes. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Demanda-t-il de nouveau. _

_-Ils veulent que je m'en aille. Murmura-t-elle doucement. Mon père…_

_Elle tenta de baisser de nouveau la tête mais, Aindreas la retint aussitôt. Le seul moyen d'empêcher Helga de mentir était de la regarder dans les yeux. _

_-Mon père m'a dit qu'ici n'était pas ma place et que je devais aller la trouver…_

_Elle afficha alors un faux sourire qui lui donna envie de lui donner une bonne gifle. _

_-Je suppose que ce n'est pas si terrible et que…_

_-T'as raison, ce n'est pas si terrible alors arrête de jouer à la martyre ! Lui ordonna-t-il sèchement. _

_Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de surprise et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à dégringoler sur ses joues. Aindreas se promit de blâmer n'importe quoi d'autres que lui-même pour l geste qu'il allait faire. Il posa alors un bras rassurant sur les épaules d'Helga et la rapprocha brusquement de lui. Il ignora du mieux qu'il put l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il la sentit figé de surprise avant qu'elle ne pose une tête hésitante sur son épaule. _

_-Nous allons nous en sortir. Déclara-t-il fermement. Il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter._

_-Nous ? Demanda-t-elle doucement._

_-Bien sur nous ! S'écria Aindreas. Tu ne peux pas partir sans moi, sombre idiote. Qui va s'occuper de toi ? Tu fais bien trop d'idioties toute seule. _

_La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire tremblant puis elle enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans son épaule. _

_-Juste un moment, s'il te plait. Murmura-t-elle doucement. _

_Puis, elle se mit à sangloter en l'enlaçant fermement. Aindreas se mit alors à lui caresser lentement les cheveux. Qu'elle pleure si cela lui faisait du bien. Il serait toujours là pour la soutenir de toute façon. Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses longs cheveux bouclés sentaient bons… La jeune fille se redressa alors lentement et lui décocha un petit sourire._

_-Mon preux chevalier. Roucoula-t-elle._

_-La ferme._

_-Merci._

_Puis, sans avertissement, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue._

Ron sentit ses poings se crisper de rage. Ce type n'était pas lui. Bordel, lui et Aindreas n'avaient absolument rien en commun ! Et, il allait s'assurer de garder les choses de cette manière.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Message important de l'auteur : **Bon mes chers revieweurs préférés et adorés… l'école est de retour pour nous jouer des mauvais tours et plusieurs m'ont montré leur inquiétude pour ça. Je tiens à dire que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour continuer à publier régulièrement… Donc, chaque semaine, comme d'habitude, un nouveau chapitre arrivera (exception si je tombe malade ou que j'ai pleins d'examens)

**Chapitre 11**

Drago n'avait jamais pensé qu'une aussi mauvaise journée aurait pu être possible. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter se faisait-il le devoir sacré d'être à chaque endroit où il se trouvait ? Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il possédait un radar !? Parce que s'il devait voir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de nouveau Potter, il se promettait de faire un génocide. Résultat ? Dès que les cours s'étaient terminés, il s'était enfui, sans demander son reste, vers sa chambre. Peut lui importait le souper ! Peut lui importait qu'il soit, 5 heures de l'après-midi et que le soleil commençait à se coucher. En fait, s'il avait put s'endormir dès la seconde qu'il était entré dans sa chambre… cela lui aurait fait le plus grand bien ! Il plongea alors son visage dans l'oreille, espérant presque s'asphyxier. En fait non, mieux valait tuer Potter et ainsi continuer à vivre sa vie tranquillement. Il aurait bien prévu de tuer Salazar Serpentard si celui-ci n'était pas déjà mort. Il en avait de la chance cet enfant de pute. En fait non, puisque Potter était sa réincarnation et qu'il prévoyait l'assassiner. Bon, cela importait peu puisque tout revenait au même. Il allait commettre un meurtre, et le plus rapidement serait le mieux. Il supposait qu'il avait dut s'endormir puisque la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux était le visage souriant de Théo. Et, vraiment, il aurait préféré continuer à dormir.

-Va-t-en. Grogna-t-il sans ménagement.

-Tu me blesses infiniment Dray… et moi qui t'ai ramené pleins de bonnes choses à manger !

Il afficha alors un faux air boudeur alors que Drago l'ignorait avec superbe. Malheureusement, il sentit de nouveau cette crispation étrange au niveau du dos en voyant le couvre-lit vert émeraude. Bon sang ! Il allait devoir y mettre le feu. Maudit Potter… qu'est-ce qu'il méprisait ce type. Mais, ce qu'il le méprisait…

-Ouvre grand la bouche Dray. S'exclama Théo. Le petit oiseau s'en vient !!

Le blond se contenta de lui donner une légère claque sur la main avant de se lever de son lit qui possédait une couverture d'une laideur effroyable. Il était prêt à s'acheter une couverture rose bonbon, tant qu'elle n'était pas vert émeraude ! Il poussa un nouveau grognement, Merlin qu'il détestait Potter pour lui faire avoir des pensés aussi débile. Son regard se dirigea alors vers le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus noir.

-La lune va bientôt apparaître. Fit remarquer inutilement Théo.

-Et alors ?

-Tu sais, d'après certaines légendes païennes, le clair de lune permet de voir certaines choses… des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter.

Drago se tourna lentement vers lui alors que Théo se contentait d'afficher son étrange faux sourire.

-Cela fait longtemps que je ne crois plus aux histoires de fantômes. Répliqua le blond.

Le faux sourire s'élargit dévoilant la petite fossette qui se trouvait au coin de la bouche de Théo, lui donnant presqu'un air innocent.

-Les histoires de fantômes sont les plus intéressantes à raconter ! À moins que tu préfères parler des histoires de filles et de garçons !

-De filles et de garçons ?

-Ben oui ! Comme qui est la dernière fille qui a hanté tes pensés ?

Drago se contenta de lui envoyer un regard perplexe avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de fille qui a hanté mes pensés. Répondit-il calmement.

-Alors un garçon ?

Le blond se contenta d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux avant de retourner précipitamment à son observation du ciel qui continuer à changer de couleur.

-Ah Blaise ! Content de te revoir mon cher ! Déclara soudainement Théo. Moi et Drago parlions, justement, d'un sujet fort intéressant !

-Qui est ?

Il eut un petit silence avant que Théo n'éclate d'un grand rire.

-J'ai complètement oublié ! Nous avons commencé à parler de nourriture et puis de fantôme et….

Et la lune apparut alors, baignant le sol de sa lumière argentée. La lune n'avait jamais parut aussi ronde, aussi belle, aussi parfaite qu'en ce moment. Drago n'y comprenait absolument rien. La lune semblait si grande, si pleine… elle semblait vouloir les éclairer tous de sa lumière bienfaisante et… son regard retomba vers le sol et son cœur s'arrêta brusquement. Un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds platine le regardait calmement et, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, il lui envoya un sourire amusé avant de commencer à courir tout en lui faisant de grands signes de mains.

-Il veut… que je le suive… Murmura-t-il lentement.

-Drago ?

Il se mit alors à marcher comme un automate vers la porte avant d'accélérer ses pas. Puis, avant même qu'il puisse se mettre à courir, une main lui agrippa le bras et il se tourna violemment. Qui osait l'interrompre alors que son cœur battait à la chamade et qu'il se devait de se rendre jusqu'au petit garçon !

-Où vas-tu Drago ? S'exclama Blaise.

-Lâche-moi ! Hurla le blond.

-Non ! Répliqua Blaise. Où est-ce que tu vas !? Répond !

-Le petit garçon…

Il se mit alors la tête entre les mains. Il fallait qu'il aille, maintenant ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Avant que la lune ne disparaisse et que le petit garçon se volatilise avec les étoiles ! Il fallait qu'il y aille ! Il fallait….

-Si j'étais toi… Déclara alors la voix amusée de Théo. Je le laisserais y aller.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise

-Et je te conseillerais d'y aller aussi !

-Pourquoi !?

-Parce que comme le dit le proverbe « Les fantômes apparaissent les soirs de pleine lune »

-Il n'y a aucun proverbe qui dit ça.

Drago réussit alors à se dégager brusquement de la poigne de fer du mulâtre et se remit à courir. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant que la lune ne tombe et qu'il ne reste que le néant et…

-Le feu et le sang… Murmura-t-il férocement.

Blaise, qui s'était mis à courir derrière lui, prit une profonde inspiration. Mais, le blond l'ignora avec superbe, il fallait qu'il rattrape cet enfant ! Il fallait qu'il aille dehors et qu'il le retrouve au plus vite et… Au moment où il aperçut les grandes portes de la sortie de Poudlard, il se percuta, violemment, contre un corps solide qui le fit sursauter. Le corps se retourna violemment et il vit alors les yeux les plus verts qu'il n'est jamais vu.

-Malfoy !? S'exclama le Griffondor. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ! Je !

Mais, le blond l'ignora complètement et préféré continuer à courir vers l'extérieur. Vers la lune. Vers l'enfant. Vers le feu et le sang. Il ouvrit alors violemment les portes de Poudlard et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'enfant. Les grands yeux verts de cet enfant le jaugeaient avant qu'un immense sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-Qui es-tu !? Demanda alors la voix puissante d'Hermione Granger. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu !?

L'enfant se contenta de leur faire un grand signe de main avant de se mettre à courir vers la forêt interdite. Drago se contenta de jeter un regard vers Granger et vit que celle-ci s'était mise à courir en arrière de l'enfant. Il ignorait complètement pourquoi… mais, il les suivit à son tour. Pourtant, il détestait la forêt interdite avec une passion presque brûlante.

-Hermione ! Hurla alors la voix colérique de Weasley. Où est-ce que tu vas bon sang !

-Je te conseillerais d'arrêter d'hurler, Weasley, et de courir tout simplement. Répliqua Théo.

Et la seule chose que Drago pouvait faire était courir derrière cet enfant. Courir à en perdre haleine. Puis, aussi soudainement que lorsqu'il était apparut, l'enfant se figea brusquement. Il se tourna alors brusquement vers eux et pointa la caverne qui se trouvait à leur droite.

-Tu veux qu'on aille à l'intérieur… Interpréta doucement la Griffondor.

L'enfant afficha alors un grand sourire et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il mit alors ses doigts dans sa bouche et laissa échapper un sifflement strident qui fit grimacer Drago de plus belle. Qu'est-ce que… Il entendit alors des bruits de pas derrière lui et ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête.

-Hermione, que se passe-t-il bordel !? Aboya la voix du roux. Pourquoi t'es-tu mise à courir comme si tu étais possédée par le Diable !?

-Dray. Murmura Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tous se turent violemment en voyant le petit garçon qui les regardait d'un étrange regard. Ses yeux verts s'attardaient sur chacun d'eux puis, son expression changea. Drago se tourna légèrement et vit que ce qui avait fait figer le petit garçon était l'arrivé de Potter. Le petit garçon se ressaisit violemment en secouant la tête et pointa de nouveau la caverne.

-Vous devez aller à l'intérieur. Fit remarquer alors une petite voix fluette.

Drago se retourna alors brusquement pour voir une petite fille aux longs cheveux roux qui était assis sur le sol.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous devez aller à l'intérieur. Ordonna-t-elle de nouveau avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparut.

Il se retourna alors vers le petit garçon, mais celui-ci avait aussi disparut. Qu'est-ce qui se passait… il n'y comprenait plus rien… en fait… était-il supposé comprendre quelque chose… et la lune qui semblait le narguer… le défier même de rentrer dans cette caverne… pour se faire manger tout rond par une araignée géante sans doute. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en voyant Théo s'avancer vers la caverne, son sourire fermement en place.

-Que ceux qui m'aime me suive ! Déclara-t-il à la cantonade.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres ?! Répliqua Granger. Nous ignorons complètement ce qui se trouve dans cet endroit ! Par conséquent nous devons…

-Je croyais que tu étais une Griffondor. Répliqua le Serpentard. Tu me déçois énormément.

Puis, il rentra dans la caverne sans demander un avis de plus. Drago sentit son corps se figer. Que se passait-il !? Ce petit garçon… cette petite fille… cette caverne ? Des fantômes ? Un rêve ? La lune qui allait bientôt disparaître derrière les nuages… Il fit alors un pas vers la caverne avant de s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement, se jeter dans le danger sans prévision ! Il fallait… Il vit alors Potter le dépasser avant de se diriger vers la caverne.

-Harry ! Hurla la brunette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai un sentiment qu'il faut rentrer dans cette caverne.

-Tu as un sen…

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Potter avait déjà disparut dans la caverne. Il vit alors Weasley rentrer brusquement à son tour et entendit un soupir exaspéré derrière lui.

-Nous sommes déjà là de toute façon.

Le regard argenté tomba alors, de nouveau vers cet endroit qui semblait tellement familier… Et la lune qui allait bientôt disparaître…

-Nous sommes déjà là, pas vrai. Murmura-t-il résolument. Allons-y Blaise.

Et sans un mot de plus, ils rentrèrent à leur tour.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Oh hé ! Oh hé ! Nouveau chapitre ! (Quand l'auteur a rien à dire… ça donne ça lol !)

**Chapitre 12**

Drago ignorait s'il était sensé ressentir une émotion particulière en entrant dans la caverne. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était des pierres et de la mousse. C'était une caverne comme toutes les autres cavernes. A l'exception que des étranges fantômes leur avaient dit de rentrer à l'intérieur. Et que l'un de ses fantômes… lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre. Il frissonna violemment que se passait-il donc ici ? Il entendit Granger pousser une petite exclamation.

-Je suis… déjà venu ici… Murmura-t-elle. Je connais… cet endroit…

-Si tu es déjà venu ici… il est un peu normal que tu connaisses cet endroit. Fit remarquer inutilement Théo.

La brunette l'ignora avec superbe alors qu'elle se mettait à regarder autour d'elle puis, elle se dirigea vers une des parois et commença à frotter. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Si elle voulait se mettre à nettoyer des grottes sales et crasseuses… pourquoi ne se contentait-elle pas de jeter un sort… Ses enfants de moldus, tous des ineptes. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant une inscription étrange sur la paroi.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Weasley. Hermione !

-C'est du latin… très ancien…

Sa main s'attarda sur les inscriptions avant qu'elle ne poussa un soupir énervé.

-Je n'ai pas assez de connaissance sur l'ancien latin pour le lire.

-Si, Mademoiselle je-sais-tout, ne sait pas… que sommes-nous supposé faire ? Se sentit obliger de demander Drago.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les yeux émeraude de Potter le fusiller sans ménagement. Il se sentit vaguement grimacer. Il ne faisait que dire qu'est-ce que tout le monde pensait ! ce n'était pas comme si Weasley allait se mettre à lire l'ancien latin ! Il ignorait si Weasley arrivait à lire le _français _! Alors, de là à arriver au latin…

-Le sortilège qui recouvre cette caverne ne peut être enlevé que par le feu deux fois coulé, l'eau, la terre et l'air. Lit Théo en fronçant les sourcils. Par le pouvoir du sang, le malheur et le bonheur seront libérer et la force viendra à ceux qui l'auront mérité.

Il se recula alors paisiblement alors que Granger le fixait comme s'il avait trois têtes.

-Tu lis l'ancien latin ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Il semblerait que oui, je me surprendrais toujours.

Drago ignora complètement Théo. Par le feu deux fois coulé ? Était-il supposé mettre la caverne en feu, ensuite y jeter de l'eau, de la terre et de l'air !? Et le pouvoir du sang ? Libérer ? Cette histoire devenait, sérieusement, compliquée pour rien. D'accord des petits fantômes étaient venus les voir et leur avait dit de rentrer. Et voilà, ils étaient rentrés, et, maintenant, ils allaient ressortir et oubliés que tout cela c'était passé. Parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cette petite énigme voulait bien dire. Et, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à jouer aux devinettes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ça !? Demanda inutilement Weasley. Il est une heure du matin et je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes ! Bonne nuit !

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Théo lui saisit brusquement le poignet.

-Lâche-moi ! Beugla le roux en se dégageant brusquement.

-Je ne peux pas te lâcher, si je ne te tiens déjà plus. Répliqua le châtain, en souriant. Et, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Pas quand la réponse est si évidente.

Il sortit alors sa baguette et lança un lumos, puis il éclaira l'énigme.

-Saviez-vous que, dans les temps très anciens, chaque personne possédait _son_ élément.

La seule personne qui put hocher la tête était Granger. Drago ignorait où Théo voulait en venir et, le plus important, comment savait-il tout cela ?

-A cette époque… la magie était spécialisée, chaque personne était soit le feu, l'air, l'eau ou le vent. Ce que cette inscription dit… c'est que cette caverne est la prison de plusieurs choses, notamment du bonheur et du malheur. Et que ses choses ne pourront être libérées que par le sang de 2 personnes qui possèdent le pouvoir du feu, et de personne qui possèdent le pouvoir des autres éléments.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Demanda Hermione. Comment as-tu deviné cette énigme ?

-C'était évident non ? Tu ne l'avais pas déjà deviné ?

Il lui envoya alors un sourire enfantin.

-Je ne l'avais pas deviné _du tout_. Siffla la brunette.

-Cela ne peut dire qu'une chose ! Je suis plus intelligent que toi ! N'es-tu pas fière chère Granger ?

Les 2 s'affrontèrent farouchement du regard alors que les yeux de Drago vagabondaient sur cette caverne. Pourquoi les avait-on emmenés ici ? Le malheur et le bonheur était enfermé dans cette endroit ? Le malheur et le bonheur… le sang coulé… le feu et le sang… Il sentit alors son sang bouillir de l'intérieur.

_-C'est toi qui as mis le feu !? Hurla alors une femme aux longs cheveux blonds sales. C'est toi la cause de tous nos malheurs ! Tu n'amènes que la destruction ! Le feu et la haine ! _

_-Pardon maman… Sanglota un petit garçon de 6 ans. _

Il se sentit figé d'horreur en reconnaissant Godric Griffondor. Et cette femme… pourquoi éprouvait-il donc tant de douleur en regardant le visage haineux de cette femme… Maman… son corps se figea encore plus.

-Aindreas possédait le pouvoir du feu… Murmura alors Weasley.

-Helga celui de l'air.

Drago les vit se jeter un étrange regard avant de détourner fermement les yeux. Pour le moment, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à essayer d'analyser leurs réactions plus que bizarre. Si Helga Poufsouffle était l'air… Aindreas le feu… 2 fois le feu… 3 autres éléments… les 5 étaient des réincarnations… ses visions du passé, complètement ridicule… et Dumbledore qui leur disait, sans aucune raison… un nouveau pouvoir… le bonheur et le malheur… libéré… le feu et le sang… le malheur… les éléments… Godric… Il avait mis le feu… et il avait créé Griffondor, et les couleurs étaient le rouge et l'or… Comme une flamme. Et Granger avait créé Serdaigle… le bleu et le bronze… le bleu comme de l'eau… et Potter qui avait créé Serpentard… le vert et l'argent… Granger semblait avoir eux le même raisonnement que lui puisqu'elle écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

-C'est nous qui devons donner notre sang pas vrai… Murmura-t-elle doucement. Nous, depuis toujours… Il faut que l'on donne notre sang !

-Une minute Hermione. Interrompit Potter. Tu as lus comme moi non ! Nous allons libérer _le malheur_ !

-Et le bonheur Potter ! Rétorqua Théo.

Le Griffondor lui lança un regard noir puis, se saisit du châtain par l'encolure de la chemise tout en affichant un regard meurtrier.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on libère ce qu'il y a dans cette caverne ? Qui es-tu ?

Théo se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire avant de lever les mains en signe de paix.

-Je ne suis rien du tout ! Qu'un humble observateur…

-Espèce de…

-Potter !

Drago se saisit alors fermement du bras du brun et celui-ci plongea son regard dans le sien. Le blond était convaincu qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre lui aurait fait moins mal.

-Lâche-le. Murmura-t-il faiblement.

A sa grande surprise, le brun s'exécuta tout en continuant de le regarder étrangement. Drago ignorait pourquoi, mais sa main refusait de s'enlever du bras de Potter, au contraire, celle-ci semblait s'accrocher de plus en plus au bras musclé. Et Potter qui continuait de le fixer aussi intensément… il sentit son souffle s'arrêter définitivement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais faites le plus tard, nous sommes en crise ici ! Aboya Weasley, le faisait violemment sursauter.

Il relâcha brusquement Potter et se tourna vers Blaise qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Théo s'approcha alors de lui et lui tendit un couteau effilé.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? demanda le blond.

-Dans ma poche, bien sur.

-Tu te promènes avec un couteau dans tes poches…

Il vit les yeux bleus-verts de Théo s'écarquiller légèrement avant qu'il ne reprenne son air serein, son sourire fermement en place.

-Je suis comme un scout ! Toujours préparé !

Drago ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé pensé. Etait-il supposé faire confiance à Théo alors qu'il ne comprenait plus rien ? Était-il supposer se jeter aveuglément dans le vide ? Était-il… il se souvint alors de ce petit garçon et du sentiment de paix et surtout… de cet étrange sentiment de nostalgie qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'il l'avait vu… comme s'il le connaissait déjà…

-Où est-ce que je suis sensé mettre mon sang ? Demanda-t-il à Théo.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?! Répliqua le Serpentard, surpris.

-Parce que tu sembles connaître _beaucoup_ de choses. Fit remarquer froidement Drago.

Le petit sourire disparut alors pour laisser place à l'air glacé que Théo savait afficher lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne regardait. Puis, son sourire réapparut et il pointa, avec enthousiasme, l'inscription sur le mur.

-D'accord.

-Malfoy, tu vas vraiment faire ça ! S'exclama Potter. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais… es-tu complètement inconscient !? ça pourrait être dangereux !

Drago laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire qui sembla figer le brun.

-J'ai bien fondé la maison du courage et de la témérité pour une raison, n'est-ce pas !?

Puis, il s'entailla la main et la posa fermement sur l'inscription, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci devint bleu avant de redevenir normal. Il passa alors le couteau à Blaise qui s'en saisit et se coupa lui aussi. L'inscription, cette fois-ci, passa au jaune. Les 2 Serpentards se tournèrent alors vers les Griffondors. Weasley se saisit alors du couteau.

-Que je sois foudroyé le jour où des Serpentards seront plus courageux que des Griffondors ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Dit plutôt idiot. Répliqua Blaise.

Le rouquin se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir avant de se couper à son tour et d'appuyer sa paume sur la paroi. Elle devint alors rouge vif. Granger se coupa à son tour et l'inscription passa au bleu nuit. Il retint alors son souffle lorsque le couteau atterrit dans les mains de Potter. Celui-ci lui jeta un étrange regard avant de se couper à son tour et de l'appuyer sur la paroi. Celle-ci devint verte. Il vit alors l'inscription devenir toutes les couleurs avant de passer au noir d'encre… il se sentit figer d'horreur en voyant que l'inscription s'étaient mise à saigner. Et, il sentit le noir recouvrir sa vision alors qu'un rire retentissait à ses oreilles. Un rire qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu réentendre de toute sa vie…

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 13**

Drago ne voyait que du noir… le noir à perte de vue… et ce rire qui résonnait dans ses oreilles et menaçait de l'entraîner loin… très loin… vers les abysses de l'enfer. Vers la souffrance et la haine… ce rire qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu réentendre…

-Réveillez-vous donc ! Cracha une voix exaspérée.

Le blond ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut ébloui par une lumière bien trop puissante pour son mal de tête qui lui martelait le cerveau. Ses yeux s'habituèrent alors à la vive lumière et il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon, et il était allongé sur un confortable canapé de cuir rouge. Il se redressa alors violemment.

-Il était temps que vous ouvriez les yeux, jeune homme, il n'est pas poli de faire attendre les morts.

Il tourna alors brusquement le regard vers la voix… qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Il vit alors un jeune homme dans la vingtaine… aux longs cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux gris argentés. Ses traits étaient très fins et graciles alors que son corps était recouvert d'une épaisse robe de chambre rouge… son corps…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous donc si énorme !? S'exclama Drago, complètement au dépourvu.

Il vit l'inconnu froncer les sourcils tout en le dévisageant avec hauteur.

-Ce que vous êtes impoli. Siffla l'autre homme. Je suis enceint, cela me semble évident pourtant.

Drago sentit sa respiration devenir normale… d'accord, il était enceint… après tout, tous les jours des hommes tombaient enceints… bien évidemment… un homme était enceint et tout était parfaitement normale.

-Enceint !? Hurla-t-il.

-Etes-vous idiot ou tout simplement retardé. Il est évident que je porte un enfant non ?

Le blond inconnu se redressa alors fièrement en exposant son immense ventre qui devait lui cacher ses propres pieds. Drago avait presque envie de s'évanouir.

-Qui êtes-vous !? Demanda-t-il. Que faites-vous ici !?

-Ce que vous êtes impoli. Répéta de nouveau l'inconnu. Et bien, cela ne peut être évité.

Il se rassit alors avec difficulté et le fixa d'un regard impérial qui lui donna l'envie folle de le gifler à la volée. Pour qui ce type se prenait-il !?

-Je me nomme Godric Griffondor ? Et vous jeune moi ?

-Jeune vous !?

L'homme lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de pousser un petit soupir résigné.

-Vous êtes bien ma réincarnation non ? Enfin, question rhétorique. Soit vous êtes mon frère jumeau perdu à la naissance et qui aurait voyagé dans le temps… soit vous êtes ma réincarnation.

-Je suis… votre réincarnation.

L'homme se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête tout en l'observant à la dérobée. Drago ne put qu'en faire de même. Ce type… il ressemblait tellement à ce type… les mêmes cheveux blonds platines… les mêmes yeux gris… la même peau pâle… sauf que cet homme était enceint d'au moins 6 mois et qu'il ignorait complètement comment réagir ! Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose ! Et ce type qui agissait comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très ordinaire ! Il avait devant lui… Godric Griffondor… celui qui avait fondé la maison qu'il exécrait le plus.

-Il semblerait que vous l'ayez libérer. Fit remarquer placidement Godric.

Drago se sentit frissonner d'effroi en se souvenant du rire qu'il avait entendu… un rire froid… dépourvu d'âme… le rire d'un démon…

-Et que vous m'avez libérez par la même occasion… cette chère Rowena, elle a toujours raison.

-Qu'avons-nous libérez ? Demanda Drago. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Qui vous a mis enceint ?

Godric sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants avant de lui envoyer un petit sourire.

-Je ne peux, malheureusement, pas répondre à deux de vos questions, jeune moi.

-Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy.

Il vit son autre lui-même hocher lentement la tête avant de se remettre à parler.

-La seule chose que je puisse vous dire… Drago… c'est que mon âme prendra résidence dans une partie de votre subconscient pour un certain moment.

-Excusez-moi !? Aboya Drago.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, jeune homme. Répliqua froidement le blond. Juste qu'à ce que vous soyez aussi fort que moi… je resterais en vous…

Son regard devint alors d'un gris très sombre.

-Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez vaincu ce que vous avez libérez.

&&

Harry ignorait complètement où il se trouvait. Mais, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il allait se faire une joie de dire un retentissant « je vous l'avais dit » à la première personne qui lui tombait dessus. Merlin, qu'il avait mal à la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cette maudite grotte ?

-Est-ce que tu es enfin réveillé ? Demanda une voix exaspérée à ses côtés.

Il se redressa alors brusquement et ouvrit les yeux… pour se retrouver à cinq centimètres du visage souriant d'un homme qui lui ressemblait bien trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Il laissa alors échapper un petit cri étouffé, tout en s'éloignant brusquement. L'homme fit alors une moue.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur de moi-même ? Demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

-Peur de vous…

L'homme brun lui fit alors le signe du silence.

-Salut, jeune homme, je suis toi ou, plutôt, tu es moi. Alors j'espère qu'on va s'entendre parce que, sinon, on est dans des sacrés emmerdes !

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez !?

L'homme se pencha alors de nouveau vers lui.

-Tu es ma réincarnation, morveux. Et j'aimerais bien sortir de ta tête pour aller retrouver ma femme, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur.

Harry sentit son cerveau avoir un léger court circuit… réincarnation… femme… devant lui… se trouvait…

-Salazar Serpentard, gamin. A ton service.

-Votre femme ? Répéta stupidement Harry.

Salazar laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

-Bien sur, ma femme. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais devenu prêtre et que j'étais rentré dans l'ordre. D'ailleurs, ma femme porte notre enfant !

Un enfant… une femme… Salazar Serpentard se trouvait devant lui à jacasser comme une pie… il ne se souvenait pas qu'il parlait à ce point… un bébé… et le sourire de Salazar, qui s'était épanouie jusqu'à ces oreilles, disparus alors.

-Nous sommes morts, mais, tu es là. Donc, tu vas retrouver ma douce moitié… enfin, notre douce moitié… bien que le mot doux ne soit pas un mot qui lui convienne… mais, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'entendrait…

Le cerveau d'Harry était en mode surcharge. Trop d'information. Trop d'évènement bizarre. Des petits fantômes volants… une grotte étrange… Salazar Serpentard devant lui qui parlait d'enfant, de femme, et il allait piquer une crise de nerfs dans les secondes à venir !!

-Alors, est-ce que tu es prêt à commencer l'entraînement !?

-Quoi !?

&&

Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose en donnant son sang pour libérer « le malheur et le bonheur ». Elle s'était, certes, attendu à l'apocalypse… Mais, ce qui se trouvait devant elle surpassait l'apocalypse. Comment n'aurait-elle pas reconnu cette femme avec un œil brun et un œil blanc… cette femme qui lui ressemblait tellement, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et son petit sourire sarcastique.

-Rowena Serdaigle… Souffla-t-elle faiblement

La femme eut alors un sourire carnassier qui la fit frissonner bien malgré elle.

-Perspicace petite souris… J'aimerais dire que je suis ravie de te rencontrer et toutes ses fadaises d'on tout le monde se fiche éperdument… mais, j'irais droit au but… si cela te convient…

Elle s'assit alors royalement sur une chaise haute en velours bleu. Cette femme… était terrifiante… puissante, sauvage, et même avec ses yeux dépareillés, étrangement sensuelle. Et elle faisait peur à mourir.

-Toi et tes petits copains avaient libérer une puissance maléfique. Enfin, à notre époque, c'était nous qui l'avait libérer… mais il s'agit d'une autre histoire que tu découvriras en temps et en heure… Cette force maléfique prévoit de détruire le monde, comme toute force maléfique qui se respecte, et vous, comme tous super-héros qui se respectent, vous allez devoir l'arrêter.

Elle renversa alors la tête en arrière et éclat d'un grand rire amusé. Hermione ignorait complètement ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un se décide à changer les scripts un jour… Murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même. Bon, cela importe peu. Je suis ici pour t'aider à développer ton pouvoir.

Hermione sursauta violemment.

-Pas pour le moment, chère petite souris. Pour l'instant, je ne veux que te parler. Assieds-toi donc…

La brunette s'assit alors silencieusement, ignorant son cœur qui battait à la chamade et qui menaçait de remonter dans sa gorge pour l'étouffer.

-Je vais interrompre, tout de suite, le flot de question qui veut sûrement s'enfuir de ta bouche. Je vais donc commencer par te dire que je ne peux pas tout te dire.

Hermione fronça alors les sourcils alors que Rowena continuait à sourire d'amusement.

-Le sortilège que j'ai utilisé pour faire que nos esprits puissent rentrer dans vos corps… à comme effet secondaire de nous empêcher de révéler certaines choses sur nos anciennes vies… Après tout, les sortilèges on toujours leur faille n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se passa alors sa main fine dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Mais, j'avais prévu tout ça, bien évidemment ! C'est pour cela que j'ai fais que chacune de nos réincarnations puissent avoir des visions de nos vies ! Ainsi, vous éviterez de faire les mêmes erreurs de parcours que nous !

Quel ton froid pour parler de sa propre vie… quelle indifférence face à sa propre mort… cette femme savait qu'elle mourrait… que _tous _mourraient… et elle avait, tranquillement, préparé des sorts pour la nouvelle génération.

-Je me fiche des sentiments personnelles que tu ressens à mon sujet. Fit remarquer Rowena. Tu ne m'apprécies pas, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'appréciable. Par contre….

Son regard se durcit alors.

-Je vais te rendre puissante, plus puissante que tu ne l'auras jamais imaginé, et je vais m'assurer que, cette fois-ci, cet enfant de pute ait ce qu'il mérite.

&&

Théo regardait paisiblement le corps des cinq réincarnations se soulever lentement face à chaque expiration. Il supposait que Drago et Blaise voudraient l'étrangler. C'était assez amusant dans un certain sens. Après tout, il avait toujours prévu ce moment. Et maintenant qu'il était là, il n'éprouvait qu'un mal de tête foudroyant.

-Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Déclara alors Pansy. Ils comprendront ce que tu es, bien rapidement.

Les yeux verts-bleus se voilèrent alors avant qu'un sourire amusé n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-L'enfant de la vierge et du démon.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 14**

Blaise se sentit ouvrir brusquement les yeux et il fut, aussitôt, accueillit par un mal de tête fulgurant qui lui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put se passer… Son regarda s'attarda sur le haut plafond… qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à l'intérieur !? N'était-il pas sensé être dans une caverne ? La caverne… son mal de tête s'intensifie immédiatement. Le sang sur la paroi… le sang qui allait couler… le sang et le feu…

-Bonjour, ou bonsoir, cela dépend quelle heure il est. Déclara alors une voix ennuyée.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la source de ce bruit et sursauta violemment en voyant une jeune femme assise sur un canapé… elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés… des yeux verts limes… une peau chocolat au lait… et un petit sourire énigmatique qu'il ne put que reconnaître.

-Helga Poufsouffle. Souffla-t-il.

-Oh ? Je suis contente que ma réincarnation ne tombe dans un dialogue typique…

Elle leva alors les mains au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu dises « Qui êtes-vous donc ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

-Ce serait bien trop ennuyeux, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme baissa alors les mains et hocha doucement la tête. Le regard de Blaise s'attarda alors sur ses mains qui venaient de se poser sur son ventre légèrement rebondi.

-Soit tu ne fais pas attention à ta ligne… Commença-t-il.

-Soit je suis enceinte. Finit Helga.

-Qui est le père ?

Helga haussa un sourcil avant de sembler réfléchir profondément. Le mulâtre haussa un sourcil. A moins qu'Helga soit devenue une prostituée qui vendait ses charmes aux plus offrants… il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette question semblait la prendre au dépourvue.

-C'est le bébé de mon mari bien évidemment. Déclara-t-elle.

-Ça répond _tellement_ à ma question.

Le petit sourire énigmatique d'Helga lui donna envie de la gifler. Mais, il se contenta de lui sourire à son tour. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ?

-Ne t'énerve pas à ce point franchement. Dit alors la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas te réponde, c'est que je ne _peux_ pas.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas énervé, deuxièmement pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas me répondre ?

-Premièrement, tu es moi alors je sais très bien que tu as envie de m'arracher la tête. Deuxièmement, le sort de Rowena ne nous permet pas de révéler le passé.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

La jeune femme se contenta de caresser tendrement son ventre, et Blaise sentit un baissement au cœur. Ce bébé ne naîtrait jamais. Ce bébé serait tué avec Helga… ce bébé… son cœur se serra d'avantage et il eut envie de vomir.

-Ce bébé va naître, ne t'inquiète pas. Déclara alors Helga.

Le regard surpris de Blaise lui fit échapper un petit ricanement amusé.

_-Tu _l'enfanteras à ma place. Expliqua-t-elle avec légèreté.

-Même si nous sommes la même personne, il me manque quelque chose de fondamental pour accomplir ça.

Helga se contenta de le fixer avec perplexité et Blaise se demanda s'il ressemblait à ce point à une fille pour que cette femme pense qu'il pouvait accoucher. Son regard s'attarda alors sur le beau visage de la mulâtre et il fut choqué par la petite lueur amusée qui y reposait.

-Je sais que tu es un homme. Mais, qu'est-ce que cela change ?

-Cela change que je n'ai pas d'utérus pour accueillir un bébé en moi.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail insignifiant ! Tu comprendras tout en temps et en heure !

Blaise n'était pas sur de vouloir comprendre. Cette folle lui disait qu'un homme pouvait enfanter. Impossible. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose durant toute sa vie. Et il se refusait, catégoriquement, à devenir le premier homme à seins.

-Pour répondre à ta deuxième question… je suis ici pour que notre destiné ne se répète pas.

Le sourire qui avait semblé cloué à son visage disparut alors et ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre, comme pour le protéger.

-Nous avons le pouvoir de voir le futur… Mais changé celui-ci est une tâche… extrêmement difficile… c'est même presque impossible.

Elle se leva alors vivement et se mit à faire les cent pas autour de la salle. Blaise ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu un comportement aussi agité.

-Je vais donc t'entraîner, pour que tu sois plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été. Cette fois-ci, aucune goutte de sang inutile sera versée.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et Blaise vit son regard s'attarder au loin et son visage se crisper de dégoût. Le mulâtre ignorait ce qu'il était sensé faire de cette situation. Etait-il supposé hocher la tête et dire « Partons à la guerre ! Hip hip hip hourra ! ». Il n'était pas un Griffondor pour avoir de tel envie suicidaire. Un Griffondor… il ignorait complètement pourquoi, mais une pensée vagabonde lui mit l'image de Weasley dans la tête. Il l'ignora fermement.

-As-tu des questions ? Demanda alors Helga.

-Oui.

La jeune femme le fixa calmement alors qu'il lui renvoyait son expression ennuyé.

-De combien de mois es-tu enceinte ?

Le regard vert lime d'Helga se baissa alors pour fixer son ventre rebondit.

-Trois mois.

Ah…

Blaise se leva alors et posa, à son tour, sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Si je tombe enceint, je m'assurerais de le mener à termes.

Il vit la jeune femme se mordre férocement la lèvre inférieure.

-D'accord…

&&

Merlin que Ron se sentait stupide. Pourquoi avait-il écouté ce Serpentard alors que tous ses sens lui hurlaient de faire demi-tour et d'ignorer tout ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux. Mais non… Il avait du faire le malin et entrer dans cette caverne pour ensuite donner son sang à une chose démoniaque qui allait sûrement s'amuser à détruire la tête. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un mauvais roman, et il avait très hâte de se réveiller enfin, pour, ensuite reprendre le cours de sa vie. Même les visions ridicules de Aindreas et Helga lui semblaient un paradis. Il sentit alors quelque chose de glacer tomber sur son visage et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en poussant un hurlement. Il se tourna vivement en ayant la ferme intention de faire regretter amèrement à l'impertinent qui avait osé faire ça… mais, son poing s'arrêta au vol en voyant le visage surmonté d'épais cheveux roux qui le fixait avec colère.

-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris pour te réveiller aussi tard ! Aboya alors l'inconnu.

-Espèce de sale enfant de pute ! Répliqua Ron avec colère. Tu m'as réveillé !!

Les deux roux s'affrontèrent farouchement du regard avant que l'inconnu ne pousse un long grognement.

-Cela ne me sert à rien de me battre contre moi-même, je suis une véritable tête de mule.

-Pardon !!

Comment ce type osait l'appeler tête de mule alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas ! Une minute… Il avait dit qu'il était une véritable tête de mule… pas que lui l'était… il avait dit qu'il était inutile de se battre contre _lui-même_… ce type… est-ce qu'il souffrait de problème de schizophrénie… Une minute…

-Ah, ça suffit les questions stupides ! Siffla l'inconnu. Tu es moi, je suis toi et je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens me prennent pour un crétin, si j'ai le même visage que toi quand je ne comprends pas quelque chose !!

Ce type… était entrain de les insulter. C'était quoi cette histoire de fou ?! Une minute… il essayait de comprendre, mais son cerveau semblait avoir pris des vacances prolongées à Tahiti…

-Je suis Aindreas Ò Raghallaigh. Et je suis ici pour t'entraîner.

-Une minute ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin d'entraînement !? De toute façon, vous êtes mort !

Les yeux bleus d'Aindreas le fusillèrent sans ménagement. Et il s'en fichait bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir débarquer en plein délire, et il demandait d'en sortir immédiatement !

-Je suis mort, bonne observation, toi tu es vivant, le ciel est bleu et vous avez libérez un démon furieux et assoiffé de sang.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Je ne ris pas.

Ron se sentit tétanisé par le regard furieux que lui envoya son autre lui-même. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type se comportait comme s'il avait un morceau très amer de nourriture coincé dans la gorge. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi désagréable. Enfin… à part avec les Serpentards. Mais, cela ne comptait pas. La vision furtive de yeux verts lime le fit grimacer.

-Je ne peux rien te révéler sur le pourquoi du comment, mais sache qu'un grand danger te guette, toi et surtout ceux qui te sont chers.

&&

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se trouver face à la maudite couverture verte… aussi verts que les yeux de Potter. Un rêve ? Il rêvait, depuis tout à l'heure ? Et la caverne ? Et les enfants ? Et Godric Griffondor enceint jusqu'aux yeux ? Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé de tout cela ? Il sursauta violemment en sentant une main ferme se poser sur son ventre. Oh Merlin… Son regard se tourna alors, lentement, vers le possesseur de cette main inconnue… Et il tomba nez à nez avec Potter! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre!? Encore pire, dans son lit!! Le brun poussa un petit grognement rauque avant de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Drago était tétanisé… sinon, quelle autre explication avait-il au fait qu'il ne hurlait pas au meurtre. Il allait le faire… il allait hurler, _maintenant_! Au même moment, la main se raffermit sur sa taille et il sentit son corps se raidir. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter était dans son lit? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici!!

-Ah! Tu es le premier à te réveiller! Comme c'est ironique… la belle aux bois dormant se réveille avant son prince charmant…

Drago tourna de nouveau son regard pour tomber sur le visage souriant de Théo. Son corps se raidit alors pour une toute autre raison.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il dangereusement.

Théo fit alors une petite moue boudeuse avant de s'asseoir sur son lit où Hermione Granger dormait paisiblement.

-Je suis Théodore Nott! Franchement Drago, quelle question grotesque!

-Ne joue pas avec moi.

Le châtain se contenta de continuer à sourire avant de se tourner lorsqu'il entendu le petit gémissement que Blaise laissa échapper.

-Lorsque les autres héros se réveilleront… j'expliquerais tout, mon cher Drago. Alors pas besoin d'agir comme si j'étais un méchant!

-Ça je n'en suis pas sur.

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Tu me brises le cœur, et Merlin sait que j'ai le cœur fragile!

-Tu m'en diras tant.

-Je ne suis pourtant pas celui duquel tu devrais te méfier Dray. Fit-il remarquer. En fait, je suis peut-être celui qui fera toute la différence…

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Message important de l'auteur** : Bon vous savez… les études, le travail, les amis et les fics, ça me prend tout mon temps libre… alors je suis vraiment désolé de dire que je serais, désormais, incapable de répondre aux reviews. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai trop de fics et trop de reviews (pas que je m'en plains) et je n'ai plus le temps pour y répondre… je recommencerais donc pendant les vacances de Noël… mais, répondre aux reviews me prend autant de temps que d'écrire une fic… je suis infiniment désolé et j'espère que mes lecteurs adorés ne m'abandonneront pas pour ça…

**Chapitre 15**

Drago ignorait ce qu'il était sensé dire. Et le sourire énigmatique de Théo ne l'aidait aucunement à savoir ce qu'il était sensé faire dans tout ce bordel. Il avait cette horrible impression que son cerveau allait, bientôt, faire une surcharge… Heureusement, il n'eut aucune besoin de répondre puisque Granger profita de ce moment pour laisser échapper un long bâillement tout en se redressant lentement sur le lit et de poser une main hésitante sur son abondante chevelure frisée.

-Ah… Ursula, la sorcière des mers, est enfin réveillée !! S'exclama Théo avec enthousiasme.

Aussitôt, la jeune sorcière pointa une baguette menaçante entre les deux yeux du châtain qui se contenta de sourire de plus belle. Drago ignorait ce que Théo trouvait de si drôle puisqu'il était convaincu que Granger était bien plus dangereuse que bien des sorciers plus expérimentés qu'elle. Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec quel facilité déconcertante elle arrivait à exécuter les sorts les plus compliqués et… Une minute, pourquoi se contentait-il de faire des réflexions dans sa tête… Il devenait vraiment… il sentit alors le bras de Potter se crisper, de nouveau, sur son ventre et se tourna légèrement pour voir que les yeux émeraude commençaient à s'ouvrir. Il sentit tout processus mentaux finir sa course lorsque Potter se redressa lentement, tout en gardant son bras autour de lui.

-Un rêve ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, Potter, c'est la réalité. Répliqua sèchement le blond. J'ignorais que tu rêvais de moi.

Cela sembla sortir le brun de sa torpeur, puisqu'il retira, précipitamment, son bras d'autour de lui. Il préférait mourir plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir froid sans ce bras autour de lui. Il se raisonna calmement, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il est froid si l'on pensait qu'il avait dormi… combien d'heures avait-il dormi ?

-Il est 6 heures du matin !! S'exclama Potter.

Drago sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il n'y comprenait plus rien… il… avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un tourbillon qui refusait de finir sa course et qui s'amusait à lui embrouiller les idées le plus possible. Sinon, comment pouvait expliquer qu'il venait de passer la pire nuit de sa vie… et, s'il devait en juger par l'étrange faux sourire que Théo abordait, rien ne s'arrangerait de si tôt. Merde.

-Qui es-tu !? Aboya Granger.

-Quand on demande quelque chose, Granger, on dit « s'il vous plait ». Fit remarquer Théo avec nonchalance. Ta maman ne te l'a pas appris.

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Nott ! Tu sais quelque chose et je vais te faire tout avouer maintenant !!

Le châtain se saisit alors brusquement du poignet de la jeune fille et celle-ci lâcha sa baguette dans un petit couinement sonore. Et, tandis que Théo l'approchait de lui, il ne pouvait que rester là, tétanisé par le choc.

-Je sais que le ciel est bleu, que la magie existe, que la fée clochette n'existe, malheureusement, pas.

-Tu te moques de moi… Siffla la jeune fille.

-Je te dis ce que je sais, c'est toi qui n'es pas assez spécifique.

Les dents de la brune grincèrent sauvagement et Drago ne pouvait que comprendre sa frustration. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose, Potter posa, fermement, sa main sur le bras de Théo et lui jeta un regard éloquent.

-Ah, j'ai compris, je ne touche pas à la vilaine belle mère.

Il enleva alors sa main, tout en souriant avec amusement. Drago n'en pouvait plus. A quoi est-ce que Théo jouait !? N'étaient-ils pas amis depuis leur première année !! Pourquoi est-ce que Théo se comportait de la sorte ? Pourquoi en savait-il autant ? Pourquoi…

-Je sens presque ton cerveau faire une surcharge Dray… Fit remarquer la voix endormie de Blaise.

Le blond se tourna vivement vers son meilleur ami qui se relevait avec difficulté alors que Weasley se frottait péniblement le front tout en maronnant des phrases sans queue n'y tête.

-Alors… maintenant que tu as entendu que tout le monde se réveille… Commença le mulâtre. Que se passe-t-il ici, Théo.

Le châtain fixa pendant quelques secondes Blaise puis, se releva et se plaça face à tous les lits. Drago n'avait jamais vu Théo avec un sourire… aussi étrange… faux aurait peut-être était le mot… Mais, son visage fermé, ce sourire indéchiffrable… il n'y comprenait rien.

-Il était une fois. Commença-t-il placidement. Un peuple vivait seul sur cette Terre avant même que les dinosaures existaient… Un peuple très puissant… et comme tout peuple très puissant et seul… ils firent la plus grosse idiotie qu'il aurait put faire… ils commencèrent à créer d'autres créatures pour pouvoir se sentir entouré.

Drago sentit ses sourcils se froncer d'incompréhension. Pourquoi est-ce que Théo parlait d'un peuple dont il se fichait éperdument ! Ce qui l'intéressait c'était l'époque des fondateurs et lui parlait d'une époque bien avant la préhistoire !!

-Ils créèrent, tout d'abord, les dinosaures… mais, ceux-ci étaient faibles et stupides… ce peuple ne les appréciaient pas beaucoup, et décidèrent, alors, de les détruire. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un brouillon.

Il passa alors une main légère dans ses cheveux alors que ses yeux bleus-verts devenaient de plus en plus sombres.

-Et ils s'amusèrent à créer des peuples l'un après l'autre… les éliminant, les améliorant… ils créèrent les licornes, les araignées, les animaux, et tout ce tra la la… Puis, vint la plus belle création qu'il ait put créer, les humains… Bon, certes, ils élimèrent les premiers parce qu'ils étaient laids et ne savaient pas dire plus que « Gah, gah, ouh, ouh ! » Les hommes étaient parfaits, intelligents, débrouillards, intéressant à regarder… mais, ils voulaient tester leur pouvoir jusqu'à l'infini… jusqu'à limite du possible… et ils créèrent…

-Les sorciers. L'interrompit Granger. C'est la légende du commencement, pourquoi parles-tu de ça ?

Théo sembla vaguement surpris avant qu'un sourire réellement amusé n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres fines. Son regard s'attarda, étrangement, sur la jeune fille.

-Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout. Bon, ce peuple créa les sorciers, mais le petit problème avec les sorciers… c'est qu'ils devenaient trop puissants, alors ils décidèrent de les éliminer. Mais, les sorciers, ayant eux vent de cette histoire et…

-Les éliminèrent tous. Finit la jeune fille. Mais…

-Pas tous, ma chère Mademoiselle Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Tout-Alors-Je-ferais-Mieux-De-La-Fermer.

La seule remarque constructive que Drago ait eu à dire sur ce pseudo c'est qu'il était bien trop long pour devenir un pseudo. Il se secoua légèrement la tête.

-Un seul survécut à ce véritable massacre… affaiblit et au bord de la mort… certes… mais bien vivant… et comme tout dernier survivant qui se respecte… il décida de partir à la quête de la revanche… et c'est _là_ que notre histoire commence…

Il prit alors une légère inspiration.

-Je ne sais rien de l'histoire des fondateurs. Déclara-t-il d'emblée. Mais, ce que je sais, c'est que ce… j'ignore comment nous devrions l'appeler… bon, peut importe, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a réussit à s'infiltrer à Poudlard en devenant professeur.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise.

-Pour la puissance, bien évidemment. Rappelez-vous qu'il est faible et ne peut pas accomplir sa vengeance… et qu'est-ce qu'un méchant fait lorsqu'il ne peut pas faire la job lui-même ?

-Il envoie quelqu'un d'autre… Murmura la brunette. Mais qui…

Le petit rire sinistre de Théo ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille.

-Poudlard était l'endroit idéal pour lui de trouver une personne puissante… assez puissante pour porter son enfant… celui qui exécutera sa vengeance. Alors… il a regardé et choisit la femme la plus puissante…

Il entendit la jeune brunette pousser un couinement horrifié en même temps que Blaise. Le mulâtre semblait être en état de choc et ses poings étaient serrés à n'en plus finir…

-Il n'a pas attaquer les fondateurs, vous étiez _trop_ puissants. Vous l'auriez empêché d'accomplir son plan. Comme je disais, il a donc choisit une jeune fille… puissante et vierge.

-En quoi sa virginité a-t-elle de l'importance ? Demanda la Griffondor.

-Élémentaire mon cher Watson… répliqua Théodore. Sa virginité va complètement changer la donne ! Ce cher Démon va violer la petite innocente… certains disent que c'est parce qu'elle était l'équivalent d'un ange que ce phénomène est apparut… moi je dis plutôt qu'elle était puissante et pure, mais, un ange… Bon, je m'égare… c'est un grand débat dans ma famille…

Drago avait l'impression qu'on lui avait remis plusieurs pièces d'un énorme puzzle… mais que les pièces principales manquaient à l'appel…

-Donc comme je disais, il la viole, elle tombe enceinte, il disparait dans des circonstances mystérieuses pas si mystérieuses que cela puisque l'on remarque que la même nuit, tous les fondateurs meurent.

Drago ignorait s'il était le seul à sentir cette crispation à son cœur en entendant Théo parler, avec autant de désinvolture, de la mort de son ancien lui-même…

-La jeune fille, qui n'avait que 15 ans à l'époque, mets au monde des bébés et se jette, par la suite, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Comment peux-tu t'en ficher à ce point… Siffla la brunette.

-De tout ce que je viens de te raconter… c'est _ça _que tu retiens ? Les Griffondors…

_-Des _bébés ? Murmura Drago.

Le regard du châtain s'attarda sur lui avant qu'il n'hoche lentement la tête.

-Des jumeaux. Continua le Serpentard. Des jumeaux de forces égales, les deux des demi-démons… et les deux complètements opposés. Quand je disais que cette fillette était puissante, je ne plaisantais pas. Elle a réussit à contrer le sortilège, qui voulait que les héritiers de cette bête veulent détruire les sorciers à tout prix, et à faire, qu'au contraire, l'autre jumeau ait comme seul but de protéger les sorciers. C'est absolument adorable. Une famille, deux camps ennemis jusqu'à la mort, littéralement. N'avez-vous pas l'Impression de vous trouver dans une tragédie grecque ?

Ce faux sourire nonchalant… le fait qu'il savait tant de chose… N'importe qui aurait deviné qui était Théo après ça…

-Et, comme vous avez de la chance, il se trouve que je sois le descendant du _gentil_.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 16**

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie… Drago se sentit, complètement, pris au dépourvu. Il n'était pas comme Blaise qui prenait chaque nouvelle situation comme si elle allait de soi… Il n'était pas comme Théo qui était au courant de cette histoire de fou depuis le début des temps… Il était Drago Angelus Malfoy et il venait de perdre la carte. Ça y est. Il abandonnait tout simplement. Lui étant la réincarnation de Godric Griffondor ? Bizarre, mais acceptable au bout d'un moment… Godric Griffondor étant l'esclave de Salazar Serpentard ? D'accord… on ne choisissait pas sa condition. Godric Griffondor étant amoureux de Salazar Serpentard ? il ne pouvait que plaindre le goût déplorable de son autre lui-même et remercier le ciel qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide. Des petits enfants fantômes qui lui montraient une grotte ? Il avait vu plus bizarre… bon, peut-être pas mais cela importait peu. Godric Griffondor… enceint jusqu'aux yeux ? Il sentit une boule se former à travers sa gorge… mais, au bout de quelques années de thérapie… il serait, probablement, capable de s'en remettre…Mais un démon centenaire, amer et rancunier… il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait accepter cela…. Surtout quand un de ses meilleurs amis… peut-être devrait-il dire _ex_ meilleur-ami… venait de leur annoncer tout cela, avec un magnifique petit sourire.

-J'ai plusieurs questions. Déclara Granger.

-Bien sur que tu en as. Tu es Hermione Granger, une fille pas comme les autres.

Le regard meurtrier que la brune lui envoya sembla amuser, plus qu'autre chose Théo. Et Drago ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à énerver la Griffondor. Il eut la vision, fugace, du poing maigrichon entrant en contact avec la peau délicate de sa joue. Il eut une grimace. Ouais… mieux valait éviter Granger.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous racontes tout ça ?

Le blond lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi demandait-elle cela ?

-Parce que vous êtes mes amis, franchement ! Quelle drôle de question ! S'écria le châtain faussement outré.

Drago fronça, aussitôt, les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton outré de Théo. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'était pas. Et le regard suspicieux de Granger lui disait, clairement, que la jeune fille ne le croyait pas non plus.

-Je ne vois aucune raison pourquoi tu nous raconterais tout cela.

-Autre que de ne pas vous laisser dans votre insupportable ignorance qui vous aurait, sûrement, rendu cinglé ?

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu nous as tout révélé pour_ notre_ bien-être.

Elle lui envoya alors un sourire dédaigneux. La brunette ne s'était jamais sentit autant énervée de sa vie. Elle essayait de le cacher… d'être le plus raisonnable possible… Mais, les menteurs et les manipulateurs tel que ce maudit Serpentard aux cheveux châtains… lui donnait des pousser d'urticaires. Elle refusa de penser que le sourire qu'elle lui avait envoyé ressemblait à celui que Rowena Serdaigle envoyait aux misérables vers de terre qui se trouvait sur son chemin… Nott se rapprocha alors, de nouveau d'elle, et s'arrêta à moins de quelques centimètres de son visage. Son sourire disparut alors et le regard qu'il lui lança la fit presque peur. Ce n'était pas le regard amusé et inoffensif qu'il affichait d'ordinaire… non, ce regard promettait la mort et le sang… son regard la transperçait et elle refusait de se laisser écraser.

-Granger… Granger… Granger…. C'est pour ça que je déteste les Griffondors. Murmura-t-il.

-Nott…Nott…Nott… c'est pour ça que je déteste les crétins qui me prennent pour une crétine.

Il se recula alors et éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant qui la fit grincer légèrement. Est-ce que ce type se moquait d'elle ? Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait dit de si drôle pourtant !! La frustration qu'elle ressentait… elle espérait que cela n'apparaissait pas sur son visage…

-Si je vous ai dit ça… c'est, effectivement, pour avoir quelque chose en échange. Déclara-t-il avec amusement.

-Quoi ? Notre aide ? Demanda froidement Drago.

Il ne comprenait pas à quoi Théo s'amusait. Pourquoi essayait-il de jouer dans leurs têtes de cette façon ? N'était-il pas amis depuis l'enfance ? Pourquoi…

-Je veux savoir… comment les fondateurs ont fait pour enfermer cette créature. Expliqua-t-il.

Drago fronça vaguement les sourcils.

-On ne sait pas. Répondit-il.

Théo tourna alors ses yeux vert-bleus vers lui et le regard incrédule qu'il lui lança lui fit hausser les sourcils.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Comment ça, _vous ne savez pas_ !? Aboya-t-il. Vous êtes supposé…

Il laissa échapper une longue respiration avant de passer une main sur son visage. Tous furent immensément surpris lorsqu'il entendit Granger éclater d'un rire amusé. Théo releva vivement la tête tout en la dévisageant étrangement.

-Tu n'as jamais eu l'air aussi humain qu'à cet instant Nott. Déclara-t-elle. J'arrive, enfin, à croire que ton sang est chaud et rouge comme le nôtre.

-Je te trouve _absolument _hilarante, Mademoiselle Je-Sais-tout qui ne sait _absolument_ rien d'intéressant.

Drago les vit s'affronter, farouchement, du regard et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se racler doucement la gorge. Il se tourna alors et tomba, nez à nez, avec les yeux verts de Potter. Merlin, il l'avait presque oublié avec toutes ses informations étranges ! Il se souvint alors, brusquement, que Godric Griffondor était enceint… et qu'il ignorait qui était le père. Il sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge alors que son regard restait rivé à celui du brun. Non… ce n'était pas possible… sûrement que Godric Griffondor avait fini par tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre durant toutes ses années… après tout, il ne l'avait vu progresser que jusqu'à ses 15 ans… et il ne pouvait penser… il ne pouvait… Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Potter avait une légère fossette au menton… Ça lui allait bien… non… ça ne lui allait pas bien, parce qu'il s'agissait de Potter et non de quelqu'un d'un minimum intéressant ! C'était le maudit survivant dont… dont Godric Griffondor était amoureux… Non ! Godric Griffondor était amoureux de Salazar Serpentard et… pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à des tas de choses inutiles…

-Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose en particuliers Potter ? Demanda paisiblement Théo.

-Je comprends que tu doives arrêter ce démon… Mais, moi je dois me battre contre…

-Voldemort ?

Drago sentit un désagréable frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale…

-Écoute-moi alors, mon cher Potter. Continua Théo. La jeune fille, mon ancêtre… est-ce que tu veux savoir son nom ?

Potter plongea son regard dans celui de Théo, et Drago refusa de se demander pourquoi il ressentait cet étrange pincement au cœur en les voyants se regarder de la sorte. Il devenait complètement cinglé.

-Marinda Serpentard…

Les yeux émeraude de Potter s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il dévisageait le châtain comme si celui-ci venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde. Il tourna son regard vers la gauche pour voir que Weasley s'était redressé comme un ressort e il vit que Granger était devenu aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Marinda Serpentard…

-C'était la jeune cousine de Salazar Serpentard… Potter… tu ne t'es jamais demandé… pourquoi les Serpentard avaient une aussi mauvaise réputation… Après tout… si tu es la réincarnation de Serpentard… ça m'étonnerait que quiconque te surnomme « Un génie du mal ».

-Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment. Répliqua froidement Potter. Et non, je ne me le suis jamais demandé.

-Et bien… il serait temps que tu te serves de ce qui rouille entre tes deux oreilles.

Le brun Griffondor le foudroya férocement du regard puis, il détourna les yeux tout en grommelant dans sa barbe. Drago ignora le sentiment de légèreté qui l'envahit lorsque Potter cessa de regarder Théo.

-Donc pour finir rapidement l'histoire… Marinda Serpentard c'est fait violé par le démon… c'est jeté en bas de la tour… les deux enfants ont été élevé à Poudlard puisqu'ils étaient des descendants d'un des fondateurs et que, ceux-ci, étaient morts avant d'avoir put mettre à termes leur progéniture.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à cet enfant qui se trouvait dans le ventre de Godric Griffondor et qui n'avait jamais put naître… Il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait cette espèce d'étrange nostalgie… Ce petit bébé… qui vivait et donnait des coups de pieds la nuit… N'était plus… Il eut l'image fugace de l'enfant fantôme aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux verts…

-L'un de ses enfants fut nommé : Salazar Serpentard Junior… et l'autre Thelius Serpentard. Toutes les méchantes histoires que vous pourrez entendre, un jour, sur Salazar Serpentard… et bien c'est la faute de ce petit enfant de pute.

Il s'approuva silencieusement avant de pencher la tête de côté.

-Et pourquoi je racontais ça moi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Voldemort. Expliqua Potter. Voldemort est le deuxième descendant.

-Et oui, n'est-ce pas tout à fait adorable !? J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise histoire… Et maintenant que je vous ai tout raconté… enfin tout ce que je sais… c'est à vous de rechercher le reste.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles !? Aboya Weasley. _Quel_ reste !?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je vous ai raconté tout ça ? Parce que j'aime entendre le propre son de ma voix ?

-Enfant de…

Blaise posa, vivement, sa main sur l'épaule crispé de Weasley. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard colérique, qui sembla s'apaiser rapidement alors qu'il détournait vivement les yeux en laissant échapper un petit grincement colérique. Le mulâtre n'y voyait aucun problème. Il comprenait que Weasley soit énervé, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela…

-Vous devez découvrir comment les fondateurs ont fait pour l'enfermer, et, ensuite, vous devez améliorer ce sortilège pour qu'ils puissent tuer ce démon.

-Tu es un démon non ?! Répliqua agressivement le roux. Pourquoi est-ce que…

-Pourquoi crois-tu que les descendants des _deux _jumeaux aient survécus ? C'est parce que nous ignorons comme nous tuer.

-Vous êtes immortels ?

-Non. Plus nous vieillissons… plus nous devenons humains… Mais, avant que nous soyons assez vieux pour être mortels… disons que Voldemort est en parfait exemple de la cruauté et de la méchanceté qu'ils peuvent faire durant leur jeunesse.

Il sortit alors un parchemin de sa poche.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que vous allez vous dépêcher de fouiller dans votre mémoire pour vous mettre au travail. Vous avez même la bénédiction de Dumbledore !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Hermione.

-Je lui ai tout dit, bien évidemment… comment pensez-vous qu'il savait que vous étiez les réincarnations des fondateurs ? Bon, certains pourraient dire qu'un petit oiseau lui a dit… mais, je suis loin d'avoir une cervelle d'oiseau donc…

Drago sentit une veine se former sur le haut de sa tête… pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ne leur avait rien dit plus tôt !? Pourquoi s'était-il contenté de leur révéler qu'ils étaient les réincarnations des fondateurs sans aller plus loin ? Pourquoi…

-Dumbledore aime bien _que nous découvrons par nous-mêmes_. Expliqua calmement Potter.

Le blond se refusa à se tourner vers lui. Son cœur semblait avoir une très faible tolérance aux yeux émeraude de Potter… et son pauvre organe avait été mis à rude épreuve déjà…

-Pourquoi est-ce que… Commença Granger avant que Théo ne lève la main pour l'interrompre.

-Plus tard, pour le moment, dormons, je suis crevé.

Il s'allongea alors sur son lit… où se trouvait présentement Granger qui le fixait avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-elle vivement.

-Dors Granger. Murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais la moindre chance que je m'essaye avec une personne comme toi.

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard haineux avant de se coucher à son tour, en tournant le dos au châtain. Drago ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle ne se relevait, tout simplement, pas et allait se coucher dans le dortoir des Griffondors. Son regard s'attarda sur Weasley qui s'était laissé tomber sur le lit de Blaise et dormait déjà. Son meilleur ami envoya un regard étrange au roux, avant de se coucher à son tour, en prenant soin de lui tourner le dos. Il jeta, à contrecœur, un regard à Potter qui le fixait déjà.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Je n'en n'ai rien à faire. Siffla le blond, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête avant de fermer doucement les yeux.

-Bonne nuit… Murmura-t-il.

Drago n'était pas convaincu qu'il pourrait dormir paisiblement avec le corps du brun si près du sien… Il se coucha alors et, contrairement aux autres, ne se tourna pas de l'autre côté. Il observa calmement le Griffondor qui se trouvait à ses côtés… sa peau mâte… ses lèvres fermes… sa jolie fossette au menton… Il devait admettre qu'il avait un certain charme… qui ne faisait aucun effet sur lui voilà tout… Il ferma alors les yeux et s'endormit.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 17**

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait décidé d'accompagner cet idiot ? Godric avait l'impression de s'être demandé cette question pour, au moins, la millième fois en une semaine. Pourquoi avait-il quitté son lit douillet, ses repas fins et ses bains chauds ? Pourquoi !? Son regard argenté dériva, pendant quelques secondes, sur Salazar et ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant que le brun sifflotait joyeusement. _

_-Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose ! S'exclama soudainement Salazar. C'est assez intéressant comme expérience._

_-Quoi donc ? Dormir sur le sol ? Prendre son bain dans une rivière glacée ? Manger comme des sauvages avec nos doigts ? Effectivement c'est une expérience fascinante…_

_-Ah… arrête de te plaindre pendant une seconde et profite du spectacle !_

_Godric supposait que Salazar voulait parler des arbres et des petits oiseaux qui chantaient, mais lui son spectacle était de regarder le brun sourire béatement en ouvrant grand les bras. Il avait l'impression de regarder un enfant. Bon un enfant qui mesurait 12 centimètres de plus que lui et qui avait des muscles d'aciers, mais un enfant quand même. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu Salazar aussi joyeux ? Même lorsque le brun se faisait draguer par une de ses baudruches qu'il aimait tant coucher… il ne souriait pas de cette manière. Bon, pas que cela lui importait ou quoi que ce soit… c'était juste… étrange de le voir de cette manière. Sa main se porta alors à son cou et il se mit à jouer avec la chaîne en argent que Salazar lui avait donné. Pourquoi est-ce que Salazar le lui avait donné d'ailleurs ? Il ne comprenait plus rien… Et, surtout, pourquoi est-ce que son cœur avait commencé à battre à la chamade ? Et pourquoi avait-il eu la vision folle de lui se jetant dans les bras de Salazar ? Il devenait sérieusement complètement fou. Même cinglé. Il avait besoin… son pied s'enfargea alors sur une racine et il se sentit tomber vers l'avant. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le sol, le bras puissant de Salazar le rattrapa en plein vol. Il ne pouvait même pas être surpris. Après tout, Salazar s'était toujours pris pour un super héros capable des pires idioties. Il releva alors les yeux et tomba directement dans le regard émeraude du brun. Est-ce que son cœur pouvait avoir la bonté d'arrêter d'essayer de sortir de sa cage thoracique ? Parce que, sérieusement, ce n'était pas naturel qu'il batte aussi fort. Et est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Parce qu'il avait cette étrange impression que le visage de Salazar se rapprochait du sien… Un peu plus… non, il ne rêvait pas… le souffle chaud balayait ses lèvres, le faisant frissonner involontairement. _

_-Godric… Murmura doucement le brun. _

_Le blond ne pouvait même pas répondre. Il avait l'impression que la chose que sa bouche pouvait exécuter comme mouvement, s'était de laisser son souffle saccadé sortir. Par nervosité, il passa une langue rapide sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Salazar se fixèrent alors sur celles-ci et Godric était convaincu qu'il allait vraiment, mais vraiment, mourir très bientôt. _

_-Godric je… il faut que je te dise que je…._

_Depuis quand Salazar bégayait-il ? Depuis quand lui-même restait silencieux ? Mon Dieu, il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une mauvaise pièce de théâtre dont les acteurs auraient oubliés le script ! _

_-Vas-tu enfin te déclarer ? Votre petit jeu commence, sérieusement, à m'agacer. Déclara une voix hautaine qui le fit sursauter brusquement. _

_Il se dégagea violemment de la semi-étreinte de Salazar pour tomber nez à nez avec une jeune fille, assez grande, aux longs cheveux bouclés et bruns. Il eut un frisson en voyant que l'un des yeux de cette fille était d'un blanc-bleu effrayant. Il se rappelait avoir déjà vu une vieille femme possédant des yeux de cette couleur… et qu'elle ressemblait à une sorcière d'épouvante. Bon, cette fille ne ressemblait pas à une sorcière, mais elle faisait tout de même peur. _

_-La femme-oiseau !! Hurla alors Salazar en pointant un doigt rageur sur la jeune fille. _

_Celle-ci haussa un sourcil parfaitement arqué avant de laisser échapper un petit bouffement. _

_-La femme-oiseau ? C'est trop mignon. _

_Elle se rapprocha alors de Salazar et se saisit de son poignet entre ses doigts graciles. Godric fronça, aussitôt, les sourcils. Et il ignora, comme à l'ordinaire, le petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en voyant que Salazar ne se dégageait pas mais se contentait de fixer la jeune fille comme si elle était une merveilleuse chose exotique. Il laissa, presque, échapper un petit rire dérisoire. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Après tout, cela faisait une semaine que Salazar n'avait pas couché une idiote sans cervelle ? Bien évidemment qu'il devait être dans un état de manque extrême. _

_-Je n'ai rien contre me faire coucher, mais je suis loin d'être une idiote sans cervelle. Fit remarquer, placidement, la jeune fille. _

_Godric sursauta violemment alors que la brune laissait tomber la main de Salazar et se dirigeait vers lui. Elle se saisit alors, à son tour, de son poignet. Le choc de chaleur qu'il ressentit alors faillit lui faire pousser un gémissement de douleur. Bon sang que lui faisait cette fille !? _

_-Lâche-le ! Grogna sauvagement Salazar._

_La jeune fille s'exécuta et les observa pendant quelques secondes avant de leur envoyer un sourire qui donna à Godric la chair de poule. _

_-Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré des gens de notre espèce. _

_Godric lui jeta un regard perplexe. De quoi cette fille parlait-elle ?! Des gens de leur espèce ? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'était pas aller en ville ? Cela faisait-il si longtemps qu'elle vivait dans la forêt qu'elle n'apercevait jamais d'humain ? Mais alors… comment est-ce que Salazar la connaissait ?! Qu'est-ce que…_

_-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Salazar. Je croyais t'avoir rêvé._

_-Voyons donc, mon Prince… Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réelle. Mais je t'ai, tout simplement, pris pour un de ses misérables moldus. _

_-Moldus ?_

_-Un sans-pouvoir si tu préfères._

_Un sans… pouvoir ? Bon, depuis le début cette fille semblait avoir perdu l'esprit, mais il s'agissait, vraiment, de n'importe quoi. Pourquoi parlait-elle de pouvoir ? Des gens de son espèce ? Il en avait assez. Il jeta un regard significatif vers Salazar… qui l'ignorait avec superbe et qui se contentait de fixer la jeune fille les sourcils froncés._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Ne veux-tu pas plutôt dire qu'est-ce que __**nous**__ sommes ?_

_Les deux s'affrontèrent farouchement du regard avant que la jeune fille ne semble capituler et ne lève la main en signe de paix._

_-Mon nom est Rowena Serdaigle. Dit-elle calmement. Et je suis une sorcière, ainsi que vous. _

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux puis, il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en grommelant doucement. Merde. Il avait cru être débarrassé de ses souvenirs encombrants… Il enfouit, encore plus, sa tête dans son oreiller en se demandant pourquoi celui-ci était aussi ferme et dure… et pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait aussi bon ? D'ordinaire il sentait vaguement les pommes à cause de son shampooing… mais là… il semblait sentir… une étrange odeur… pas qu'il s'en plaigne parce que ce n'était pas une odeur désagréable… loin de là même… Son bras descendit un peu plus bras sur son oreiller qui semblait vraiment long… Étrange… tout cela était vraiment étrange. Il entendit alors un léger grognement et rouvrit les yeux. Il n'existait pas d'oreiller parlant. En fait si, mais lui n'en possédait pas. Il n'avait jamais compris l'utilité d'avoir un oreiller qui jacassait continuellement dans ses oreilles alors qu'il avait déjà plusieurs amis qui le faisaient sans qu'on ait à payer une fortune pour cela et… Il sentit quelque chose de musclé et de chaud s'envoler autour de sa taille. Bon, de toute évidence il allait devoir sortir sa tête de son oreiller pour voir ce qu'il se passait même s'il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit moins d'une heure. Il sursauta violemment en apercevant que son oreiller portait un t-shirt…. Et que la chose qui était autour de lui était un bras… un bras musclé et bronzé… et que la main qui était attaché à ce bras se trouvait très proche de ses fesses. C'était quoi cette merde !! Il sursauta violemment en se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé il y avait de cela quelques heures… Théo… le démon… Godric enceint jusqu'aux yeux… Potter dans son dortoir… Potter dans son lit… Potter s'endormant sur son lit… Donc s'il devait suivre la suite logique de ce raisonnement… Le torse sur lequel il reposait n'était pas un oreiller. Il se sentit rougir comme une pivoine et essaya de se redresser d'un bond. Essayer était le mot clé puisque le bras de Potter semblait vouloir l'empêcher de bouger.

-Potter… Siffla-t-il.

Le brun se contenta de laisser échapper un petit grognement tout en refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il eut une grimace en se souvenant que Salazar était impossible à réveiller. Merde.

-Potter ! Cracha-t-il.

Pourquoi ce stupide Griffondor l'ignorait-il de la sorte ?! Ne voyait-il pas qu'il l'empêchait de respirer à accaparer autant de son espace vital ?! Il aurait bien voulu hurler, mais il pouvait, déjà, imaginer les coups d'œil indiscrets que ses amis lui lanceraient. Pas question. Il se pencha alors et mit sa bouche contre l'oreille du brun.

-Potter.

D'accord… pourquoi est-ce que le brun ne réagissait pas ?

-Potter !

Soudain, il se retrouva sur le dos avec Potter au-dessus de lui, les yeux ouverts sous le choc. Il avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire… et lui qui croyait la chose impossible. C'était assez fascinant dans un sens. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le brun se penchait sur lui, ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement des siennes. Cela ressemblait trop à son rêve. Plutôt à son souvenir… Et pourquoi son cœur, _à lui_, battait-il à la chamade ?! Il n'était pas Godric bon sang ! Les sentiments enfantins et puérils de ce type ne le concernaient en aucun cas ! Pourquoi… les lèvres du brun se rapprochaient encore plus. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi restait-il là, figer comme une statue ? Non… une statue n'aurait pas le cœur qui tambourinait comme un fou dans sa poitrine… Une statue ne rougirait pas comme une pivoine…

-Merde ! S'exclama soudainement Potter en s'éloignant d'un coup.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'offusquer à son tour qu'un hurlement strident le fit se tourner d'un coup vers le lit de Théo. Le châtain grimaçait légèrement tout en se massant l'oreille alors que Granger le fixait d'une manière meurtrière tout en tenant son oreiller contre elle, près à l'assener sur la tête de Théo à tout moment.

-Comment oses-tu !? Hurla-t-elle, indignée.

Je n'ai pas fait exprès Granger. Fit remarquer le Serpentard. Tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais jamais, ne serait-ce que, effleurer. Les gamines comme toi ne m'intéressent pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce que _**ta **_main faisait sur mes…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant que lui et Potter la fixait. Il n'avait jamais vu Granger rougir à ce point. Puis, elle se releva brusquement tout en pointant un doigt rageur sur Théo.

-Tu n'as pas fini de répondre à mes questions !

-Toutes les autres questions… c'est vous qui pouvez y répondre, Granger. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est vous gagner du temps.

-Du temps ?

-Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vous gagne du temps. Vous devez un gros merci à Pansy.

Drago sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Qu'est-ce que Pansy avait avoir la dedans ? Elle ne faisait aucunement partie de ça ! Certes elle était la cousine de Théo mais… elle était la cousine de Théo.

-Pour le moment, elle vous gagne du temps… mais, jusqu'à qu'elle point le pourra-t-elle ? Pas beaucoup en tout cas… si je suis très optimiste… je dirais un mois.

-Que fait-elle ? Demanda gravement Granger.

Théo lui envoya un petit faux sourire.

-Elle dort.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 18**

_Aindreas ignorait complètement ce qu'ils étaient sensés faire… Où étaient-ils supposés aller ? Merde… Il jeta un regard perçant vers Helga qui affichait, comme à l'ordinaire, un air complètement ennuyée… qui cachait efficacement la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il n'y avait personne dans ce monde qui connaissait Helga comme lui la connaissait… Cette fille… qui pensait tout connaître et qui se faisait un devoir de toujours affiché son petit sourire qui semblait dire « Je sais tout et rien ne me surprend »… était totalement terrifiée. Peut-être ne reconnaissait-elle même pas ce sentiment qui lui tenaillait la poitrine… mais lui pouvait voir la peur qui rôdait dans son regard. Il poussa un long soupir en regardant autour de lui. La lune luisait doucement à l'extérieur et il avait fait un petit feu pour que la jeune mulâtre ne meure pas de froid. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit Helga s'asseoir à côté de lui. _

_-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Murmura-t-elle doucement. _

_Le roux se contenta de garder le silence. De toute façon… qu'était-il sensé dire dans ce genre de situation ? _

_-Il y a tellement de bruit à l'extérieur… Continua la jeune fille. Tu sais… toute ma vie j'ai pensé que rien ne me surprendrait jamais. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. _

_Il refusa de détourner son regard du feu qui rougeoyait doucement. Il ne laisserait pas Helga entrer en dessous de sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Helga… Il se donna une claque mentale. Stupide cœur. N'était-ce pas suffisant qu'il est accepté de la voir comme une amie ? N'était-ce pas suffisant qu'il soit obligé de lui dédier toute sa vie ?_

_-J'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour tu t'en irais loin… _

_-Ne parles pas pour ne rien dire. Tu sais très bien…_

_Il n'aurait jamais du se tourner. Helga le fixait déjà… ses yeux verts… d'un vert si pâle… dans son visage chocolat… ils ressortaient encore plus. Le damnant encore plus… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était magnifique… _

_-Je sais que c'est stupide… mais je n'ai jamais eu peur tu sais… _

_-Tu n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur. _

_-Je suis une gosse gâtée, pas vrai ?_

_Il détourna de nouveau son regard. _

_-Oui. _

_Et avant qu'il ne puisse arrêter le restant de sa phrase… il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. _

_-Mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi. Et c'est parce que tu es toi que j'accepte d'être avec toi. _

_Il pouvait sentir la stupéfaction d'Helga. Et ce n'était comme s'il pouvait l'en blâmer. Il savait qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine… Il savait qu'il suait abondamment. Et pourtant, Helga appuya doucement sa joue contre son épaule, le crispant encore plus. _

_-Merci Aindreas… Murmura-t-elle. _

_-Arrête de me remercier pour aucune raison, tu m'énerves. _

_-Aindreas…_

_Il tourna légèrement sa tête vers la jeune fille et elle en profita pour se saisir de son visage entre ses deux mains. Ses joues devinrent, aussitôt, plus rouges et il sentit une chaleur suspecte s'abattre sur son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait bon sang !_

_-J'ai peur de cette aventure Aindreas. Souffla-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui va se passer. J'ai tellement peur… Je…_

_-Idiote. _

_Il mit alors sa main sur cette d'Helga. Sa main était tellement petite… tellement délicate… tellement douce… _

_-Je te protégerais de tout, tu le sais bien. _

_-A cause de cette malédiction… je sais. _

_A cause de cette malédiction ? Il fixa le visage en forme de cœur, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres pulpeuses… il regarda ses sourires, ses rires, ses pleurs, son imbécilité total, son je-m'en-foutisme… Cette enfant gâtée qui n'avait jamais eu à souffrir de toute sa vie. Cette fille qui descendait d'une famille qui adorait la magie noire… cette fille qui ne lui avait jamais menti… _

_-Non. Finit-il par murmurer. Pas seulement à cause de ça. _

_Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant les yeux verts limes s'écarquiller de stupeur. Soudain, il sentit les lèvres d'Helga s'arrêter à moins d'un centimètre des siennes. Ce fut à son tour d'avoir des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Et, ce qui le choqua encore plus, c'était qu'il ne se dégageait nullement… pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se dégageait pas ? _

_-Aindreas… mes sentiments pour toi… mes sentiments… je… _

_En 15 ans de vie… jamais Aindreas n'avait sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et menacer de l'étouffer… Jamais il ne l'avait entendu battre aussi vite. Il pouvait l'entendre dans ses oreilles. Il pouvait le sentir dans sa poitrine, dans sa gorge, dans sa tête… Et ses lèvres qui étaient si proches des siennes. Il admettait, à contrecœur, que certains de ses rêves concernant Helga… n'étaient pas des plus chastes… Même si certaines cousines de la jeune fille étaient beaucoup plus belles ou beaucoup plus sensuels… il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée pour elles… juste pour… _

_-Helga… _

_Soudain, les yeux de la jeune fille commencèrent à tourner au blanc et il sursauta violemment. _

_-Helga !_

_La mulâtre se mit alors à grimacer et à sangloter ! Qu'était-il sensé faire ! Merde qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?! Pourquoi… qu'est-ce que…_

_-Helga ! Réveille-toi ! Helga ! Ce n'est pas réel ! __**Ce n'est pas réel**__ ! _

_Ses hurlements semblèrent sortir la jeune fille de sa torpeur puisqu'elle lui jeta un regard mouillé de larmes avant de s'évanouir. Il allait avoir besoin d'une explication. Et il était déterminé à connaître enfin la vérité. _

Ron ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La première chose qu'il constate… c'était qu'il en avait vraiment marre voir les souvenirs de son ancienne vie avec ce satané Zabini qui avait le mauvais goût de se réincarner en garçon. Non. En fait, c'était bien mieux qu'il s'était réincarné en garçon puisque, ainsi, si le mulâtre l'énervait, il avait le droit de lui donner un coup de poing. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la masse qui avait décidé de le prendre comme oreiller et il sentit son corps se crisper. Zabini était allongé sur lui… ses cheveux noirs et bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la nuque étaient étalés sur lui… et sa main serrait sa chemise… sa main… il l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Même si Zabini était un garçon maintenant… il ne voyait pas vraiment de différence entre sa main et celle de d'Helga. Enfin, s'il observait le jeune homme… il ne voyait presqu'aucune différence… Ils étaient tous à fait identique… jusqu'à la chute de rein. Son corps se crispa pour une toute autre raison et il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres pleines… qui, il y avait de cela une minute, étaient à quelques millimètres des siennes… ouais… définitivement les mêmes lèvres pulpeuses…

-Elle dort. Déclara alors la voix de Nott.

Il se redressa alors d'un coup ce qui réveilla aussitôt Zabini qui lui lança un léger regard noir. Puis, avant même qu'il est le temps de faire la moindre remarque désobligeante, le mulâtre avait sauté du lit et s'était avancé vers Nott qui le regardait en souriant légèrement.

-Ah! Tu es enfin réveillé Jasmine ! S'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parlais Théo ? Demanda calmement le mulâtre.

-De Pansy et de son rôle dans toute cette histoire.

Ron sursauta alors. Même Parkinson avait un rapport dans toute cette histoire de fou !

-Comme je le disais avant que notre charmant Blaise ne m'interrompe…

Il envoya alors un petit sourire charmeur qui donna envie au rouquin de lui donné un coup de poing. Il eut une grimace. L'histoire entre Zabini et Nott ne le concernait en aucun cas. Même s'il pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer de rage et de dégoût… cela ne le regardait pas.

-Mon cher Grand-papa est très puissant… et son but, après des siècles de sommeil, est de détruire les sorciers le plus tôt possible. Pour cela il a besoin que d'une seule et unique chose…

Il leur envoya à tous un petit sourire moqueur.

-Pas de suggestion ?

-Arrête de jouer Nott. Siffla Hermione.

-Tu n'es pas amusante Granger. Pas étonnant que tu sois célibataire.

Ron pouvait clairement voir qu'Hermione était sur le point de piquer une saine crise de colère… Et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir… après tout, lui aussi désirait vraiment donner un bon coup de poing dans les dents de Nott…

-Comme je le disais… Continua Nott comme si de rien n'était. Il a besoin d'une seule et unique chose… Un corps… et deviner quel corps il a décidé d'envahir.

-Voldemort… Murmura Harry.

-Effectivement Potter ! Mais, à votre niveau actuel… vous battre contre lui reviendrait à un massacre pure et simple… je dirais même un suicide.

-Nous ne sommes pas si faibles que ça ! Répliqua vivement Ron, les dents serrés.

Nott lui envoya un soupir exaspéré et il eut, de nouveau, l'envie de l'envoyer au tapis. Pourquoi Zabini était-il ami avec ce type ?

-Donc Pansy… qui partage mon sang, celui de Voldemort et celui de notre cher démon… à le pouvoir de connecter son esprit au sien… celui du démon je veux dire.

-On avait compris. Répondit Hermione.

-Oui… bon. Par conséquent si Pansy dort… et qu'elle a réussit à connecter son âme à celui de notre grand démon qui réside, présentement, dans le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Voldemort dort… Murmura alors la brunette. Il dort… donc ne peut pas attaquer le monde sorcier pour le moment.

Nott hocha lentement la tête tout en fixant Hermione d'une manière… que Ron n'arrivait pas à comprendre. De toute façon… qui arriverait jamais à comprendre Nott… il était complètement incompréhensible ce type…

-Pansy peut le retenir pendant un certain temps avant qu'il ne lui reste plus de magie… Et, pendant ce temps, il sera de votre devoir de devenir plus puissant et de découvrir comment les fondateurs ont fait pour tuer ce démon. Et c'est pour cela que Dumbledore nous dispense de cours jusqu'à cette grande bataille… et nous sommes, théoriquement, supposé y retourner après cette guerre. Mais, franchement, combien de chance avons-nous de survivre ?

La seule personne qui poussa un couinement plaintif fut Hermione qui fixait Nott comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde. Enfin, si… il venait d'annoncer la fin du monde. Enfin, il se comprenait ! Pourquoi essayait-il de comprendre ses propres pensés qu'il comprenait déjà…

-Je peux voir le futur. Déclara alors Zabini, le faisant écarquiller brusquement les yeux.

Le mulâtre ne lui envoya aucun regard et se contenta de fixer Nott.

-Je sais…

-Et ce que je peux vous dire… c'est que notre futur n'a absolument rien de joyeux.

-Et bien.

Nott éclata alors de rire avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Zabini.

-Et, il y a de grandes possibilités que les fondateurs ne soient d'aucune utilité et, peut-être, qu'ils ne savent même pas quel sort qu'ils ont utilisé.

-Bien que cela m'étonnerait fort, mon très cher Blaise… je dois dire que j'ai pensé à cette possibilité et que j'ai, peut-être, une solution. Mais rien ne peut être fait sans vous… il va falloir que vous passiez le maximum de temps ensemble… des Griffondors et des Serpentards…

Il envoya un petit sourire à la ronde.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon j'explique la raison de mon retard ! J'ai eu une grippe qui m'a cloué au lit avec de la fièvre pendant 2 jours entiers (l'horreur) ensuite je suis tombée dans ma période d'examen à l'école ! Résultat : je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi ! Bon maintenant je suis de retour en force !

**Chapitre 19**

Harry en disait qu'il aurait préféré avaler ses propres intestins que de faire équipe avec eux. Déjà qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment positif à l'égard de Nott, qui semblait se faire un devoir d'afficher ce petit sourire qui ne voulait absolument rien dire tout en semblant montrer sa supériorité sur le monde entier… et avait-il parlé de la manière qu'il parlait de la fin du monde… Comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Pire encore, il donnait l'impression de s'en moquer éperdument… Zabini ne lui inspirait rien en particulier… Depuis leur première année, le mulâtre semblait à moitié endormi, ne prêtant aucune attention au monde extérieur. Un peu difficile de détester ce genre de personne. Quant à Malfoy… il refusa de tourner son regard vers le blond. Malfoy était une toute autre histoire sur laquelle il refusait de s'attarder. Passé des jours en compagnie de Malfoy… seuls… non, il ne pensait pas en être capable.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses cette question alors que tu connais pertinemment la réponse ? Demanda avec agacement Hermione. A moins que tu aimes à ce point entendre le son de ta propre voix ?

-N'ai-je pas une voix fantastique ?

Harry n'aurait pas voulu recevoir ce regard noir. Il était convaincu qu'Hermione avait réussit à mettre, même dans son regard, des sortilèges dangereux et meurtriers. Mais, Nott se contenta de lui envoyer un grand sourire amusé avant de faire un vague signe de main.

-Alors… mettez-vous au travail. Déclara-t-il.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Nott ?! Aboya Ron.

-Connectez-vous avec votre moi intérieur et allez parler aux fondateurs ! Croyez-vous êtes payer à ne rien faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne nous paies pas. Répliqua son meilleur ami.

-Ce n'est qu'une figure de style, Ron…

-Ne m'appelle pas…

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nott était déjà sortit du dortoir des Serpentard. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui avant de pousser un long soupir. Bon d'accord… comment était-il supposé rencontré Salazar Serpentard ? Merlin qu'il n'y comprenait plus rien. En fait, il avait l'impression que son cerveau était sur le point de faire une surcharge.

-Comment est-on supposé rencontre nos autres nous-mêmes ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Lui répondit Zabini.

Sans un mot de plus, le mulâtre se recoucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de froncer les sourcils. Certes, son cerveau n'arrivait pas, encore, à saisir la gravité de la situation. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il s'endorme ! Alors pourquoi…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Zabini !? Demanda bruyamment Ron. Ne réalises-tu pas…

-Je te ferais remarquer, Weasley, qu'à chaque fois que nous avons vu des souvenirs ou rencontrer les fondateurs, nous dormions. Il est donc logique que nous dormions de nouveau non ?

Puis il ferma la bouche, semblant retourné dans les bras de Morphée. Harry vit Ron lui jeter un regard noir avant de se coucher à ses côtés. Le brun se demanda vaguement pourquoi son meilleur ami ne se mettait-il pas à côté d'Hermione. Il se secoua la tête et se recoucha à son tour aux côtés de Malfoy. Il ne voulait même pas demander cette question à Ron… sinon le roux pourrait la lui poser en retour… et il ne voulait pas se demander pourquoi il voulait être aux côtés de Malfoy pour s'endormir. Merlin, quelle plaie… Son regard dériva vers le visage de Malfoy, qui avait déjà fermé les yeux. Et il eut une grimace en voyant, de nouveau, à quel point le blond était superbe. Malfoy n'avait pas un visage ordinaire… comment est-ce qu'une personne aussi désagréable pouvait être aussi magnifique ?

-Potter… Murmura doucement le blond.

-Oui…

Le blond garda, pendant quelques secondes, le silence avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Et Harry sentit son cœur battre à la chamade alors que sa bouche se desséchait. Les yeux de Malfoy semblait presqu'argent… il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux… il se prit à espérer qu'un endroit du corps de Malfoy soit un peu moins parfait. Une tâche de naissance, un grain de beauté, une cicatrice, n'importe quoi pour qu'il cesse de paraître aussi parfait !

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe Potter. Continua alors Malfoy.

-Si tu veux savoir… moi non plus.

Le blond laissa alors échapper un long soupir qui lui frôla les lèvres. Oh Merlin… c'était comme une avalanche de sensation… il se souvint alors de son souvenir où Serpentard avait faillit embrasser Griffondor… seulement quelques centimètres et il aurait pu posséder ses lèvres qu'il voulait tellement… depuis des années… peut-être des millénaires…

-Pour te dire la vérité… dès la première fois que je t'ai vu… j'ai voulu t'étrangler. Admit le blond.

-C'est totalement réciproque.

-Le plus loin je suis de toi… le mieux je me porte.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Il avait envie de se rapprocher, de poser ses lèvres sur celles qui se trouvaient en face de lui… et, ensuite, de rouler avec lui sur ce lit… d'embrasser son cou… sa colonne vertébrale… il voulait… il voulait beaucoup trop de chose pour son propre bien.

-Mais, il semblerait que le destin veuille te mettre sur mon chemin… alors je voudrais juste que l'on…

Le blond se tut alors et plongea son regard argenté dans le sien. Il avait l'impression de se noyer, il n'arrivait plus à respirer… et il ignorait s'il voulait vraiment recommencer…

-L'on s'efforce de cohabiter ensemble… de travailler ensemble…

-Tu fais les premiers pas Malfoy ? S'étonna vaguement le brun.

Le rougissement qui tinta les joues de porcelaine faillit le tuer sur le champ. Etait-ce possible d'être superbement adorable… ou adorablement superbe ? Bon cela importait peu puisque les deux allaient parfaitement bien à Malfoy.

-Je ne veux pas attendre après toi, Potter. Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il semblait à Harry qu'il commençait à faire drôlement chaud dans cette pièce… et qu'il y avait un manque, flagrant, d'oxygène puisque lui et Malfoy commencèrent à respirer plus vite. Il eut envie de se donner une claque mentale lorsqu'il s'imagina rouler sur le blond, poser les lèvres sur les siennes et enfin le faire sien pour l'éternité.

_Salazar n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression que son corps, que son cœur, que son âme était en feu ! Lui, Godric et Rowena s'étaient arrêté à une petite auberge tenue par des moldus, et, il pouvait assurer qu'il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Exactement 5 hommes étaient venus voir Godric. Certes, ils avaient tous crus qu'il s'agissait d'une fille… Mais, lui n'en pouvait plus. Il jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme qui s'était assis à côté de Godric. Non, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. _

_-Ta proie risque de t'échapper. Fit remarquer avec amusement Rowena. _

_Il jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille qui se contenta d'hausser avec nonchalance les épaules et de tourner le regard vers sa future proie. Le jeune homme qu'elle dévisageait avec insistance lui envoya un petit sourire coquin auquel elle répondit sans problème. _

_-En tout cas, moi je n'ai aucune intension de mourir de faim. _

_Elle se leva alors avec grâce et se dirigea vers l'homme d'on elle oublierait sûrement très rapidement le nom. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la juger. Après tout, il avait fait la même chose à la cour. Son regard se fit un peu plus acérer lorsque l'homme posa une main ferme sur le bras de Godric qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Salazar sentit ses dents se crisper de rage avant qu'il ne se lève d'un bond. Il en avait assez. Sans un mot de plus, il se saisit du bras de Godric qui poussa un léger couinement surpris. _

_-Je dois te parler. Siffla-t-il avec colère. _

_Le blond lui jeta un regard surpris tout en se laissant entraîner vers l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il fut convaincu d'être assez loin des regards indiscrets, il se tourna d'un coup vers Godric. _

_-Je te trouvais très… gentil avec cet homme. Cracha-t-il. _

_Godric se contenta d'hausser un sourcil tout en le fixant avec perplexité. Il eut la désagréable impression que le blond le jaugeait et analysait ses réactions… et que ses réactions lui plaisaient énormément. _

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua le blond. Je me comportais comme à l'ordinaire. _

_-Bien évidemment… et c'est pour cette raison que tu le laissais te tripoter le bras ? _

_Est-ce qu'il hallucinait le grand sourire amusé de Godric ? Est-ce qu'il hallucinait ses yeux qui pétillaient ? Non… cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il connaissait le blond… _

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Salazar. J'ai l'impression que cela t'a déplu que cet homme m'approche. _

_-Bien évidemment que ça m'a déplu ! Aboya-t-il avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se contrôler. _

_Le sourire amusé de Godric s'agrandit d'avantage et il sentit ses poings se serrer. Il n'y comprenait rien et cela l'énervait à un point tel qu'il avait l'impression de voir rouge. _

_-Franchement Salazar… je ne comprends pas du tout ta réaction. Répliqua calmement Godric. Que feras-tu lorsque j'aurais un amant ?_

_Un… amant… avant même que son cerveau puisse donner le moindre ordre concret à son corps, il se sentit bouger bien plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais bougé et se saisit brutalement des bras gracile de son blond ami qui le fixait calmement. _

_-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Siffla-t-il avec rage._

_-J'ai 16 ans depuis un mois. Répliqua placidement Godric. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je resterais chaste jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?_

_Il lui fit un petit sourire paternel qui lui donna envie de lui arracher la tête. Un amant ? Godric ? Jamais ! Il ne le permettrait pas ! Godric lui appartenait ! Il ! Il savait que ses mains devaient serrer les bras de Godric à lui faire mal, mais le blond ne réagissait… et lui était sur le point de complètement perdre la tête. _

_-Tu veux perdre ta virginité à ce point ? Demanda froidement Salazar._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais, un jour, je le ferais. C'est évident non ? _

_-Non !!_

_Il plaqua alors sa bouche contre celle du blond qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement surpris. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette tension dans son cœur, dans son âme, dans son corps. Cette envie folle qui lui brûlait les reins à n'en plus finir. Ils se connaissaient depuis près de 5 ans… et depuis toutes ses années… il l'avait voulu rien que pour lui… les lèvres fines de Godric s'entrouvrir sous les siennes et il se sentit brûler pour de bon. Jamais un baiser ne l'avait autant excité. Jamais, n'avait-il eu autant envie de quelqu'un… _

_-Je te l'avais bien dit Aindreas que nous les rencontrerions sous des circonstances intéressantes…_

_Salazar sursauta violemment et se retourna brusquement vers une jeune fille à la peau noire et aux grands yeux verts, son compagnon était un grand roux au visage emplis de tâches de rousseurs. Et il avait envie de les étrangler. _

_-Qui êtes-vous !? Hurla-t-il. _

_-Nous ? Demanda la jeune fille._

_Elle lui envoya un grand sourire. _

_-Nous sommes vos compagnons de vie, bien évidemment…_

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 20**

_Aindreas s'obligea à ne pas laisser échapper un long soupir. Le regard noir que venait de lui lancer ce type aux yeux verts émeraudes… ne concurrençait nullement seulement du blond qui l'accompagnait. En fait… les yeux gris semblaient leurs promettre une mort, très douloureuse d'ailleurs, s'il ne s'expliquait pas dans les 10 secondes qui suivaient… Dans un sens, il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Si quelqu'un l'avait interrompue alors qu'il était d'embrassé passionnément la personne qui l'intéressait… Il l'aurait accepté avec très peu de bonne grâce. Son regard s'attarda sur le sourire amusé qu'envoyait Helga aux deux jeunes hommes. Et, pour être honnête, ce sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Certes, cela faisait un an qu'ils voyageaient autour du pays… cherchant, désespérément, cette « destiné » dont le père de la mulâtre avait parlé… D'ailleurs, il se promettait de se faire un devoir sacré de lancer une boule de feu sur la demeure des Poufsouffle. Destiné ? Renvoyer de la maison ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Son regard s'attarda, de nouveau, sur ses voyageurs qui les fixaient avec de plus en plus de méfiance. Et il ne pouvait les en blâmer. _

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda froidement le blond, ses yeux gris se plissant dangereusement. _

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Répliqua Helga. Nous sommes vos compagnons de vie. Alors il est inutile que tu nous vouvoies. _

_Et elle envoya un charmant sourire au blond qui lui lança alors un regard si foudroyant qu'il était convaincu que n'importe qui d'autre se serait enfui en courant en appelant sa mère à l'aide… Mais, bien évidemment, Helga se contenta de laisser son petit sourire mutin bien en place. La colère et l'incompréhension qu'émanaient des voyageurs lui fit pousser un long soupir résigné. Lui aussi n'y comprenait rien. Après tout, Helga s'était contenté de lui annoncé, il y avait de cela une semaine, qu'elle avait enfin trouvé leurs destinés. Il était tout aussi perdu qu'eux. Si ce n'était plus. Soudain, il entendit un petit rire amusé et se tourna lentement. Et sursauta légèrement en tombant directement dans des yeux… plus qu'étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu un regard comme celui-ci. L'un était d'un blanc presque bleu alors que l'autre était marron… _

_-Bonjour. Dit-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Nous sommes… Commença Helga. _

_-Ce sont des malades mentaux. Interrompit glacialement le blond. _

_Aindreas lui jeta alors un regard torve. Il était loin d'être un malade mental ! Certes, il ne pouvait garantir que le cerveau d'Helga fonctionnait parfaitement bien… mais, il pouvait affirmer qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il eut juste le temps de voir la jeune fille afficher un sourire carnassier qu'il sortit, d'un coup sec, son épée et la pointa sous la gorge blanche de la jeune fille. _

_-Rowena ! S'exclama alors le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés. _

_Mais, les yeux d'Aindreas ne quittèrent pas ceux de cette « Rowena »… qui le fixait avec un sourire bien trop moqueur à son goût. _

_-Si j'étais toi… je surveillerais mes arrières. _

_Il tourna légèrement la tête et sentit son sang faire un tour rapide dans ses veines. Helga le fixait, impassiblement, alors que l'épée du blond était pointé directement sous sa gorge brune. Ses yeux verts limes n'affichaient aucune surprise… et il l'aurait volontiers étranglé pour ça. Il laissa échapper un grognement rauque tout en arrêtant de menacer la brunette. _

_-Relâche-la ! Aboya-t-il. _

_-Je vais me répéter pour la dernière fois… qui êtes-vous. _

_Aindreas lui jeta un regard mauvais. Ce type… ne relâcherait pas Helga. Et cette idiote ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de sourire avec amusement. Il pouvait sentir son tatouage le brûler légèrement, lui ordonnant de se jeter sur la personne qui osait menacer son maître ! Il eut une grimace explicite. _

_-Est-ce que tu es en danger ? Demanda-t-il à Helga, ignorant complètement le blond. _

_-Tout va bien, Aindreas. Il ne me fera pas le moindre mal._

_Les yeux argentés se firent encore plus acérés alors que la pointa de sa lame s'appuyait, un peu plus fortement, sur la gorge délicate d'Helga. Aindreas du se rentrer les ongles dans la main pour ne pas se jeter, comme un sauvage sur cet homme qui osait menacer la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Il se sentit blêmir d'un coup. La personne… la plus chère à son cœur !? Mais de quoi parlait-il !? Il était entrain de devenir cinglé ou quoi !? Helga était… Helga était… Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non, il y penserait plus tard… bien plus tard… pour le moment… il se devait de négocier avec le blond… _

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne te ferais pas le moindre mal ? Siffla le blond. _

_-Parce que tu dois le sentir non ?_

_Helga se tourna alors légèrement vers le blond, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et Aindreas était convaincu de sentir ses entrailles brûlés de colère. Le blond était vaguement plus grand qu'Helga… et ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ignorant le monde extérieur. La mulâtre posa alors délicatement sa main sur la joue du blond. _

_-Tu peux le sentir non ? Ce lien qui nous unit. Ce lien qui nous dit que nous serons très proches._

_Proches ? Proches comment ? Proches jusqu'à quel point ? Ses dents se crispèrent de rage alors que ses ongles rentraient encore plus dans sa peau. Il avait envie d'hurler, de les séparer… vite. Très vite. Il voulait se saisir du bras d'Helga, l'obliger à être à côté de lui. Juste à lui ! Bon sang ! Il était à ses côtés depuis des années ! Il était hors de question qu'un blondinet, aux cheveux trop longs d'ailleurs, ne lui vole la personne la plus… une minute… ses dents se serrèrent à lui faire mal. De quoi parlait-il ? La main d'Helga descendit alors se posant sur la nuque du blond, qui continuait à la fixer étrangement. Puis, la jeune fille laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire. _

_-Nous allons être très proches, crois-moi ! Pour toute notre vie !_

_Probablement qu'un coup de poing au cœur lui aurait fait moins mal. Il en avait assez ! En deux pas, il se trouva à côté d'Helga et lui agrippa fermement le bras, la faisant sursauter. Mais, son regard était bien trop occupé à foudroyer, vicieusement, le blond… qui se contentait de le fixer en haussant un sourcil parfaitement arqué. _

_-Tu ressembles à une fille. Fit-il remarquer sèchement. _

_Du rouge tinta les joues pâles alors que les yeux gris le foudroyaient sans ménagement. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la lame du jeune homme brun, auquel il n'avait plus porté la moindre attention, se poser fermement sur sa nuque. Ses yeux se plissèrent férocement. Puis, la main du brun s'abattit sur l'épaule du blond._

_-Toi. Grogna-t-il. N'insulte pas Godric. Et toi. Dit-il en regardant Helga. Pourquoi dis-tu ses inepties !? Qui es-tu pour dire que tu deviendras quelqu'un de __**très proches**__ de Godric ! _

_Aindreas vit, du coin de l'œil, le dénommé Godric rougir de plus belle… mais, cette fois-ci, un étrange petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il entendit alors un léger éclat de rire. _

_-J'ignorais que j'aurais le droit à une telle performance ! S'exclama alors celle qui devait s'appeler Rowena. La jalousie est un vilain défaut !_

_De quoi cette folle parlait-elle ?! La jalousie ? Quelle jalousie ? Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Qu'est-ce que la jalousie avait avoir avec toute cette histoire de fou ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Helga voulait, tellement, rencontrer ses voyageurs. Qui étaient-ils ? D'où venaient-ils ? Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Godric et son brun compagnon échanger un regard timide avant de se tourner vivement de l'autre côté. C'était, vraiment, du grand n'importe quoi. _

_-Je me nomme Rowena Serdaigle. Dit alors la jeune fille brune, faisant une courbette moqueuse. Et le grand brun se nomme Salazar Serpentard et le blond qui ressemble à une fille…_

_-Je ne ressemble __**pas**__ à une fille. Cracha le blond. _

_-S'appelle Godric Griffondor. Et maintenant, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?_

_Helga posa alors sa main sur son épaule, lui envoyant un sourire confiant. Un grognement rauque s'échapper des lèvres d'Aindreas qui laissa tomber sa garde. D'accord. Si Helga tenait tant à les voir mort, il n'y pouvait rien… à l'exception de s'assurer qu'elle souffre le moins possible. Cette sale gosse pourrie gâtée. _

_-Mon nom est Helga Poufsouffle et lui se nomme Aindreas Ò Raghallaigh. Et, comme je le disais auparavant, nous sommes vos compagnons de vie. _

_Les deux femmes échangèrent alors un sourire énigmatique… qu'Aindreas n'essaya même pas d'analyser. Il se promettait de fendre le crâne d'Helga… pour enfin comprendre qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son cerveau tordu… Mais, pour le moment, il se contenterait de se laisser porter par le courant. _

_-Oh ? Compagnons de vie dis-tu ?_

_Rowena Serdaigle posa alors sa main sur son menton, ses yeux remontant vers le ciel, semblant chercher une réponse quelconque. _

_-Très bien alors. Finit-elle par dire. Bienvenue. _

_-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Répliqua Salazar Serpentard. Nous ignorons complètement qui ils…_

_-Premièrement, Salazar, j'ignorais que tu étais aussi rabat-joie. Et toi qui aime tant prendre des risques inutiles… cela me déçoit…_

_Les yeux émeraude la fusillèrent sans ménagement alors qu'elle se contentait d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules. _

_-Deuxièmement, n'as-tu pas entendu… Ils sont nos « compagnons de vie ». _

_Elle leur fit alors un vague signe de main. _

_-Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée… j'aimerais bien retourner à mon futur repas. _

_Un sourire gourmand apparut sur ses lèvres fines, faisant frissonner d'effroi Aindreas. Cette fille… était vraiment étrange. Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle partit vers sa proie. Helga laissa alors échapper un petit rire amusé avant de se tourner, le visage rayonnant vers lui. _

_-Nous avons enfin trouvé notre destiné, Aindreas. Murmura-t-elle. _

_Il ignora le coup au cœur qu'il ressentit en voyant la jeune fille aussi heureuse. Elle était vraiment belle… bien trop belle d'ailleurs. Il se donna une claque mentale et enleva rapidement son bras de sur sa main. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que voulait dire cette étrange émotion qui lui saisissait les tripes et l'empêchait, par certains moments, de respirer convenablement. Il devait protéger Helga… être avec elle… et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il entendit quelqu'un pousser un profond soupir près de lui et se tourna vers Salazar Serpentard. _

_-J'ignore qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire « compagnons de vie »… mais, pour le moment, je suis bien trop fatigué pour me poser la moindre question intelligente. Donc, je vais aller me coucher et je vous conseille, tout simplement, d'en faire de même. _

_Le brun s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un coup sec, refusant de se tourner vers eux. _

_-Godric… murmura-t-il. Je t'attendrais dans notre chambre… Je…_

_Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose mais, il se secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Il eut juste le temps de voir Godric Griffondor devenir rouge pivoine, leur faire un vague signe de main, avant de partir, à son tour, à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Pourquoi avait-il la dangereuse impression d'être tombé dans un groupe de fou ?_

_A suivre…_


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 21**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempée de sueur. Merci Merlin… Merci… ses mains se crispèrent sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Etait-ce possible d'être la réincarnation d'une personne qui ne lui ressemblait aucunement ? Cela lui importait peu que Rowena soit plus intelligente que la moyenne, qu'elle connaisse plus de milles sorts par cœur, qu'elle puisse se transformer en aigle à volonté… et qu'elle soit prête à coucher avec le premier venu lorsque cela lui tentait… elle croisa alors ses bras autour de ses jambes et se mit à se balancer lentement. D'accord… il était vrai que beaucoup de filles le faisaient… et elle s'en fichait éperdument. Après tout, c'était leur vie, leur corps et cela ne la concernait en rien. Mais se voir elle-même se jeter sur des gars qu'elle connaissait à peine… les voir la déshabiller et, durant tout le moment, rire silencieusement de leur médiocrité… Merlin… elle le remerciait de l'avoir réveillé avant qu'elle n'arrive au moment où cet homme inconnu allait se faire chevaucher par Rowena… Elle passa une main moite sur son front. Elle avait besoin d'air… elle sortit alors de la chambre et poussa un soupir découragé... elle ne connaissait rien au territoire des Serpentards… d'ailleurs, pourquoi devait-elle rester ici ? Pourquoi les Serpentards n'étaient-ils pas venu dans leur dortoir !?

-Parce que, contrairement à vous les Griffondors, les Serpentards ne poseront pas de questions en vous voyant dans nos dortoirs… ils feront, certainement, des suppositions et comporteront, très probablement, des rumeurs… allant du meurtre à des orgies tous les soirs… Mais, ils ne nous poseront jamais la question.

La brunette se tourna d'un bond pour tomber nez à nez avec Théodore Nott qui la fixait avec son petit sourire en coin habituel. Et, comme à l'ordinaire, elle eut envie de lui donner un coup de poing. Mais, elle se contenta de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Est-ce que tu as lu dans ma tête ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Le châtain lui envoya un regard amusé avant d'hausser les épaules.

-J'aimerais bien dire que je suis tout puissant et que je peux même aller fouiller dans la tête de la plus intelligente des sorcières depuis Rowena Serdaigle… oh… une minute, tu _es_ Rowena Serdaigle.

Est-ce qu'il croyait qu'il était drôle ? Parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Hermione se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir avant de lui tourner fermement le dos. Soudain, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Nott lui effleurer la nuque et elle s'obligea à ne pas frissonner.

-Mais, je dois admettre que c'est juste parce que tu parlais à voix haute que j'ai pu te répondre. Dit-il avec amusement. Bien que j'aimerais pouvoir fouiller dans ta tête.

-Pourquoi ?

Nott prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question et Hermione se demanda, avec contrariété, pourquoi elle ne se dégageait pas de cette chaleur étouffante qui émanait du Serpentard. D'ordinaire, elle n'aimait pas quand les gens rentraient dans sa bulle. Elle aimait garder une certaine distance avec tous, que ce soit physique ou psychologique. Et voilà qu'elle laissait Nott l'envahir à ce point ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi…

-Je ne sais pas. Finit-il par admettre. J'ai toujours trouvé amusant de regarder les gens… de deviner leurs réactions… les gens sont assez prévisibles en général… Mais, pas toi.

Il posa alors délicatement sa main sur son bras nue et elle sentit qu'elle avait la chair de poule alors qu'une boule épaisse se formait dans sa gorge.

-Tu levais toujours ta main en classe… comme si tu voulais absolument que les gens te remarquent… cela démontre une forte arrogance… et pourtant…

Sa main remonta alors jusqu'à son menton qu'il releva d'un coup sec pour qu'elle puisse le regarder directement dans les yeux. Et Hermione ne pouvait qu'admirer la pureté de son regard… tellement bleu… tellement vert… des yeux étranges… comme son propriétaire.

-Et pourtant lorsque tu marches, tu regardes toujours au sol… comme si tu avais honte de quelque chose… C'est étrange…

-Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un comme toi dise que je suis étrange. Répliqua-t-elle faiblement.

Elle vit alors son faux petit sourire se transformer en un vrai sourire amusé qui illumina même ses yeux. Et elle se refusa à penser que les yeux du Serpentard étaient bien plus beaux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas voilés par cette lueur glacée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être étrange ? La normalité est si… normale.

-J'espère que tu sais que dire que la normalité est normale est infiniment stupide.

-Toujours cet esprit si carré.

Il s'éloigna alors d'elle en lui envoyant un sourire moqueur.

-Pour les gens comme toi il y a le bien et le mal, le bon et le mauvais, le gentil et le méchant.

Les yeux marron d'Hermione se plissèrent légèrement.

-Ne me fais pas rire. Répliqua-t-elle. Comme si le monde était vraiment ainsi. Et après, tu dis que tu m'observes alors que, tout ce que tu fais, c'est avoir des préjugés sur les gens et te sentir supérieur.

Elle commença alors à se diriger vers son nouveau dortoir, en ne lui jetant pas un seul regard.

-Descend du piédestal où tu t'es hissé… ce n'est pas là qu'est ta place.

Elle rentra dans la chambre sans un seul mot de plus, laissant Nott, pour la première fois de sa vie, complètement interloqué.

&&

Avant même que Drago n'ouvre les yeux, il était convaincu d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et lorsqu'il les entrouvrit, il peut constater, à sa profonde colère, que Potter, ce grand crétin, était tout aussi rouge que lui et le fixait avec un étrange regard. Oh Merlin… il ne voulait même pas commencer cette maudite conversation…. Il voulait juste se rouler en boule et ne plus jamais avoir à se rappeler… que Godric Griffondor avait sciemment manipulé Salazar Serpentard pour que celui-ci se meurt de jalousie et, dans sa rage, l'embrasse à perdre haleine… oui… ce maudit crétin de Godric Griffondor avait manipulé Salazar Serpentard ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, il avait même fait des _plans_ pour ça ! Il voulait se tuer…

-Malfoy… Commença alors Potter, le faisant se figer. Ecoute… on doit…

-Oh Merlin Harry, tu as _embrassé Malfoy_ !! S'égosilla alors Weasley.

Il vit Potter faire une grimace explicite et se tourner vers son meilleur ami roux… et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago envisagea la possibilité de ne pas étouffer Weasley dans son sommeil… après tout, ses hurlements catastrophés étaient bien utiles pour détourner l'attention de Potter. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate et bégayait des phrases sans queux n'y tête.

-Et, en plus, tu dors dans la _même chambre_ que lui ! Continua le roux. Est-ce que vous… vous… _couchez ensemble_ !!

Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine face à un tel choc et s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre un retentissant « Non » puisque Potter semblait avoir perdu toute mobilité motrice et se contentait de laisser pendre, avec très peu d'élégance, sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire que Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard s'envoient en l'air tous les jours, Weasley ? Demanda avec ennuie Blaise.

Weasley se tourna si rapidement vers lui que Drago eut peur, pendant cinq secondes, qu'il ne se donne le nausée et vomisse sur son meilleur ami… ce qui aurai été de très mauvais goût.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Zabini !? Aboya Weasley.

-Les sentiments de ses gens ne nous concernent en rien. Expliqua calmement le mulâtre.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

Blaise secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Ses personnes ont la même… âme que nous… Mais, ils ne sont pas nous.

-Cela ne fait pas le moindre sens, Zabini !

-Bien sur que oui. Après tout, Helga Poufsouffle était amoureuse d'Aindreas.

Drago n'avait jamais vu Weasley devenir aussi blanc de sa vie… enfin, Weasley n'avait jamais été bronzé… loin de là même… Mais, il avait l'étrange impression que même ses tâches de rousseurs avaient pâlis… il aurait même pu être tenté de s'inquiéter pour lui… mais juste à cette idée, une part sauvage de son être se mit à hurler de colère.

-Weasley ?

Soudain, le Griffondor sembla exploser et devint aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et, pendant une seconde, Drago cru qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Merlin… Weasley ne pouvait-il pas faire sa crise autre part que devant lui… cela manquait, franchement de mauvais goût !

-Comment tu peux me dire ça comme ça !? S'étrangla alors le roux.

Blaise se contenta d'hausser un sourcil parfaitement arqué et de le dévisager de haut en bas.

-Helga était amoureuse d'Aindreas. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

Le Griffondor ouvrit alors la bouche pour la refermer ensuite et il continua son petit manège pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se frotter les tempes avec une profonde exaspération. Il essaya d'imaginer Potter entrain de lui dire que Salazar Serpentard était amoureux de Godric Griffondor… et le rougissement qui s'abattit sur ses joues lui fit comprendre, aisément, le profond malaise qui avait put tomber sur Weasley. Franchement ! Blaise n'aurait pas du lui annoncer une telle nouvelle de la sorte ! Ses yeux tombèrent alors dans ceux de Potter et il se força à avaler, péniblement, sa salive.

-Malfoy… je dois te dire que les sentiments de Salazar….

-Tais-toi ! S'exclama Drago. Ne me dis rien, je ne veux rien savoir !

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Salazar Serpentard n'aimait pas Godric Griffondor et qu'il le trouvait tout à fait pathétique dans sa quête désespérée d'obtenir son stupide prince ! Comme si Saint-Potter pourrait tomber amoureux de lui ! Ses poings se crispèrent de rage. Après tout, Potter était tout ce qu'il n'était pas et… une minute… il réécouta son petit discours intérieur et faillit se tirer une balle dans la tête… Oh merlin… ce n'était pas lui qui était intéressé par la médiocrité de Potter ! C'était Godric Griffondor qui semblait manquer, cruellement, de mauvais goût pour ne rien trouver de mieux que de s'amouracher d'un putain de crétin trop gentil, courageux, sincère et bon pour son propre bien ! Venait-il de nommer toutes les qualités de Potter ? Pourquoi nommait-il des qualités pour le brun ? Il avait besoin de l'aide d'un medicomage _et vite_ ! Soudain, il se retrouva dans une étrange pièce. C'était quoi cette…

-Ah… mon autre moi-même… bon retour…

Il se tourna alors pour voir Godric Griffondor allongé sur une chaise longue, son ventre proéminent se dressant fièrement sur lui alors que ses longs cheveux d'un blond pâle lui tombaient dans le dos. Oh merde.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 22**

Pendant quelques horribles secondes, Drago fut, tout simplement, figé par la surprise. Une minute il parlait avec Potter et Weasley… l'autre il se trouvait devant Godric Griffondor qui le fixait avec un profond ennuie alors que sa main droite se promenait langoureusement sur son ventre rebondit… il avait l'impression que le fondateur des Griffondor le faisait exprès pour lui rappeler, contre son gré, qu'il était enceint jusqu'aux yeux. Pas que cela ne sautait pas à la figure… mais, franchement ! Était-il obligé de caresser son ventre de la sorte. ?

-Bien le bonjour jeune moi. L'accueillit alors Godric Griffondor.

-Je ne suis pas « jeune moi », mais Drago Angelus Malfoy.

Le fondateur se contenta d'hausser, nonchalamment, ses épaules avant de se redresser péniblement. Drago eut peur, pendant une seconde, que son énorme ventre ne le fasse s'affaisser au sol… Merlin… devenait-on vraiment aussi gros lorsque l'on était enceint ? Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi sa mère refusait catégoriquement de faire un autre bébé. Quelle horreur de devoir perdre toute cette graisse après que le bébé soit né ! Il se secoua alors vigoureusement la tête. Mais, à quoi pensait-il bon sang !

-Très bien, Drago. Susurra alors froidement Godric Griffondor. Mettez-vous confortable, nous allons commencer.

De quoi ce type parlait ?

-Commencer quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des sofas de la salle.

-A contrôler votre pouvoir, bien évidemment.

Godric mit alors sa main devant puis, il ferma lentement les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, Drago ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, ses yeux étaient fermés par la concentration et sa main était tendue vers lui, semblant attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Il avait l'impression de regarder un mendiant attendant, vaillamment, une pièce d'argent. C'était franchement pathétique. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc en voyant une étrange flamme bleue apparaître dans la main du blond.

-Voici de la magie à l'état pure. Expliqua alors calmement le Fondateur. Mon élément est le feu…

-Pourquoi est-ce bleu ? L'interrompit Drago.

Godric Griffondor lui envoya un regard foudroyant n'appréciant, visiblement pas, de se faire ainsi interrompre. Mais, cela importait peu à Drago.

-N'avez-vous jamais regardé le feu, Drago Malfoy ?

-Bien sur que j'ai vu du feu !

Le fondateur lui jeta un regard exaspéré, semblant lui démontrer toute sa stupidité. Et Drago lui aurait, volontiers, arraché la tête.

-Bien sur que vous avez _vu _du feu… je vous demande si vous avez déjà _regardé_ le feu.

Il supposait que son regard interloqué était une réponse en lui-même puisque Godric Griffondor se contenta de lui jeter un vague regard hautain avant de continuer ses explications.

-Lorsque le feu brûle, il est rouge et bleu… Mais, en réalité, ce n'est pas la partie rouge du feu qui brûle… c'est la partie bleue.

Puis, il fit brusquement disparaître sa flamme. Drago remarqua alors, pour la première fois, que le Fondateur transpirait à grosse goutte et que son souffle était vaguement saccadé !

-Tout va bien. Lui dit alors le Fondateur. C'est parce que mon bébé me prend toute mon énergie pour vivre.

Comment est-ce que le bébé d'un homme mort faisait-il pour vivre ? Drago décida de garder cette question pour lui. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais l'idée de devoir dire à Godric que son enfant était mort avec lui… lui était complètement insupportable. Soudain, les yeux argentés de Godric s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'un doux sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-Tu es déjà de retour ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Pendant une seconde, Drago fut convaincu que son autre lui-même souffrait de schizophrénie. Bon sang ! Est-ce que la mort l'avait rendu assez cinglé pour qu'il commence à se parler à lui-même ! Puis, soudainement, un enfant se mit à courir vers les bras ouverts de Godric Griffondor, enfonçant profondément sa tête contre le ventre rebondit du jeune homme. Et, tout ce que Drago pouvait voir c'était une chevelure aussi pâle que la sienne… son cœur se serra alors et il essaya d'ignorer, en vain, la mélancolie qui s'abattit sur son âme, lui menaçant de lui voler son souffle. Godric Griffondor passa alors lentement sa main sur la chevelure soyeuse.

-Nathaniel… dit bonjour à ton autre parent.

Le corps entier de Drago se crispa face à cette phrase alors que Nathaniel se tournait lentement vers lui… et deux uniques pensèrent réussirent à rentrer dans son esprit embrumé… cet enfant lui ressemblait bien trop pour ne pas être le sien… et ses yeux étaient si… verts… comme de… l'émeraude… Un tremblement imperceptible se saisit alors de ses membres.

-Qui… est le père ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Godric Griffondor laissa alors échapper un soupir de dérision. Aussitôt, Drago lui envoya un regard torve. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire une phrase qu'un enfant ne devait pas entendre… Nathaniel se dirigea vers lui et se saisit de son visage, le regardant sous tous les côtés.

-Tu es le petit garçon qui nous a emmenés à la caverne, n'est-ce pas ?

Nathaniel l'ignora complètement et continua à le fixer sous tous les angles, semblant chercher quelque chose en particulier. Ses yeux verts émeraude se balayaient sur son visage… tellement verts… trop verts… le tremblement dans ses membres le reprit de plus belle.

-Maman… Murmura alors Nathaniel avec un grand sourire.

Drago aurait voulu lui dire non. Non, il n'était pas sa mère ! Sa mère se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, enceint jusqu'aux yeux ! Lui n'était… il n'était… Contre son gré, l'une de ses mains se posa sur le visage souriant. Ce sourire… il ne souriait pas de cette manière… ce sourire était trop grand… trop franc… ce sourire…

-Il a le même sourire que son papa, pas vrai ?

Le regard noir qu'il envoya à Godric Griffondor ne sembla pas avoir le moindre effet. De toute façon, il était bien trop occupé à regarder, avec une espèce de fascination morbide, les yeux verts émeraude de son enfant. Non ! De l'enfant de Godric Griffondor ! Merlin ! Il devait se souvenir qu'il n'était pas Godric Griffondor ! L'explication de Blaise était parfaitement logique ! Il avait, certainement, la même âme que Godric Griffondor… mais, les sentiments de Godric ne le concernaient en rien et il ne voulait même pas penser à la possibilité que cet enfant soit l'enfant…

-Nathaniel, viens ici.

L'enfant l'ignora complètement et, au contraire, tendit les bras vers Drago, demandant explicitement que celui-ci le prenne dans ses bras. Et Drago… n'était pas sur de vouloir le prendre… est-ce qu'il serait capable de le laisser s'en aller…

-Nathaniel Serpentard, viens ici tout de suite. Ordonna fermement Godric.

Et Drago fut convaincu que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. En voyant le sourire satisfait de Godric Griffondor… il pouvait aisément deviner qu'il l'avait fait exprès. L'enfant de pute ! Nathaniel se détacha alors, à contre cœur, de lui et partit, aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes, dans les bras de sa véritable mère qui le fixait avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Cet enfant est très affectueux. Comme l'est son père. Il lui ressemble affreusement non ?

Drago n'arrivait plus à parler. Il avait l'étrange impression que sa langue était glué contre son palet et que plus jamais il n'arriverait à dire le moindre mot… cet enfant… cet enfant… était l'enfant de Godric Griffondor… cet enfant était l'enfant de Godric Griffondor et de… Ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui, l'empêchant avec peine de trembler. Potter… comment est-ce que Potter allait réagir…

-Je le déteste, moi. Affirma-t-il alors lentement.

-Oui… c'est ce que je me disais au début.

-Tu es celui qui l'aime, pas moi.

-Bien évidemment.

-Mes sentiments pour lui n'atteindront jamais ce niveau. Je ne l'accepterais pas.

-Je sais, je sais.

La dérision qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix suave de Godric Griffondor lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Dommage que cet enfoiré soit déjà mort où il ne l'aurait pas manqué ! Ses dents se crispèrent et ses poings se serrèrent. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Il fallait…

-Aller, va voir Papa Nathaniel ! Ordonna fermement Godric Griffondor. Maman est occupé.

Nathaniel eut alors une petite moue avant de disparaître dans un petit « pop » sonore. Aussitôt, Drago se redressa d'un bond et saisit Godric par l'encolure.

-C'est quoi cette merde !? Hurla-t-il.

-Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? Répliqua calmement son autre lui-même. Il me semble que mes sentiments pour Salazar étaient plus qu'évident.

-Bien évidemment qu'il sautait à la figure du premier imbécile venu !

Le blond lui lança alors un regard noir qu'il lui renvoya sans aucun problème.

-Bon, de toute façon, nous sommes ici pour que tu t'entraînes et non pour que nous discutions…

-Salazar Serpentard ne peut pas, possiblement, être tombé amoureux de toi !!

Les yeux argentés du Fondateur se voilèrent de glace et son expression se fit plus dangereuse. Mais, Drago n'avait absolument pas peur. Premièrement, s'il ne réussissait pas à battre un homme enceint d'au moins 8 mois… et bien, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui… Deuxièmement, il était aussi puissant que Godric Griffondor.

-Oh ? Et pourtant nous sommes mariés depuis…

Soudain, aucun autre mot ne sortit de sa bouche et il posa vivement sa main sur sa gorge avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir.

-Je ne peux pas te parler de ma vie personnelle. Cela fait partit du sortilège de Rowena… pour nous empêcher de vous influencer d'une quelconque manière.

-Tu m'as dit que cet enfant était celui de Salazar Serpentard ! Cracha avec colère Drago.

-Absolument pas.

Un espoir insensé fit alors surface dans le cœur de Drago… puis, il se souvint des yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude… de ce sourire… et l'espoir disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il était fondamentalement impossible que cet enfant ne soit pas celui de Potter… Non ! Il voulait dire l'enfant de Salazar Serpentard… et il n'avait qu'à regarder les cheveux blonds et les traits fins pour se reconnaître immédiatement dans cet enfant…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Siffla-t-il froidement.

Le fondateur se regarda alors pensivement les ongles.

-Je t'ai dit que cet enfant était le mien… mais, je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était celui de Salazar.

-Tu l'as appelé _Nathaniel Serpentard_ ! Protesta vivement Drago.

Soudain, il comprit ce que le Fondateur voulait dire… théoriquement… il ne lui avait pas dit que cet enfant était celui de Salazar Serpentard… il s'était contenté de faire que l'enfant le regarde… pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux verts… et de l'appeler par son nom… au complet.

-Espèce d'enfant de pute. Siffla-t-il. Tu manipules le sort.

Et le petit sourire purement Serpentard que lui envoya Godric Griffondor lui donna envie de jeter un vase contre un mur. Maudite vie.

A suivre..


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour cet immonde retard ! J'ai eu un léger problème (mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme… j'au du m'en racheter un autre… quelle horreur) Et je tiens à remercier tous les revieweurs qui m'ont soutenus !

**Chapitre 23**

Oui… effectivement… qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire que Zabini lui annonce, la bouche en cœur, qu'Helga Poufsouffle était amoureuse d'Aindreas… bien sur que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid… ce n'était pas comme si lui et Aindreas avait un lien particulier entre eux… Une veine se forma alors sur le coin de sa tête tandis qu'une colère sans nom s'abattait sur son âme… après tout… ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de faire plus d'un mois à regarder les souvenirs d'Aindreas… à ressentir la moindre de ses émotions… le moindre de ses désirs… un rougissement s'étendit alors sur ses joues. Merde. Oh merde. Son regard dériva, bien malgré lui, sur la nuque chocolat de Zabini. Toute cette peau… il avait envie d'y poser les lèvres… Il se donna une claque mentale. Il avait besoin de manger du chocolat. Ainsi cet étrange besoin ne le prendrait plus aux tripes… Les sentiments d'Aindreas n'étaient pas les siens ? Il laissa échapper un petit reniflement dédaigneux. Bien évidemment que les sentiments d'Aindreas étaient les siens ! Ils étaient la même personne ! Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens et…

_-Helga était amoureuse d'Aindreas. _

Helga… était amoureuse d'Aindreas… Helga…était amoureuse de _lui_. Zabini… était Helga… donc cela voulait dire que… Son rougissement redoubla et il abattit son poing sur sa joue. Le mulâtre lui lança alors un regard perplexe qu'il ignora avec superbe. Qu'il aille se faire foutre de toute façon ! Lui était Aindreas d'accord ! Mais, Zabini était un garçon pour l'amour de Merlin ! Même si Helga était… amoureuse d'Aindreas cela ne voulait pas dire que Zabini ressentait la moindre parcelle d'émotion pour lui ! Merlin… il avait envie de s'arracher la tête une bonne fois pour toute !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit ça ? cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Les yeux verts limes de Zabini s'attardèrent sur lui, le transperçant de toute part. Ce type… avait exactement le même visage qu'Helga… les mêmes yeux… les mêmes joues… le même teint… les mêmes lèvres… Que quelqu'un lui lance un aveda kedavra avant qu'il ne dise encore plus de stupidités !

-Pourquoi j'ai dit quoi ? Répéta, avec une profonde indifférence, Zabini.

Ils avaient les mêmes expressions, comme si tous ce qui se passait autour d'eux étaient un jeu dont ils étaient les seuls à connaitre les règles.

-Ah… pourquoi j'ai dit qu'Helga était amoureuse d'Aindreas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il enroula alors une de ses mèches frisées autour de son doigt, le fixant avec calme. Et Ron avait envie d'hurler pour qu'il arrête de le fixer de la sorte. Comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Comme s'il voyait à travers lui, et non lui ! Sa colère menaçait de le submerger complètement, le faisant voir du rouge à perte de vue. Pourquoi pas ? Toujours cette même nonchalance… ce même je m'en foutisme… Ils étaient la exactement, la même personne. Et, comme avant, il avait envie de l'étrangler. Son tatouage le brula alors légèrement, le faisant grimacer. Ah… il avait presqu'oublié qu'il avait été maudit par la famille d'Helga ! Merlin que sa vie était un enfer !

-Merci. Lui dit alors Zabini, le faisant sursauter.

Le mulâtre le fixait de ses yeux impassible, sa tête vaguement penchée sur le coté. Les cheveux de Zabini lui tombaient presque jusqu'aux épaules et Ron se demanda s'ils étaient aussi doux que dans son souvenir. Un grognement rauque s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

-Pour un tas de choses.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait jamais à ses questions ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à le comprendre ? À le saisir ? Il laissa alors échapper un petit rire dédaigneux. Le saisir ? Comment pouvait-on s'approprier le vent ? Le vent était insaisissable, incontrôlable… il venait et partait aux grés de ses fantaisies… N'écoutant jamais rien et en faisant à sa tête ! La fureur qui lui serra la gorge le prit complètement au dépourvu.

-Tu m'énerves. Grogna le roux.

Zabini laissa échapper un petit sourire ennuyé, penchant encore plus la tête de coté.

-Comme d'habitude.

Il avait envie de l'étrangler. Il ne voulait plus le revoir, jamais. Il voulait… il voulait… il enfonça alors sa main dans sa chevelure frisée du mulâtre, le faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Et voilà… ça s'était les vrais yeux de Zabini ! Pas cette nonchalance parfaitement composée ! Pas cette indifférence qui lui donnait envie d'hurler ! Ce fut à son tour de sursauter lorsqu'il remarqua que le visage du mulâtre se trouvait à moins d'un centimètre de son visage. Les lèvres pulpeuses ne se trouvaient qu'à un souffle des siennes… s'il se penchait un petit peu… juste un petit peu…

-Je ne suis pas Helga… Murmura alors faiblement Zabini.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Tu n'es pas Aindreas.

-Je m'en fiche.

Puis, les lèvres pulpeuses se posèrent lentement sur les siennes, envoyant une décharge électrique dans son corps. Merlin ! Il avait l'étrange impression d'entendre un hurlement dans sa tête. Une part de lui disait « Enfin, Merlin, Enfin ! » et l'autre le suppliait de s'éloigner de cette personne. Son autre bras s'enroula alors autour des épaules de Zabini, le plaquant un peu plus contre son corps. Il le voulait tellement… il mordit alors légèrement la lèvre inférieure pulpeuse… Dans un petit soupir, les lèvres de Zabini s'entrouvrirent, l'invitant à l'intérieure de sa bouche… qui était-il pour dire non ? Soudain, il sentit un coup de poing puissant s'abattre sur sa joue, le faisant pousser un grognement de douleur. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir… les mêmes yeux bleus que les siens. Une seule pensée lui vint alors à la tête… Aindreas avait l'air parfaitement furieux…

-Reste loin d'Helga. Dit-il alors fermement.

-Quoi !?

&&

-Voyons, voyons, jeune moi… pourquoi sembles-tu si surpris ?

-Tu es _Godric Griffondor_…

-Effectivement… Acquiesça fermement le blond.

-Tu es celui qui a fondé la maison du _courage_ et des_ têtes brulées_…

-Je plaide coupable.

L'irritation qui envahissait Drago commençait à lui donner un sérieux mal de tête… Godric Griffondor… venait de le manipuler sans vergogne ! Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! Godric Griffondor était supposé être un crétin fini qui chantait dans les champs « Je suis courageux ! Hé ! Je suis tête brulée. Oh ! » Alors… comment était-ce possible… Une minute… cela voulait dire que Godric Griffondor était vraiment lui ! Mais, jamais de toute sa vie il n'aurait fondé une maison qui récompensait la sottise et le manque de jugeote ! Alors pourquoi… bon, dans un sens cela importait peu, après tout… lui n'aurait jamais accepté de porter l'enfant de Potter ! De l'accueillir en lui et de… un rougissement voila ses joues, le faisant tousser légèrement.

-Bon, cela importe peu ! Assieds-toi et concentre-toi sur ta magie ! Tu dois être capable de faire une boule de feu dans les 60 secondes qui suivent.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère !

Un seul regard torve venant de Godric lui fit clairement comprendre que non… il ne plaisantait pas du tout ce malade mental ! Il se laissa choir sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. D'accord… il était supposé faire apparaitre du feu de nulle part… sans baguette… sans sortilège… un jeu d'enfant. Ses dents se crispèrent. Si Godric lui disait qu'il pouvait le faire en 60 secondes… il n'y avait aucune raison pourquoi il en serait incapable. Il était le feu… Mais, pas n'importe quel feu… Il n'était pas rouge et flamboyant comme Weasley… il était subtil… le petit feu bleu qui ravageait tout sur son passage dans le plus parfait des silences… il était dangereux… il était si chaud qu'il en devenait glacé… Il pouvait le sentir… au plus profond de lui… cette chaleur-glacée… Il était… le feu à l'état pur… Il ouvrit alors lentement les yeux, et un petit sourire satisfait apparut alors sur ses lèvres en voyant la flamme qui se trouvait dans la paume de sa main. Bleu, brillante, intense… il était…

-Tu as pris 65 secondes pour faire cette petite flamme. Recommence !

La bouche de Drago dégringola sous le choc alors que Godric se contentait de le fixer hautainement. Comment un homme abhorrant un aussi gros ventre pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi noble ? Sans compter qu'il avait commencé sa vie en tant qu'esclave ! Il hésitait entre être fier ou détester royalement le fondateur. Il tendit alors son autre main et ferma, de nouveau, les yeux. D'accord… il devait canaliser son énergie plus rapidement… il était le feu ! Il rouvrit alors les yeux et eut un sourire en voyant que sa nouvelle flamme était encore plus grosse. Godric se contenta de laisser échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Pourquoi es-tu si heureux ? Ce n'est que le début. Fit-il remarquer avec hauteur.

-Montre-moi tout, vieux moi.

Il ressentit une immense satisfaction à voir le teint, d'ordinaire si blanc de Godric, devenir aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Les yeux argentés, identiques au siens, se voilèrent de rage. Puis, le fondateur eut un petit sourire dérisoire.

-Je suis très loin d'être plus vieux que toi… j'ai à peine…

-1000 ans. Répondit avec amusement Drago.

Godric tourna alors la tête de coté, préférant visiblement le snober. Il s'en fichait bien de toute façon ! Il se vengeait pour toutes les fois que Godric l'avait appelé « Jeune moi ». Il s'allongea alors sur le canapé, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls… il était vraiment fatigué…

-J'ai 25 ans. Murmura alors Godric. Fais en sorte de vivre plus longtemps que moi.

Drago entrouvrit alors légèrement son œil droit, fixant le visage vaguement mélancolique du fondateur. Il ignorait pourquoi… mais sa main le démangeait tellement il voulait la poser sur le ventre rebondit de Godric… ce ventre rebondit qui palpitait de vie… qui palpitait de la vie de Nathaniel…

-Pourquoi est-ce que Nathaniel apparait devant nous sous cette forme ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Même les bébés ont un esprit…

Drago hocha lentement la tête… Un bébé… leur bébé… Nathaniel Serpentard… avec son trop grand sourire et ses yeux émeraude… Nathaniel Serpentard… le fils de Godric Griffondor et… Salazar Serpentard… leur bébé… leur bébé… Son bébé… le bébé de... Le bébé de... Potter...

A Suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 24**

Ron ne pouvait que fixer Aindreas complètement sous le choc… qu'est-ce que… celui-ci venait de lui dire ? Il dévisagea un peu plus intensément le visage figé par la fureur de son autre lui-même. Ses yeux bleus le foudroyaient sans ménagement alors que sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, montrant des dents crispés par la fureur. Une petite minute… en quoi cela le concernait-il ce qu'il faisait avec Zabini !? Ce qu'il faisait avec Zabini… il se souvint alors des lèvres pleines qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes…. Du souffle chaud qui avait balayé sa bouche… Zabini… un frisson lui traversa le corps, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Il venait… d'embrasser Zabini !? L'immensité de ce qu'il venait de faire lui coupa, littéralement, le souffle. Merlin tout puissant… il venait d'embrasser Zabini ! Il venait de… il venait d'embrasser un type qui l'énervait à n'en plus finir depuis plus de mille ans ! Est-ce qu'il avait perdu la tête ? Zabini avait les lèvres si pleines… si voluptueuses… tellement… sensuelles… Il se donna une claque mentale. Et voilà exactement ce qu'il ne devait pas faire ! Merlin… il devenait complètement cinglé ! Que quelqu'un l'enferme à Azkaban !

-Et surtout ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle ! S'étrangla Aindreas, ses yeux bleus n'ayant jamais arrêté de le fusiller.

Ron leva vers lui un regard empli de fureur. Tomber amoureux de… Zabini ? Il se redressa d'un bond et se mit nez à nez avec lui-même. Il ne pouvait que trouver étrange le fait de pouvoir regarder quelqu'un directement dans les yeux. Normalement, il était plus grand que tout le monde, même Harry. Mais ce type avec sa touffe de cheveux était exactement de la même hauteur. Ce type ? Merde… ça y est… il commençait à devenir aussi crétin que Zabini avec ses théories à la noix concernant la réincarnation. Il avait besoin d'un verre de scotch… double.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, bon sang !? Hurla à son tour Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as donné un coup de poing !?

-De quoi _toi_ tu parles !? Répliqua, encore plus fort qu'auparavant, Aindreas.

Le Griffondor put voir le même rougissement qui apparaissait sur son visage lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à hurler de colère et frustration. Et, le pire… c'est qu'il pouvait sentir ce même rougissement sur son propre visage. Ses poings se crispèrent alors que ses épaules se penchaient vers l'avant, son corps se préparant à commencer à hurler devant l'injustice du monde et, au pire des cas, à envoyer des coups de poings sur n'importe quoi. De quel droit Aindreas lui parlait-il de cette manière ? Comment osait-il l'interrompre alors qu'il était entrain d'embrasser Zabini ! Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ça l'important, l'important était que cet imbécile qui ne savait réfléchir que par les poings l'avaient _frappé_ pour _Zabini _! C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! En fait, c'était plus que du n'importe quoi, c'était de la démence ! Il sentit une chaleur étouffante s'abattre sur son être et ses dents se crispèrent un peu plus. Il avait chaud et il voulait tuer ce type ! Il avait chaud ! Il avait chaud !

-Bien évidemment que je t'ai donné un coup de poing ! Tu as embrassé Helga ! _Helga_ ! Tu es sensé la protéger avec ta vie ! Pas te laisser distraire par ses lèvres !

Le ton agressif et accusateur d'Aindreas ne le mit que plus en colère. Protéger Zabini ? Bien évidemment qu'il protégerait Zabini ! Avec sa vie même s'il le fallait ! Parce que Zabini était… Zabini était… Il se souvint alors de son regard se promenant sur le jeune Serpentard… depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans le train… la première personne qu'il avait regardé… cherché… observé… avait été ce type. Et c'était à cause de la maudite malédiction de sa famille ! De quel droit Aindreas venait lui parler de cette manière juste parce qu'il avait fait une minuscule erreur ! Il avait chaud ! Il vit les yeux de son autre lui-même s'écarquiller sous la stupeur alors qu'il regardait, avec une certaine fascination, ses poings levés. Bien malgré lui, Ron baissa à son tour le regard. Aussitôt, la colère disparut de son regard pour laisser place à une stupéfaction si grande que sa bouche en dégringola. Ses poings… étaient en feu ! C'était quoi cette merde !

-Aindreas ! Aboya-t-il, complètement paniqué.

-Calme-toi. Ce n'est que ta magie qui me signale que tu es _vraiment_ énervé.

Depuis quand sa magie signalait-elle de cette manière qu'il était énervé ! Merlin ! Il se mettait en colère tous les jours et, pourtant, il n'avait jamais pris feu ! C'était un délire ! Non… en fait, c'était un cauchemar… tout d'abord il se trouvait entrain d'embrasser Zabini… ensuite Aindreas le frappait pour qu'à la fin il prenne feu… oui… cela faisait du sens… il cauchemardait… et Merlin ferait mieux de le réveiller avant qu'il ne commence à s'arracher les cheveux !

-Ok, respire et calme-toi. Lui ordonna, de nouveau, Aindreas.

Ron remarqua alors qu'il semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'hyperventilation alors qu'il tremblait furieusement en regardant ses poings en feu. Il prit alors une profonde et lente respiration. Et remarqua, pour la première fois, que bien qu'il soit en feu… ses poings ne lui faisaient pas mal. Le feu ne le touchait pas. Merlin… il s'agissait vraiment du rêve le plus bizarre de toute sa vie… et dire qu'il avait déjà rêvé qu'il se trouvait dans une ville de fromage avec, pour compagnon, son père avec un étrange chapeau de paille…. Les flammes entourant ses bras s'atténuèrent alors jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que de la fumée. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres et il tourna un regard irrité vers son autre lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver où il risquait de prendre en feu de nouveau… Mais, Merlin qu'il avait envie d'enfoncer son poing profondément dans le visage renfrogné d'Aindreas… il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Hermione l'avait prit en grippe au début… s'il avait vraiment eu un visage aussi désagréable… il ne pouvait qu'admirer ses amis de pouvoir le supporter…

-Ne t'approche pas d'Helga ! Elle doit absolument…

-Il. L'interrompit fermement Ron.

Aindreas lui envoya un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Helga est un homme maintenant.

Il vit les yeux bleus s'écarquiller de stupeur avant que la bouche de son autre lui-même ne dégringole légèrement, le faisant grimacer. Avait-il vraiment l'air aussi niais ? Merlin… il ne pouvait même plus en vouloir à Fred et George de l'avoir torturer de cette manière maintenant. Une minute passa durant laquelle Aindreas ne fit rien d'autre que de ressembler à un poisson rouge. Au moment où Ron c'était décidé à lui donner un coup de poing… pour voir s'il était réveillé bien évidemment… Aindreas cligna lentement des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant par la suite.

-Un homme ? Répéta-t-il laborieusement.

-Oui. Un homme.

Ron ne pouvait même pas comprendre pourquoi Aindreas n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire qu'Helga soit une fille ou un garçon ! Au contraire, cela aurait du rendre les choses plus facile pour lui !

-Mais… elle se ressemble toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Il se souvint alors des cheveux noirs et bouclés de Zabini… de son teint chocolat… de ses belles lèvres pleines… de son odeur… de son regard indifférent… de son je m'en foutisme flagrant… de son petit sourire en coin qui semblait dire « je comprends et tu ne comprends rien ! ».

-Définitivement la même personne. Répondit-il fermement.

Les sourcils d'Aindreas se froncèrent un peu plus, sa main se posant sur son menton. Ron sentit alors une étrange vague d'épuisement s'abattre sur lui. Il poussa un profond bâillement et son regarda s'attarda sur le canapé moelleux qui se trouvait près de lui. Il jeta un regard perplexe vers Aindreas qui semblait, encore, en profonde réflexion et décida de s'asseoir. De toute façon, selon Hermione, lorsqu'il était en réflexion, il y restait longtemps… il avait donc le temps de faire une petite sieste. Merlin qu'il était épuisé. Il s'allongea alors de tout son long, sa tête se calant confortablement sur l'accoudoir. Juste se reposer les yeux pendant quelques secondes…

-Qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille… Commença alors Aindreas. S'il est toujours la même personne… reste loin de lui…

-Heu ? Murmura Ron.

-Parce que… Continua le roux semblant ne pas l'avoir entendu. Sinon, tu ne pourras pas le protéger… Tu le croiras quand il te dira que tout va bien quand tout ne va pas bien.

Ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui et, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il n'était pas sur de tout comprendre exactement… Mais, la seule chose dont il était sur… c'était que la voix d'Aindreas était emplie d'une douleur sans nom et sans âge…

&&

Les yeux d'Harry ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se promener lentement sur le corps de Malfoy. Un petit sourire apparut alors sur le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la moue irritée du blond qui, pour une fois, n'était pas dirigée vers lui. Qu'est-ce que Salazar pouvait bien lui trouver ? Godric et Malfoy avaient le même caractère de chien, la même arrogance, la même froideur… les mêmes yeux… la même bouche… le même nez… il détourna alors vivement le regard, se sentant rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Bon sang qu'il était ridicule ! De toute façon… il était évident que son autre lui-même avait du s'en remettre puisqu'il s'était marié et avait eu un enfant. Salazar s'était marié… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander avec qui… cette personne… son regard s'attarda alors sur le corps allongé de Malfoy… ce corps si gracile… avec ses jambes si longues… et sa taille si délicate… et ses mains aristocratiques… et ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient adorablement sur le visage…. Et il allait se donner une claque s'il continuait à regarder Malfoy de la même manière que Salazar aurait regardé Godric… comme une œuvre d'art… et non comme une œuvre de Satan lui-même. Pourquoi détestait-il Malfoy à ce point ? Ses épaules se haussèrent légèrement. Il l'avait juste vu… et son cœur avait faillit sortir de sa poitrine en hurlant au secours… et il avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce petit garçon alors que son corps se mettait à frissonner d'effroi dès qu'il le voyait… c'était assez ridicule dans un sens… Malgré lui, sa main se posa sur l'une des mèches blondes de Malfoy qui lui tombait sur le front. Il avait des cheveux vraiment soyeux… et des lèvres… soudain, sans aucun avertissement, il se retrouva dans une étrange salle… qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

-Bonjour Harry.

Il se tourna alors pour tomber nez à nez avec les yeux émeraude souriants de Salazar Serpentard…

A suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde alors, comme tout le monde le sait déjà, c'est noël bientôt ! Alors j'ai décidé de donner deux cadeaux à tous mes lecteurs adorés… premièrement (roulement de tambours) un chapitre deux fois plus long pour chacune de mes fics ! Et… l'autre cadeau est que je répondrais à toutes les reviews reçues pour ces chapitres. Donc si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, c'est le monde ! Par contre, j'aimerais demander quelque chose en échange… je veux pleins de reviews ! Je sais qu'il y a, au moins, 500 personnes qui lisent toutes mes fics… alors… Faisons un effort mutuellement ! C'est noël après tout !!

**Chapitre 25**

Le sourire de Salazar Serpentard ne lui disait, étrangement, rien qui vaille… Peut-être était-ce parce que ce sourire était trop lumineux ? Ou était-ce parce que, en temps normal, il ne souriait pas de cette manière. En tout cas… la seule chose qui comptait… c'était qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire et que s'il pouvait se réveiller dans les minutes qui suivaient… cela ne le dérangerait nullement. Soudain, les yeux émeraude de Salazar s'attardèrent derrière lui et son sourire, qui lui faisait peur alors, devint tellement tendre et gâteux qu'il eut, pendant cinq horrible secondes, qu'il se trouvait dans un épisode de « Amour, gloire et beauté »… pas qu'il regardait cette émission mais sa tante était fan et… pourquoi parlait-il d' « Amour, gloire et beauté » et de Salazar Serpentard dans la même phrase ? Ah oui… parce que son sourire lui faisait, carrément, peur.

-Allo mon bébé. Gazouilla-t-il.

Merlin tout puissant… Salazar Serpentard ne venait pas de l'appeler _lui_ « mon bébé »… Il n'allait pas s'en remettre… non pire… il se promettait de se jeter en bas d'un pont si… lui-même s'était appelé _mon bébé_… Il n'eut que le temps de voir une petite tête blonde qui se précipitait dans les bras ouverts de Salazar… cette tête blonde platine… comme les cheveux de Malfoy… il se souvint alors du jeune Serpentard couché dans son lit… de sa mèche de cheveux qui lui avait effleuré les yeux… de ses lèvres entrouvertes… de ses… une petite minute… il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il ne venait pas de penser à Malfoy comme s'il était autre chose qu'une personne très irritante et arrogante… et voila… tout allait bien… Malfoy n'était pas magnifique… il n'était pas agréable et Salazar Serpentard s'était, visiblement, remis de son amour de jeunesse puisqu'il s'était marié et que sa femme avait été sur le point d'accoucher lorsqu'il avait été tué. Un petit pincement au cœur le fit déglutir péniblement en pensant à ça. La femme de Salazar Serpentard… Bon pour le moment celui-ci semblait très occupé à serrer dans ses bras, presque à étouffer, le pauvre enfant. Bon s'il devait en juger par les gazouillements joyeux qu'il laissait échapper, l'enfant était soit habitué soit très content.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Salazar lui jeta alors un regard abasourdie, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire la stupidité qu'il venait de dire. Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve. Qu'il aille se faire foutre de toute façon. Comment était-il supposé qu'est-ce que cet enfant aux cheveux platines représentait pour lui ! Il n'était pas encore devin !

-C'est mon fils… enfin c'est l'esprit de mon fils qui n'est pas encore né.

Il le tourna alors vers lui et Harry sentit son cœur faire un triple saut, remontant presque jusqu'à sa gorge… Quelle… étrange coïncidence… cet enfant ressemblait à Malfoy… il s'efforça de faire un petit sourire. Oui cet enfant était le portrait craché de Malfoy en fait…. Comme c'était drôle… bon d'accord il ne riait pas vraiment… mais lorsqu'il serait vieux avec des cheveux blancs et pas de dents… il se promettait de la trouver extrêmement drôle… Il vit alors que les yeux de cet enfant était aussi vert que de l'émeraude… un gonflement prit alors place dans sa poitrine…. D'accord… c'était vraiment son enfant… Non ! Pas son enfant ! Celui de Salazar et de cette femme inconnue qu'il ne rencontrerait plus jamais puisqu'elle était morte il y a de cela très longtemps…

-Deux papas. Fit remarquer l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut envie de corriger l'erreur de cet enfant. Après tout, il n'était pas son père… bon il en était la réincarnation… mais le lien s'arrêtait là ! Salazar Serpentard et lui n'avait absolument rien en commun à part leur âme ! Il eut une grimace explicite. Cela ressemblait étrangement… à de la mauvaise foi pure et simple. Ce n'était pas parce que Salazar avait eu le mauvais gout de tomber amoureux de Godric Griffondor… que cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas la même personne… même s'il était fondamentalement impossible que lui tombe amoureux de Malfoy… il était fondamentalement impossible qu'il soit intéressé par ce type contrôlant, irrespectueux, arrogant… magnifique… intelligent… drôle lorsqu'il le voulait… qui lui avait demandé de faire la paix… Malfoy…

-Deux mamans aussi !

Il releva vivement la tête pour voir que l'enfant regardait Salazar avec confusion alors que son père le fixait avec amusement. Une minute… il pouvait comprendre que l'enfant voit deux papas… après tout… il était la copie conforme de Salazar… sauf que celui-ci avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules… mais, à l'exception de cela… comme cet enfant avait fait pour voir _deux _mamans.

-Ta femme… s'est réincarnée ? Demanda d'une voix blanche Harry.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres de Salazar, le faisant avoir une mini crise cardiaque. Si la femme de Salazar Serpentard s'était réincarnée aussi… cela voulait dire… cela voulait dire… que la personne que son autre lui-même avait aimé assez pour l'épouser… existait encore quelque part dans ce monde… et cet enfant… qui ressemblait bien trop à Malfoy pour son propre confort, était le lien qui les réunissait tous… le petit garçon lui envoya alors un petit sourire et il ne put que fondre pitoyablement. D'accord, cet enfant ressemblait à Malfoy… Mais Malfoy n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi adorable ça il en était convaincu !

-C'est quoi son nom ?

-Nathaniel Serpentard.

Nathaniel ? Ce nom ressemblait… à un nom que Malfoy donnerait à son enfant… Il se donna une claque mentale. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à Malfoy quand celui-ci n'avait absolument rien à voir avec toute cette histoire ! Après tout, ce n'était pas comme les hommes pouvaient tomber enceints ! Son sourire soulagé disparut aussitôt… les hommes ne pouvaient pas tomber enceints… pas vrai ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et un petit rire quasi hystérique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Impossible… complètement… complètement… impossible… Malfoy… non… Godric Griffondor n'aurait jamais accepté d'ouvrir les jambes pour Salazar Serpentard… il eut la vision fugace de Malfoy l'accueillant en lui et le frisson qui lui traversa le corps lui fit grincer des dents. Godric Griffondor n'avait pas l'air intéressé par Salazar Serpentard ! Il était toujours froid… sarcastique… désagréable… et il avait dit que Salazar Serpentard était sa maison… oh Merlin…

-Sa mère ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Franchement, tu n'as qu'à le regarder pour voir qui est sa mère non ?

Son regard tomba vers le petit enfant qui le regardait candidement tout en se mâchouillant le pouce. Même aussi jeune… il ne pouvait que voir à quel point cet enfant deviendrait magnifique… mais n'aurait pas l'air aussi froid et inaccessible grâce à ses yeux verts émeraude… Merlin il allait s'évanouir… Il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains. C'était ridicule… complètement ridicule… c'était même impossible pour la simple et bonne raison que Malfoy ne choisirait jamais de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un comme lui ! C'était !

_Un profond gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Salazar alors que Godric laissait perler un petit rire amusé en lui embrassant tendrement le cou. _

_-Tu es excité par la moindre petite chose… tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler mieux…_

_Son regard émeraude descendu alors furtivement sur les courbes du corps nu qui se trouvait contre le sien… un corps où reposait un ventre qui commençait déjà à s'arrondir… avec un petit sourire amusé, il se pencha et posa sa tête sur celui-ci… la main gracile de Godric passa alors dans ses cheveux, le faisant presque grogner de plaisir. _

_-Tu me rappelles un gros chien. Fit remarquer le blond. _

_-Je te rappelle que c'est le nom de ce gros chien que tu hurlais il y a quelques minutes. _

_Il pouvait aisément deviner le regard foudroyant qu'avait du lui envoyer son mari. La joie et le contentement qu'il ressentit face à cela le fit bêtement ricaner. Rien qu'à lui enfin… il avait tellement attendu pour ce maudit Godric !_

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme un idiot ? Demanda Godric. _

_-Parce que je pense à toi._

_Il pouvait, cette fois-ci, deviner le haussement de sourcil aristocratique de son époux sur ses lèvres fines. _

_-Ne blâme pas ta stupidité sur moi. Répliqua-t-il. _

_Salazar se redressa alors jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve nez à nez avec le blond. Ses longs cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'à la taille et son visage, toujours aussi magnifique, le regardait avec une ironie mêlée d'affection. Sa main se posa alors sur la joue légèrement cramoisie et il posa délicatement sa bouche sur les lèvres souriantes. _

_-Sur qui d'autre veux-tu que je la blâme ?_

_-Sur toi… après tout quelle idiotie de tomber amoureux de moi. _

_-Je te retourne le compliment. _

Harry sortit du souvenir aussi brusquement qu'il y était entré et un frémissement incontrôlable secoua ses membres… Salazar Serpentard s'était marié avec Godric Griffondor… il s'était marié avec Malfoy… il avait embrassé Malfoy… touché Malfoy… Merlin, il avait _fait l'amour_ avec Malfoy ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… c'était de la démence…

-Hey, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme… trop d'information… sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal…. Comme si elle allait se fendre en deux et que, très bientôt, il allait devenir complètement cinglé. Quelque chose craquait en lui… et il pouvait entendre la terre se fracasser sous lui… un bruit sourd et réconfortant. Il avait besoin de calme… il avait besoin de réfléchir… et il avait surtout besoin d'avoir une bonne discussion avec Malfoy pour pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer ! Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant le petit cri de Nathaniel. Est-ce que son bébé avait peur !? Il allait tuer la première personne qui osait toucher à son enfant !? Il vit alors que Nathaniel le pointait lui… et il vit que la terre commençait à virevolter autour de lui. Oh Merlin ! Il se tourna alors vers Salazar pour voir que celui-ci souriait doucement.

-Ça, Harry, c'est notre pouvoir. Dit-il avec légèreté.

Le sol craquait sous lui et autour de lui… une lumière verte l'entourait… Oh Merlin… Il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme. Il fallait qu'il respire… il se força à reprendre une respiration normale et un soulagement sans nom s'abattit sur lui lorsque la lumière verte diminua considérablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir. Il avait besoin de partir d'ici bon sang ! Soudainement, il se retrouva dans l'un des lits de Poudlard, la respiration haletante et le corps en trempe. Merlin… Il se tourna alors vers Malfoy qui continuait à dormir paisiblement. Il ne pouvait que se rappeler de Godric dans les bras de Salazar… de son ventre rebondit… de Nathaniel… Malfoy…. Malfoy… il devenait cinglé. Même plus que cinglé. Malgré lui, son visage se rapprocha de celui du blond endormi et il l'observa sous tous les angles… son visage si blanc… si symétrique… pas un seul bouton venait gâcher la peau de porcelaine… il se mit à espérer, de nouveau, qu'un endroit du corps de Malfoy avait la moindre tâche… n'importe quoi pour prouver qu'il était bien humain ! Et non un Dieu…. Les yeux gris le prirent par surprise lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent brusquement. S'il devait en juger par le rougissement impressionnant de Malfoy, lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à le voir d'aussi près.

-Potter ? Murmura-t-il.

-Malfoy…

Le silence continua alors et Harry ignorait ce qu'il était sensé dire… après tout… il venait de voir que Salazar et Godric avaient eu un enfant… un magnifique petit garçon qui ressemblait tellement à Godric Griffondor qu'il aurait été impossible de dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son enfant… et ses yeux…les yeux de Malfoy étaient si clairs… et sa peau aussi… il ressemblait à une de ses statues de marbres… à jamais belles… à jamais insensible aux changements du temps…

-Je suis désolé. Déclara précipitamment Harry, se surprenant lui-même.

Il vit les sourcils se froncer alors que la bouche de Malfoy se tordait en une expression de perplexité. Harry n'était pas sur qu'il aimait particulièrement lorsqu'il faisait ça… cela ramenait son attention sur les lèvres de Malfoy… qui étaient un peu plus bombés que qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pensé de prime abord… en fait… c'était sa lèvre inférieure qui était légèrement pulpeuse… il eut l'envie de la prendre entre ses dents et de… merde. Oh merde.

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Répliqua Malfoy.

-Pour toutes les choses que j'ai pu te dire ses dernières années.

Il détourna alors le regard. Pour toutes les choses cruelles et désagréables qu'il avait pu dire… et tout cela pour la simple raison qu'il ignorait comment réagir lorsque son cœur avait commencé à résonner comme un tambour lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois… et il n'avait su comment régir… il n'avait pas su ce qu'il était sensé dire à ce garçon qui était trop beau pour être un garçon… et ses yeux froids qui l'avaient dévisagés avec hauteur, un rictus dédaigneux accroché à ses lèvres fines… Non… il n'avait pas du tout su comment réagir et avait préféré réagir de manière complètement immature et stupide… parce que Malfoy était… il était juste…

-D'accord. Murmura doucement le blond. Mais moi je ne m'excuserais pas.

Harry lui envoya alors un regard vaguement réprobateur. Il essayait de faire la paix, bon sang ! Est-ce que Malfoy pouvait être un minimum coopératif ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été le seul à être parfaitement désagréable ! Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir des badges qui disaient « Potter pue ! » et de toutes les petites choses auxquelles Malfoy étaient si douées…

-Si je n'avais pas fait toutes ses choses… si tu n'avais pas fait toutes ses choses… nous n'aurions jamais parlé… n'est-ce pas ?

Son cœur manqua alors un battement… est-ce que Malfoy était entrain de lui dire qu'il avait voulu le connaitre lui aussi ? Qu'il avait voulu être proche de lui mais ignorait comment faire ? Merlin… est-ce que Malfoy… après tout Malfoy et Godric étaient techniquement la même personne… comme lui et Salazar… et Salazar et Godric s'étaient mariés donc peut-être que… il laissa échapper un profond soupir… ou peut-être devenait-il complètement cinglé et avait un besoin imminent de thérapie… qui pouvait le savoir de toute façon ? Une main douce se posa alors sur son bras nu et un frisson le parcourut alors.

-Potter… est-ce que tu sais pour…

-Nathaniel ?

Il croisa alors le regard de Malfoy… Merlin qu'il avait de beaux yeux… vraiment… vraiment de beaux yeux… de sa propre volonté, son corps se mit à se rapprocher de celui du blond. Il pouvait se souvenir de Salazar pensant « _Rien qu'à lui… enfin…_ » Mais lui n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'est-ce que l'on devait ressentir en étant aussi sur que Malfoy leur appartenait… En étant sur que chaque matin il se réveillerait et verrait ce visage à coté de lui… ce corps à coté du sien… une réplique sarcastiquement sur le bout de la langue… mais une bouche qui souriait… Il ignorait si c'était le paradis ou l'enfer… s'il voulait vraiment le découvrir ou s'il préférait, tout simplement, continuer son chemin. Sa main se posa alors sur la joue blanche et il vit Malfoy papillonner doucement des yeux. Est-ce là que leur relation les emmenait depuis des années ? Peut-être… ou peut-être était-ce, tout simplement, qu'il était trop lent pour vraiment tout comprendre… son souffle effleura alors la bouche de Malfoy qui laissa échapper une respiration tremblante. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy réussissait à le rendre aussi dingue depuis aussi longtemps ? La réponse était si simple portant… si évidente… parce qu'il était exactement la même personne que Salazar Serpentard… Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la bouche de Malfoy alors qu'une explosion se faisait entendre dans sa tête. Au contraire… c'était les sentiments de Salazar qui avait pris du temps… depuis le début, Malfoy lui coupait le souffle et faisait son cœur s'accélérer… depuis le début il avait voulu être proche de lui… il se mit alors à mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure de Malfoy qui se contenta de gémir faiblement et de passer ses bras autour de son cou… parce que les sentiments de Salazar n'avait jamais disparut… parce qu'il était Salazar… parce qu'il voulait protéger Malfoy même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait de toute sa vie… parce qu'il voulait, lui aussi, voir le ventre de Malfoy s'arrondir… il voulait Nathaniel… il l'avait toujours voulu… depuis des années… il se mit alors à embrasser un peu plus profondément Malfoy et enroula fermement ses bras autour de la taille délicate… Il décolla alors sa bouche de celle de Malfoy et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant les joues rougissantes du blond. Il se pencha alors doucement et posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de celui-ci.

-Est-ce que tu as une tâche de naissance ou un grain de beauté quelque part ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que Malfoy éclate de rire mais… un petit sourire apparut sur ses propres lèvres… Mais, c'était le plus beau rire qu'il n'ait jamais entendu et il se fichait éperdument d'avoir l'air absolument mièvre et ridicule… c'était la pure vérité de toute façon.

&&

Hermione laissa échapper un profond soupir exaspéré en voyant qu'elle se trouvait, de nouveau, dans la salle de Rowena. Merlin… elle aurait tout donné pour être autre part… cette femme… elle entendit un petit rire derrière elle et se tourna vers une autre version d'elle-même qu'elle n'arrivait nullement à apprécier. Rowena portait une longue robe noire qui découvrait allègrement ses seins, faisant grimacer la prude en Hermione. Merlin tout puissant… Comment était-ce possible qu'une femme, qui était sensée être elle, se comportait de la sorte… sa mère lui avait enseigné la pudeur ! Elle se souvint alors que les parents de Rowena étaient morts…

-Bonjour toi… toujours habillé de manière très séduisante je vois…

Hermione lui lança un regard torve que Rowena ignora avec superbe. D'accord… elle pouvait éprouver de la pitié pour la petite fille qui avait perdu ses parents… mais cette femme… cette femme qui n'avait absolument rien d'elle… qui avait tué avec un sourire sur le visage… non cette femme… elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout… La main, aux longs ongles acérés de Rowena, se posa alors sur sa joue, la faisant relever son regard. Après tout… Rowena était plus grande qu'elle grâce à ses talons hauts… qu'Hermione n'oserait jamais porter par crainte de collision rapide avec le plancher.

-Je ne devrais pas être surprise que tu me juges de cette manière alors que c'est dans ma personnalité même d'être ainsi.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres si rouges de Rowena. Elle avait l'air… d'une femme dangereuse… sensuelle… tout ce qu'elle n'était pas… et portant c'était son propre visage qu'elle regardait lorsqu'elle dévisageait Rowena… c'était ses yeux… son nez… sa bouche… tout en Rowena lui ressemblait… et elle avait la dangereuse envie de se mettre à hurler.

Pour tuer ce démon… Siffla Rowena. Tu vas devoir être forte… sans pitié.

Un frisson désagréable la saisit alors, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Sans pitié ? Forte ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Ses yeux croisèrent alors les orbes marron qui la fixaient calmement et froidement. Est-ce qu'elle avait des yeux comme ça lorsqu'elle prévoyait quelque chose… est-ce qu'elle souriait de cette manière lorsqu'elle avait un plan en tête… Merlin… elle espérait que non… Parce que... si elle était vraiment comme ça... si elle était vraiment aussi impitoyable... elle préférait ne plus exister dans ce monde... Parce que ressembler à Rowena... avoir ce même regard froid et cruel sur le monde... ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.... Merlin! Qui aurait voulu penser de la sorte!

- Pour gagner il faut souffrir... Pour gagner il faut tout donner... Qu'es-tu prête à donner pour sauver Poudlard?

Hermione n'était pas sur qu'elle était sensée répondre quoi que ce soit... de toute façon, elle était convancue qu'il ni avait pas de réponse à cette question... elle n'était... pas prête à tout donner... mais avait-elle seulement le choix?

-Tu vas devoir être forte parce que, pour détruire ce démon, tu devras détruire tout ce que tu aimes.

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais vraiment occupé ! Désolé encore ! Et pour les revieweurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction… je ne peux pas vous répondre autrement que par e-mail… donc envoyez-moi votre adresse d'accord !

**Chapitre 26**

Détruire… tout ce qu'elle aimait ? Un frisson désagréable remonta alors le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione et elle ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Cette femme… cette femme qui la regardait paisiblement… qui semblait se ficher éperdument de la faire souffrir… ou de faire souffrir d'autres personnes… cette femme… avec qui elle partageait la même âme… impossible… elle ne réussirait jamais à l'accepter… parce que cette femme n'avait absolument rien en commun avec elle… elle ne se maquillait pas… elle ne portait pas des vêtements moulants… elle ne couchait pas avec le premier venu juste pour le plaisir de coucher avec quelqu'un… elle ne regardait pas des gens mourir avec un petit zeste de satisfaction.

-Alors ? Serais-tu capable de le faire ? Lui redemanda Rowena.

Hermione se contenta de lui jeter un regard foudroyant avant de relever furieusement la tête. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de mourir ! Tant et aussi longtemps que ceux qu'elle aimait restaient en vies et étaient heureux… cela lui importait peu… Mais, il était hors de question qu'elle sacrifie qui que ce soit ! Surtout pas ceux qu'elle aimait. Rowena sembla lire ses pensées puisqu'un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres rouges… aussi rouges que le sang…

-Tu _es_ vraiment comme moi. fit remarquer la fondatrice. Nous sommes toutes les deux incapables de sacrifier ceux qui nous sont chers… pas vrai ?

La Griffondor… n'était pas sur de comprendre. En un mouvement rapide, la main de Rowena lui enserra la nuque… cette main qui semblait bien trop réelle… ce contact si désagréable… cette femme n'était pas elle. Cette femme n'était pas elle ! Même visage… même âme… Merlin tout puissant, elle avait envie de vomir.

-C'est à cause que nous sommes ainsi que ce démon est encore vivant… si j'avais réussi à sacrifier l'âme de tout le monde… il ne serait plus de ce monde.

Hermione fut surprise d'entendre la pointe de tristesse qui voila le ton, d'ordinaire si nonchalant de Rowena. Elle était donc capable d'aimer… elle était donc capable de ressentir… elle avait quelque chose en elle… elle se mordit alors les lèvres pour ne pas commencer à pleurer de joie. Merci… merci… son âme n'était pas pourrie… _leur âme_…

-De toute façon… tu as de l'aide non ? Du descendant de ce démon… il est la clé de votre succès.

La brune eut peur, pendant quelques secondes, que Rowena lui demande de sacrifier Théodore Nott au lieu d'Harry et de Ron. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'appréciait pas… ses yeux verts-bleus si cruels et faux… ses traits réguliers… si beaux… et ce sang démoniaques coulants dans ses veines… Non… elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout… ce démon au visage d'ange. Mais, il était hors de question qu'elle le sacrifie comme un vulgaire chien ! Une minute…

-Comment connais-tu l'existence de Nott ? Demanda-t-elle.

Est-ce que les fondateurs pouvaient voir ce qu'ils voyaient ? Non… elle se secoua doucement la tête. Non… ils ne pouvaient pas voir… n'est-ce pas ? Et… même s'ils pouvaient voir… une minute… une minute… même s'ils pouvaient voir… comment Rowena aurait-elle pu s'attendre à ce que Nott soit là. Le visage aussi parfaitement maquillé qu'il soit de Rowena…. Venait de se tordre sauvagement et hideusement… comme si quelque chose de dégoutant était forcé en bas de sa gorge… quelque chose de répugnant.

-Jamais tu n'aurais accepté que l'on se réincarne pour faire la même chose… tu savais que je n'accepterais pas, plus que toi, de sacrifier tous ceux que j'aimais… il te fallait un plan… un plan pour que nous réussissions à battre ce démon… Mais la famille Nott n'existait pas avant…

Avant le viol d'une des élèves de Poudlard… avant le viol de Marinda Serpentard… Comment est-ce que ce démon avait pu s'infiltrer de manière si efficace à Poudlard… non… une minute… une minute… son cerveau lui hurlait une réponse. Mais, Merlin non ! Elle pouvait sentir la sueur dégringolé sur son front, dans son dos, partout… de l'eau… de l'eau ! C'était grâce au viol de Marinda Serpentard que Nott était né… une famille… deux jumeaux… chacun de force égale… et la force des fondateurs avec l'un de ces jumeaux… la victoire… Oh oui… la victoire… elle allait vomir… son corps était trempé… elle n'avait même pas conscience des larmes qui dégringolaient sur ses joues… ni des frissons qui lui traversaient le corps… ni de l'eau qui sortait de chacun de ses pores.

-Tu le savais. Murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux marron de Rowena se glacèrent un peu plus, la fixant avec dérision. Comment osait-elle la fixer comme si elle n'était pas mieux qu'un verre de terre alors qu'elle savait pertinemment ! Avant même qu'elle n'ait conscience du mouvement de son propre corps, elle se jeta sur Rowena, se mettant à califourchon sur elle, et passa ses mains autour de son cou…

-Tu savais qu'elle allait se faire violer !! Hurla la Griffondor.

De l'eau se forma alors autour du cou de Rowena, semblant serrer à un point-elle que la fondatrice n'arrivait plus à respirer. Qu'elle meurt de toute façon ! Comment avait-elle osé ! Comment avait-elle osé ! Elle allait la tuer ! Elle allait…

_Rowena ne fit que sourire doucement en voyant tous les villageois qui avaient causés la mort de ses parents… mourir étouffer par l'eau sacré qu'elle leur envoyait. Qu'ils meurent de toute façon ! Comment avaient-ils osé ! Elle les tuerait tous ! Elles les tueraient tous !!_

Hermione poussa alors un couinement désespérée avant de se relever d'un bond en fixant ses mains. Elle… l'aurait tué…Merlin tout puissant… elle n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer.

-Nous nous ressemblons affreusement pas vrai…

Non… elles ne se ressemblaient pas ! Elles n'avaient rien en commun ! Elle ne voulait pas tuer ! Elle n'aurait jamais accepté qu'une enfant de 15 ans se fasse violer pour ne pas que… pour ne pas sacrifier les personnes chers à son cœur… s'il n'y avait pas la moindre solution… s'il n'y avait pas la moindre solution… son cœur… s'il n'y avait pas la moindre solution… s'il n'y avait pas la moindre solution… si de se sacrifier elle-même ne changerait rien… qu'aurait-elle fait… ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle les serra l'une contre l'autre, les yeux obnubilés par le choc. Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce raisonnement ? Une petite voix désagréable lui fit remarquer que c'était la solution la plus logique… Nott et la puissance des fondateurs… deux jumeaux ennemis par le destin… un ange et un démon… aussi puissant que soit Harry… aussi puissant qu'il soit tous… ils n'avaient pas réussit à le tuer une première fois…

-Pour gagner, il faut souffrir. Chantonna Rowena. Pour gagner et obtenir ce que l'on veut vraiment.

-Espèce de monstre ! Cracha Hermione.

La fondatrice hocha lentement la tête avant de la pointer.

-Nous sommes des monstres… ne l'oublie pas… ce que je suis… tu l'es… ce que j'ai fait… tu l'aurais fait…

Hermione se réveilla alors en sursaut. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta complètement immobile à fixer le plafond… et puis, elle posa ses mains sur son visage et se mit à pleurer comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Merlin… elle voulait mourir.

&&

Blaise n'aimait pas la manière qu'Helga le fixait… comme s'il était une de ses souris de laboratoire… qu'un scientifique s'apprêtait à disséquer attentivement… il ne voulait pas être disséqué bon sang ! Il se força à garder son air impassible… alors que le souvenir des lèvres de Weasley lui donnait envie de se jeter en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Il n'était pas Helga ! Il n'était pas supposé avoir le moindre sentiment pour ce roux colérique qui semblait vouloir l'étrangler à chaque seconde ! Il n'était pas supposé penser que ses lèvres, qui étaient vaguement rugueuses, n'avaient leurs places que sur ses propres lèvres ! Il était supposé être dégouté ! Horrifié même ! Il n'était pas supposé se demander qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer après ! Il était sensé… merlin… il ne savait même plus ce qu'il était sensé faire de toute façon… il n'avait qu'à aller se pendre le plus vite possible. Et voila.

-Il est tellement séduisant. Déclara soudainement Helga.

-Il est colérique. Répliqua Blaise.

-Effectivement.

-Maladroit.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-Rancunier.

-Tu vois très clair en lui.

-Il a autant de compréhension qu'une cacahouète.

-Tu le surestimes mon cher.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur leurs deux bouches. Blaise eut alors l'image vivide de Weasley lui hurlant dessus alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans… ses cheveux roux virevoltant autour de lui alors que ses yeux bleus semblaient sur le point de lui lancer l'aveda kedavra… son sourire s'agrandit alors. Et puis… Weasley n'avait pas protesté à leur baiser… au contraire… s'il ne s'était pas évanouie… qui sait jusqu'où il serait allé. Weasley était… si désagréable… tout-à-coup, il sentit une main petite et fine s'agripper à la sienne et il baissa le regard, un sourcil perplexe levé. La petite fille de la grotte… il l'aurait reconnu entre mille… avec ses cheveux de feux… et ses yeux vers lime… et ses tâches de rousseurs… elle aurait très bien pu passer pour la petite sœur de Weasley. Sauf qu'elle le fixait avec un regard bien trop calme pour que le sang de Weasley coule dans ses veines.

-Maman. Dit-elle calmement.

Blaise, qui se targuait pourtant d'être tout à fait impassible, laissa sa bouche dégringoler sous le choc alors que la petite fille continuait à le fixer avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

-Maman est un garçon. Continua-t-elle.

-Mon enfant… tu es blanche… je suis noir… enfin à moitié… et cela ne fait pas le moindre sens donc…

Oh Merlin tout puissant. Weasley… avait répondu à son baiser… et Aindreas et Weasley… et _Aindreas et Helga_ !? Il releva alors vivement le regard vers le ventre rebondit d'Helga… et puis sur le visage amusé de la jeune fille. Oh Merlin dites-lui qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar… il se mit alors à masser son front, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Helga.

-Je ne veux pas entendre les hurlements d'hyène enragée de Weasley quand je vais lui annoncer que lui et moi allons procréer.

Helga eut la décence d'afficher un visage de profonde pitié.

-C'est vrai qu'il cri fort…

-Ne m'en parle pas…

Et les deux poussèrent un profond soupir.

A suivre..


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde et désolé pour le retard. Je vais juste me contenter de dire que je suis une Haïtienne et je suis convaincue que tout le monde est parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passe dans mon pays d'origine. J'aimerais demander à tout le monde de contribuer autant qu'il peut à aider Haïti. Merci.

**Chapitre 27**

Une partie de Blaise… une très petite partie… ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à la chamade en regardant cette petite fille rousse aux grands yeux verts lime. Son enfant… enfin futur enfant… et elle ressemblait tellement à son père que Blaise se serait, volontiers, mis à hurler. Il se força à garder son calme. Hurler comme une bête en furie ne ferait qu'amuser encore plus Helga… il le savait très bien puisque lui-même aurait surement rit pendant plusieurs minutes si Drago se trouvait dans la même situation. La réalité était vraiment plus étrange que la fiction… Surtout si, dans cette réalité, Weasley l'embrassait… enfin non… c'était lui qui avait embrassé le roux. Il ignorait pourquoi, il ignorait comment, mais ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées sur celles du roux… et il aurait certainement continué si Weasley ne s'était pas endormi en plein milieu. Il ignorait s'il devait pleurer de joie ou pleurer de rage. Les lèvres de Weasley sur les siennes… tellement passionnées… Merde… Il ne voulait pas ressentir les mêmes choses qu'Helga ! Le roux ne voulait rien savoir de lui ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, il lui avait crié dessus avant même qu'il ne se présente ! Le Griffondor l'avait détesté au premier regard ! Et lui ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il avait eu envie de pleurer en voyant ce grand garçon roux lui hurler dessus sans aucune raison. Ses poings se crispèrent alors que ses lèvres se tordaient en une grimace explicite. Non. Il était hors de question qu'il ne ressente la moindre émotion pour ce crétin désagréable qui hurlait bien trop fort pour des tympans ordinaires. Et puis lui importait le regard goguenard qui se promenait sur le visage d'Helga ! Et peu importait cette petite fille qui devait naitre de ses entrailles… de cette petite fille qui avait pour père Weasley… Merlin… elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout… à part ses yeux…. Mais, ses tâches de rousseurs… ses lèvres fines… sans compter sa chevelure de feu. Le portrait craché de cet imbécile heureux. Sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus catastrophique que ça.

-Bien que je dois admettre que de te voir dans un tel état d'agitation est fortement intéressant. Commença Helga. Je me dois de te rappeler qu'il y a une raison à ta présence ici.

-Oh… autre que de me traumatiser ?

Les dents d'Helga, incroyablement blanche sur sa peau chocolat, se révélèrent à lui sous un grand sourire amusé qui lui donna l'étrange envie de lui arracher la tête. Bon… où était passé son calme légendaire qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut ? Ah oui… il devait être parti en vacance avec sa théorie du « Je ne suis pas Helga, ah ! ». Merde.

-Nous sommes la même personne. Déclara Blaise.

-Oui.

-Nous avons les mêmes sentiments alors.

Helga se contenta d'hocher la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus. Et Helga avait aimé… Aindreas… elle l'avait aimé passionnément… assez, en tout cas, pour lui faire un enfant. Et si Helga et lui avaient la même âme, le même cœur… tout était identique… Il eut alors une grimace explicite.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis tombé amoureux de Weasley ?

Helga ne fit qu'éclater d'un grand rire qui secoua son corps… ne faisant que ramener l'attention sur son ventre rebondit.

-Et bien merde alors.

Et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains.

&&

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Un rêve ? La réalité ? Une illusion très bien illustrée ? En tout cas… la seule chose qu'il savait… c'était que les lèvres de Potter se trouvaient, de nouveau, sur les siennes alors que sa langue se faisait un devoir sacré d'explorer chaque recoin de sa bouche offerte… et cette main qui s'agrippait à ses hanches, ramenant son corps contre celui du brun… le plaquant… le frottant doucement… il laissa échapper un léger gémissement et sentit Potter frissonner contre lui. Potter l'embrassait… il savait faire du feu… Potter l'embrassait… Salazar Serpentard et Godric Griffondor s'aimaient, s'étaient mariés et avaient faillis avoir un enfant… et Potter l'embrassait. C'était de la démence. Potter ne l'avait jamais apprécié… et il n'avait jamais apprécié Potter. Ce type qui avait refusé son amitié. Bon d'accord il s'étai montré particulièrement désagréable. Mais lui parler de cette façon ! Ses pensées se dispersèrent de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit clairement contre son ventre la preuve que Potter aimait vraiment, mais _vraiment_, l'embrasser. Un rougissement s'abattit alors sur ses joues et il ne put empêcher son corps de réagir de la même manière. Il penserait à toute cette histoire plus tard… maintenant il voulait, tout simplement, se laisser embrasser par Potter… même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait… même si Potter s'était excusé devant lui… même si Godric Griffondor avait aimé Salazar Serpentard toute sa vie… non… il voulait juste profiter de ce moment. Soudain, Potter roula au-dessus de lui, ces lèvres se décollant doucement des siennes. Pourquoi Potter collait-il son front contre le sien ? D'ailleurs pourquoi le brun lui avait-il demandé s'il avait la moindre tâche de naissance ? Merlin qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

-Malfoy… Souffla doucement le brun. Malfoy… je…

-Ok, c'est franchement ridicule ! Interrompit brusquement Théo, les faisant violemment sursauter.

Drago ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en voyant les yeux profondément irriter de Théodore sur lui et Potter. Merlin ! Il poussa une espèce de couinement qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même alors que Potter fronçait férocement les sourcils.

-Nous sommes occupés. Fit remarquer le brun. Et nous voudrions bien avoir un petit moment.

-C'est vrai ? Susurra Théo. Moi j'aimerais bien aller en vacances aux Caraïbes… aller à Cancun… Oh… et pourquoi pas trouver un moyen de tuer Voldemort !

Il envoya alors un magnifique sourire à Potter qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve. D'accord… Drago ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que son ami et son… bon il ignorait ce que Potter représentait exactement pour lui. Mais, la seule chose dont il était sur… c'était que lui et Potter auraient besoin d'une sérieuse discussion… et lui aurait besoin d'une sérieuse consultation avec un psychologue. Merlin qu'il détestait sa vie. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main ferme de Potter se poser sur son épaule et tourna vaguement son regard vers celui-ci. Son cœur manqua alors un battement. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter le regardait avec autant… autant… d'émotions ? Il avait l'impression que si Potter aurait pu… il l'aurait prit dans ses bras à l'étouffer et, il fut lui-même surpris par ce profond désir que Potter fasse exactement le geste qu'il voulait faire… qu'il le prenne et que plus jamais il ne le quitte. Il se serait volontiers donné une baffe. Depuis quand était-il aussi… aussi… mièvre ? Ridicule… Il ne ressentait pas ces étranges émotions pour Potter… en fait lui et Potter étaient… des réincarnations de personnes mariées qui étaient sur le point d'avoir un enfant… et Nathaniel… avec ces grands yeux verts émeraudes… son bébé… leur bébé… Merlin… qu'était-il donc sensé penser ? Sensé ressentir…

-Nous avons appris à faire apparaitre notre pouvoir. Expliqua alors le Griffondor.

Drago ignorait complètement si Théo avait fait exprès de lancer un regard aussi méprisant à Potter… mais, il devait admettre qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. En fait, il avait envie d'arracher, tout doucement, les yeux de son ami. S'il pouvait encore appeler ami quelqu'un qui lui cacher la vérité pendant des années… même chose pour Pansy… Pansy qui dormait en essayant de retenir Voldemort tandis que lui perdait son temps à batifoler avec Potter et à se chamailler avec Godric Griffondor. L'intense sentiment de culpabilité qui se saisit alors de sa gorge le fit presque vomir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il ignorait encore complètement comment les fondateurs avaient bien pu arrêter Voldemort… qu'était-il sensé faire bon sang ! Il pouvait sentir cette chaleur lui envahir les veines, menaçant de le rendre complètement cinglé !

-Drago calme-toi ! S'exclama soudainement le brun.

Le blond ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il commençait à faire apparaitre des flammes bleus tout autour de lui. Sa surprise fit s'éteindre immédiatement les flammes. Merlin tout puissant… était-il sur le point de devenir incontrôlable ? Non ! Il devait se contrôler ! Il allait devenir cinglé… Et Potter… sa bouche dégringola alors, sous le choc, alors qu'il fixait Potter comme si le brun venait de commencer à lui parler en hongrois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

-Tu m'as appelé _Drago_.

Le rougissement impressionnant de Potter emmena une rougeur intense sur ses propres joues. Il était parfaitement ridicule. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire que Potter l'appelle par son prénom ! Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance ! Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de fixer Potter comme s'il venait de la planète Mars. C'était trop… le brun lui envoya alors un regard exaspéré malgré sa rougeur évidente.

-Je me suis dit que je pouvais t'appeler Drago puisque ma langue a fait connaissance avec la tienne.

Drago savait, pertinemment, qu'il aurait du envoyer un regard si noir et foudroyant à Potter que celui-ci en aurait eu des cauchemars pendant des jours et des jours… mais, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était resté là, la bouche légèrement ouverte à fixer le brun. Merlin… il espérait vraiment qu'une mouche ne se déciderait pas à faire un tour dans sa bouche pour le traumatiser à vie.

-Tu peux m'appeler Harry. Murmura doucement le brun.

L'appeler Harry ?! Les yeux de Drago devinrent encore plus ronds alors que Po… _Harry_ se mettait à rougir un peu plus et détournait la tête vers le coté, visiblement mal à l'aise. D'accord… il pouvait l'appeler Harry… Il pouvait… Merlin…

-Harry… Souffla-t-il.

Un sourire illumina alors le visage du brun.

-Drago. Répéta-t-il.

-Et Théo, maintenant pourriez-vous revenir à nos moutons au lieu de visiter la vallée de la guimauve et de l'amour éternel, je vais commencer à être allergique.

Drago se contenta de l'ignorer complètement. De toute façon… le plus important se trouvait devant lui et il voulait… Merlin tout puissant… Il voulait que Potter le prenne dans ses bras… et il voulait l'embrasser encore… même si la guerre et la haine était à leur porte… il voulait. Soudain, il vit du coin de l'œil le corps de Théo se crisper et le châtain laissa échapper un profond grognement.

-Pansy est réveillée.

A suivre…

**Donner pour Haïti, le plus que vous pouvez, même si c'est seulement 1$... donnez comme vous pouvez. **


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde et désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu de gros problèmes personnels qui ne sont toujours pas réglés mais, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous faire attendre plus longtemps lol ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 28**

Le frisson désagréable qui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Drago le fit grimacer légèrement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous le choc. Pansy…était réveillée. Et… il ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir. Ses mains se mirent alors à trembler imperceptiblement. Cela ne faisait pas un mois. Merlin ! Cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines ! Pansy ne pouvait pas être réveillée ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et cette chose… cette chose au rire qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier… ils ne pouvaient pas être réveillés ! Il savait à peine comment utiliser son pouvoir ! Et Théo qui se contentait d'avoir une moue vaguement contrarié… Merlin, ne devait-il pas être le premier paniqué ? Il devait réaliser qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ! Qu'est-ce que cela allait bien pouvoir entrainer ! Il allait devoir se battre… se battre contre une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui avait tant de haine en elle… tant de haine… qu'elle avait été capable de violer une petite fille innocente qui avait fini par se suicider… Et il allait devoir combattre ça !? Alors qu'il venait de réaliser ses sentiments pour Harry… pour cette personne qu'il avait toujours cru haïr… mais ce n'était pas ça… ce n'était pas de la haine… cela n'avait jamais été de la haine ! Et maintenant qu'il comprenait enfin… Il allait devoir tout perdre c'est ça ? Ils avaient déjà perdu… lorsqu'ils étaient les fondateurs… et maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient bien moins de pouvoir…. Comment étaient-ils supposés survivre ?

-Tu trembles ! S'exclama alors Harry, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

Drago jeta un regard abasourdi sur son corps secoué par des soubresauts violents. Il ne voulait pas mourir… il ne voulait pas que Blaise meurt… ni que Théo meurt… et Pansy… et mêmes les deux idiots de Griffondors… sans parler d'Harry… il se souvenait de ce petit garçon qui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à une fille… il se souvenait de cet homme qui l'avait embrassé… et il se souvenait qu'il l'aimait à la folie. Son cœur se serra alors douloureusement. Il… l'aimait… et il ne l'avait réalisé que lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir vers le champ de batail… qu'était-il sensé faire ? Qu'était-il supposé ressentir ? Il… ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Théo fit alors un vague signe de main et commença à se diriger vers la porte du dortoir.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda soudainement Granger.

Le blond se tourna d'un coup vers la brunette qui ne faisait que fixer Théo avec une étrange expression… tellement de regret… tellement de douleur… il… ne comprenait pas vraiment le regard de Granger. Avait-elle entendu ce que Théo venait de dire ? Croyait-elle qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance ? Qu'ils étaient destinés à mourir eux aussi ? Il avait l'impression que son corps allait se briser en des millions de petits morceaux de verre. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il se tourna vers Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry meurt !

-Je vais voir ma cousine, bien évidemment. Fit remarquer nonchalamment le Serpentard.

Drago n'avait même plus l'énergie d'être surpris de voir Granger se lever à son tour et suivre silencieusement son ami châtain. Il… il fallait qu'il trouve une solution… Il ne pouvait pas laisser tout le monde mourir… pas encore une fois…

&&

Hermione ignorait par quoi commencer… elle ne pouvait que fixer le dos de Nott et espérer que son châtiment ne soit pas la mort… Bien que ce soit ce qu'elle méritait… elle s'obligea, avec force, à ne pas laisser échapper un rire de dégénérée. Comment était-elle sensée expliqué à Nott que c'était de sa faute… et uniquement de sa faute… si son ancêtre s'était faite violée par un monstre sanguinaire… que le fait que sa famille soit en combat et déchiré depuis plus de mille ans… était entièrement de sa faute. Elle voulait vomir… elle voulait mourir… et elle se devait de présenter ses excuses à la famille Nott.

-Nott… Souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Le Serpentard se contenta de s'arrêter et de lu envoyer un regard ennuyé. Elle… n'avait même pas assez d'énergie pour se sentir vexée… elle ne pouvait que le regarder… regarder ses yeux… sa bouche… tout de lui… Il allait la haïr. Et elle ignorait complètement pourquoi cette pensée lui donnait envie d'hurler.

-As-tu besoin d'une invitation Granger ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir… toute la douleur que sa famille supportait… toute la douleur qu'il supportait… était entièrement de sa faute… parce qu'elle avait été incapable de laisser mourir sa famille… ses amis… les personnes qui l'avaient sorties de l'enfer de cette solitude… son cœur se serra douloureusement et elle baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter les yeux verts-bleus de Nott… elle ne pouvait pas quand ce qu'elle allait lui dire ne pouvait que lui infliger de la haine envers elle… un sourire amer se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer… elle se haïssait bien assez comme ça.

-C'était de ma faute. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'entendit que du silence… bien évidemment… Ce n'était pas comme si sa phrase faisait le moindre sens…. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être de sa faute ? Cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle se devait d'être plus claire.

-Rowena Serdaigle savait… je savais que ton ancêtre allait se faire…

Elle n'arrivait pas à dire ce mot. Elle avait laissé un enfant innocent… elle avait laissé quelqu'un faire une chose aussi horrible à quelqu'un d'autre… elle avait envie de vomir… elle avait envie de mourir… ses mains partout sur son corps… elle voulait mourir… Elle déglutit alors avec peine.

-Violer. Finit pour elle Nott. Je sais.

La tête d'Hermione se releva d'un coup… et elle fut surprise par… la gentillesse qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans son regard. Pourquoi la regardait-il de cette manière ? Ne réalisait-il pas quel genre de monstre elle était !? Ce qu'elle avait osé infliger à un être humain ! Une personne qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait ! Tout ça parce qu'elle était égoïste ! Toujours, toujours trop égoïste ! Soudain, les mains fermes de Nott se posèrent sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter.

-Tu es toujours aussi dure avec toi-même ou ça n'arrive qu'occasionnellement ?

Il… il ne pouvait pas être entrain de plaisanter ! C'était impossible ! Complètement impossible ! Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, sa main s'abattit violemment sur la joue de Nott, traçant une marque rouge sur celle-ci. Cela eut au moins l'effet de le faire arrêter de sourire.

-Je viens de te dire qu'à cause de moi ton ancêtre s'est faite violé ! Hurla-t-elle.

-J'ignorais que Rowena Serdaigle, ou toi, aimait les femmes.

Le corps d'Hermione se mit alors à trembler de rage. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien ! Il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait de se sentir impuissante et si minuscule comparée à une autre personne ! Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait ! Merlin ! Elle voulait voir cette petite fille ! Elle voulait se mettre à genoux et s'excuser ! Encore et encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait bon sang !

-Elle s'est faite violée ! Et je le savais ! Mais, je n'ai rien pour la sauver ! Tout ça parce que… parce que…

-Je me suis trompé. Tu es encore plus idiote que je ne le pensais.

Nott lui aurait lancé l'aveda kedavra qu'elle aurait été moins surprise. Elle… était… plus idiote qu'il ne le pensait ? Ses mains se posèrent alors autour de sa propre gorge et elle se mit à trembler de plus belle. Elle avait fait ça à une personne innocente. Elle avait laissé quelqu'un se faire violer… elle avait ignoré ses hurlements et ses pleurs… elle avait ignoré sa douleur… elle… elle… elle…

-Elle s'est faite violée. Répéta-t-elle. Elle s'est faite violée.

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle comprenait maintenant… Merlin elle comprenait… pourquoi cela lui était arrivé à elle… Merlin la punissait pour ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé… elle avait violé cette fille… et son oncle l'avait puni pour cela. Merlin l'avait puni pour cela. Elle comprenait maintenant… oh oui elle comprenait… tout était clair… limpide même… elle… elle…

-Oui, elle s'est faite violée et Rowena s'est faite tuée !

Les mains de Nott se resserrèrent alors autour de ses bras. Elle ne ressentait même plus la douleur. Merlin l'avait puni… elle comprenait maintenant… tout était clair… elle en aurait presque rit si elle n'était pas si occupé à pleurer… Elle était la cause directe de la destruction de cette fille… et… et… elle allait vomir.

-Regarde-moi merde ! Aboya Nott.

La surprise fit redresser la tête à Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard cri… il se contentait toujours de sourire et rire… même lorsqu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment… elle aurait voulu pouvoir mentir à ce point…

-Rowena n'a pas fait violer mon ancêtre ! _Il l'avait déjà choisi_ !

-Elle le savait…

Oui, elle le savait ! Mais, tu ne comprends rien ! Elle n'a pas choisi entre l'enfer et le paradis ! Elle a choisi dans quel enfer elle voulait vivre ! Regarde-toi ! _Elle est toi_ ! Tout ce que tu ressens… toute la douleur que tu ressens… elle l'a ressentit aussi !

-Tu ne la connais pas. Cracha Hermione.

-Tu as raison. Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a offert sa tête à mon ancêtre. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait le droit de la tuer, pour le pécher qu'elle avait commis. Elle lui a dit qu'elle ignorait complètement si ce qu'elle avait fait été la bonne solution. Mais, qu'elle avait été incapable de tuer, de ses propres mains, sa famille.

Hermione ravala difficilement sa salive. Sa famille ? Rowena avait perdu sa famille. Non. On lui avait enlevé sa famille… et elle les avait tué tous… tant de haine dans son cœur… mais Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle comprenait cette haine ? Le nombre de fois qu'elle s'était imaginé étripant très doucement son oncle… le nombre de fois qu'elle avait vu son cou entre ses mains…. Le nombre de fois qu'elle avait planifié et re-planifié son assassinat… après tout… elle ne pouvait pas se faire prendre bien évidemment. Elle méprisait Rowena. Depuis le début. Cette personne… qui lui ressemblait bien trop… Cette personne qui avait choisi entre deux douleurs et avait prit celle qui la ferait moins souffrir. Elle détestait cette personne.

-Il s'agissait d'une guerre, et non de méchanceté. Ne compare pas cette femme au monstre qui a violé mon ancêtre.

Et Nott lui tourna brusquement le dos, partant sans dire un mot.

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 29**

Harry ne se souvenait pas un seul moment dans sa vie où il avait vu Drago Malfoy affichant une expression aussi vulnérable… ses poings se crispèrent alors qu'il combattait férocement l'envie folle de prendre Drago Malfoy dans ses bras et de lui promettre de le protéger à jamais… de toute façon Drago lui flanquerait un coup de poing dans le nez s'il osait suggérer de se battre à sa place… Mais, Merlin tout puissant… Le blond tremblait comme une feuille… il était si petit… et mince… il semblait d'une telle fragilité… Non… Harry ne pouvait supporter de le voir souffrir ainsi… s'inquiéter ainsi… il voulait que Drago sourit… il voulait le voir heureux… il voulait le marier et le voir porter son enfant… un frisson lui traversa le corps en entendant ses pensées… il voulait… marier Drago ? Pourquoi voulait-il marier Drago ? Il n'était pas comme les Sangs-Purs qui ne se mariaient que par intérêt… lui voulait se marier par amour… et il voulait marier Drago… ne jamais le quitter… était-il… amoureux ? Ses mains devinrent alors moites alors qu'il reprenait difficilement sa respiration… était-il amoureux de Drago ? Était-il vraiment comme Salazar Serpentard ? Voulait-il les mêmes choses ? Éprouvait-il les mêmes sentiments ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui affirma que oui… bien sur qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments… ne se l'était-il pas avoué plus tôt alors qu'il embrassait Drago ? Mais Merlin… est-ce que Drago l'aimait lui aussi ? Est-ce que Drago voulait les mêmes choses ? Avec difficulté il posa délicatement sa main sur la chevelure blonde du Serpentard. Il l'aimait… Il l'aimait… il l'avait toujours aimé… depuis la première minute… depuis la première seconde… il avait eu… si peur en voyant Drago Malfoy pour la première fois… comme pouvait-on éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pour une personne que l'on venait de rencontrer… cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens pas vrai ? Et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait évité comme la peste… qu'il l'avait détesté… parce qu'il était trop important… beaucoup trop important… sans son consentement, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules du blond, le ramenant contre son corps… un soupir s'échappa alors de ses lèvres… oui… c'était ici que la place de Drago était… contre son corps… contre son âme… contre son cœur… Parce que Drago était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux… et qu'il voulait Nathaniel avec toutes les forces de son âme… il voulait cet enfant… il voulait le connaitre… l'enlacer… le voir grandir… il voulait tout… et il ne laisserait personne lui prendre ce qu'il voulait depuis plus de mille ans… Il était hors de question que Voldemort lui reprenne quoi que ce soit ! Il était hors de question que ce putain de démon lui vole quoi que ce soit ! Plus jamais ! C'était pour cette raison que les fondateurs s'étaient réincarnés… pour que cette chance au bonheur arrive… et il ne perdrait pas… ils ne perdraient pas…. Parce que, cette fois-ci, il était préparé… il ne serait pas pris au dépourvu comme par le passé…. Il attendrait ce démon de merde et le tuerait de ses propres mains… comme ça… Drago n'aurait plus à avoir peur de cette manière… il avait l'impression que cet amour s'échappait de son corps tellement il était grand… tellement il était puissant… oh comme il l'aimait…

-Je te veux pour moi… toute ma vie… Chuchota doucement Harry.

Il sursauta lui-même en entendant ses paroles. Drago releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Mais, Harry ne regrettait rien. Il avait évité ses sentiments depuis plus de 6 ans… cela suffisait… il ne se mentirait plus…. Il ne mentirait plus à Drago… parce qu'il l'aimait à la folie… et ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Merlin ! Il l'aimait depuis 2 vies ! Et peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il se réincarnerait… Drago resterait toujours l'amour de sa vie… peu importe le nom qu'il aurait… peu importe l'apparence… il l'aimerait… Soudain, les lèvres du blond se posèrent voracement sur les siennes, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. En moins d'un mouvement, le blond se retrouva sur ses genoux, sa langue dessinant doucement le contour de ses lèvres. Harry laissa échapper un misérable gémissement et Drago en profita pour plonger à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon… les mains d'Harry s'agrippèrent fermement aux hanches de Drago qui ondulaient doucement au-dessus des siennes. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, Drago décolla sa bouche et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-C'est ce que je veux moi-aussi… mais… il est sur le point de…

-Chut… Souffla Harry. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir… Tu dois avoir confiance en nous… en nous tous… nous allons gagner… nous ne pouvons pas perdre.

Drago laissa échapper un petit reniflement dédaigneux qui aurait eu plus d'effet s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche aussi délicieusement rouge.

-Les Griffondors. Cracha-t-il avec dégoût. C'est du grand n'importe quoi… Il va bientôt venir ici… nous savons à peine utiliser nos pouvoirs… et tu crois que nous allons gagner ?

Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire tout en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-Oui nous allons gagner. Assura-t-il. Parce que Voldemort et ce démon sont faibles.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc, tandis que sa bouche dégringolait légèrement. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser encore et encore ce visage… ce visage qui serait à lui… ce visage qu'il voulait voir toute sa vie… En temps normal, il aurait été dégouté par des pensées aussi mièvres… mais ce n'était que la pure vérité…

-Ils sont faibles… parce qu'ils ne comprennent rien aux sentiments… ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi nous nous battons…la vengeance ne résout jamais rien.

Drago se contenta de le fixer pendant quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche… ses lèvres caressant voluptueusement les siennes, le faisant frissonner. Qui aurait cru que d'embrasser Drago Malfoy réussirait à allumer un tel brasier au creux de son ventre… Le blond finit par laisser sa bouche et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu me dis « le pouvoir de l'amour nous sauvera tous », je refuse de faire ma vie avec toi. Assura-t-il.

-Alors je ne dirais rien et je me contenterais d'y croire très fort. Dumbledore l'a toujours dit… que ce serait l'amour qui nous sauverait… mais, ils ne comprennent pas cela… ils comprennent seulement la vengeance et la haine…

Drago baissa doucement la tête, semblant rentrer dans ses pensées. Harry secoua lentement la tête avant de poser son menton sur le haut du cuir chevelu du blond. Il aimait vraiment avoir Drago dans ses bras… cela ne ressemblait pas à avoir Ginny ou Cho… c'était mille fois mieux… et Drago sentait vraiment bon… il sentait les fruits… la pomme… il aimait les pommes… il se donna une claque mentale en entendant ses pensées… il avait vraiment l'air ridicule…

-D'accord. Je vais croire ce que tu me dis. C'est tellement idiot que ça pourrait marcher.

Harry fut surpris par le rire qui s'échappa de ses propres lèvres. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, une parole pareille de Drago lui aurait donné envie de tuer quelqu'un… Mais maintenant… il le regarda alors droit dans les yeux puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils gagneraient… ils n'avaient pas le choix de gagner…

&&

Blaise n'arrivait pas à y croire… non… tout bien réfléchi… il refusait d'y croire… il ne pouvait pas être… être amoureux de Weasley ! Son regard dériva alors sur la petite fille rousse qui continuait de le fixer avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Ses yeux dans le visage de Weasley version féminin. Oh Merlin tout puissant… la petite fille poussa alors un petit cri et Blaise ouvrit brusquement les yeux… sa fille… volait en avant d'elle, ses yeux verts limes ouverts sous le choc alors qu'un sourire ébahi apparaissait sur son visage. Et Blaise réalisa, tout aussi brusquement, que c'était du vent qui tenait sa fille dans les airs… et ce vent… provenait de lui ? Il pâlit furieusement et la petite rousse commença à tomber. Il la rattrapa vivement avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sous le sol. Et la petite fille qui continuait à rire comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu… elle aurait pu se faire mal bon sang ! Elle était tellement… tellement jolie… le cœur de Blaise s'attendit aussitôt alors qu'il l'observait sous tous les angles… elle ressemblait à une petite poupée irlandaise… d'accord, elle était le portrait craché de son père… Mais elle avait ses yeux… son bébé…

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Mais, il savait déjà son nom… il avait entendu Weasley le dire de si nombreuses fois… lorsqu'il parlait de ses futurs enfants… Blaise eut un petit rire cynique en pensant que jamais Weasley n'aurait imaginé que son enfant serait avec lui.

-Abigail… Répondit Helga. Abigail Ó Raghallaigh. Abigail veut dire…

-La joie de son père. L'interrompit Blaise.

Helga approuva avec amusement. Blaise pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle serait la joie de son père… elle était si mignonne… il se demanda, subitement, si elle pleurait beaucoup lorsqu'elle était bébé… ou était-elle silencieuse… mangeait-elle du gâteau ? Ou détestait-elle les sucreries ? Il voulait savoir… son cœur se serra douloureusement… il voulait cette enfant… et… il voulait Weasley… il posa doucement Abigail au sol et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-A bientôt… Murmura-t-il.

La petite fille lui envoya, de nouveau, un beau sourire.

-Maman est un garçon. Répéta-t-elle.

-Oui… Maman est un garçon. Approuva Blaise. Et maman va tout faire pour que tu viennes dans ce monde.

Abigail hocha fermement la tête avant de disparaitre dans un petit pouf sonore. Blaise fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-Elle est allée voir son père. Père qui m'en veut à mort d'ailleurs.

Helga poussa un soupir inarticulé avant de se laisser tomber dans un profond fauteuil en caressant pensivement son ventre rebondit. Blaise fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aindreas en voudrait à Helga ? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens, non ? Ne l'avait-il pas épousé ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il cessera de m'en vouloir lorsque vous aurez tué ce démon.

Le mulâtre sentit une boule désagréable se former dans sa gorge. Tuer… ce démon… pourquoi est-ce qu'Helga semblait si sure de cela ? Pourquoi semblait-elle penser qu'il était impossible qu'ils perdent…. Alors qu'ils étaient bien plus faibles qu'eux…

-Vous gagnerez. Affirma Helga. En tout cas, vous avez intérêt.

Et elle lui envoya un sourire qui envoya un frisson désagréable dans le corps de Blaise.

&&

Ron ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Ah oui… il s'était énervé… avait fait du feu… Merlin… il avait fait du feu… et ensuite… ensuite il s'était endormi… et voilà… il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant Aindreas sourire comme un imbécile heureux alors qu'une petite fille aux cheveux roux s'accrochait, avec la force du désespoir, à sa jambe. C'était quoi cette…

-Maman est un garçon !! S'exclama avec enthousiasme la petite fille.

Les yeux bleus de Ron s'écarquillèrent immédiatement. Il avait l'étrange impression que cette journée finirait très mal…

A suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 30**

Oh oui… Ron pouvait sentir que cette journée finirait mal… surtout lorsque la petite fille rousse se tourna d'un bond… le transperçant de son regard vert lime… une sueur froide lui dégringola alors dans le dos. Cette petite fille… lui ressemblait beaucoup… beaucoup trop pour être honnête. Etait-elle sa… petite sœur cachée ? Un sourire goguenard apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Enfin ! Ginny pourrait arrêter de se plaindre d'être la seule fille de la famille ! Il pourrait enfin respirer et l'étrangler quand elle osait le déranger dans ses activités quotidiennes ! Et elle partagerait sa chambre comme le reste d'entre eux ! Les sourcils de la petite fille se froncèrent alors tandis qu'elle semblait essayer de comprendre intensément quelque chose. Bon ce n'était pas grave… il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne comprenne rien. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette fillette, qui devait être sa sœur ou quelque chose dans le genre, se trouvait dans son rêve… entrain de s'accrocher à la jambe de son autre lui-même… il se força à prendre une profonde respiration. Peut-être que cette fillette était la sœur d'Aindreas ! Cela pouvait tout expliquer !

-Deux papas. Déclara-t-elle soudainement, le faisant sursauter.

Ron vit Aindreas se gratter la joue, semblant réfléchir à la question. Puis, il hocha résolument la tête. De quoi… pourquoi ce type était d'accord avec cette fillette ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir couché avec une femme dernièrement ! Premièrement, il n'était attiré par personne ! Il secoua vigoureusement la tête en revoyant les lèvres pulpeuses de Zabini se poser sur les siennes… tellement pulpeuses… Non ! Il n'était attiré par personne ! Alors comment aurait-il pu concevoir quoi que ce soit en étant puceau ! Il commençait, de plus en plus, à comprendre pourquoi ses frères aimaient tant le faire tourner en bourrique ! S'il était aussi fou qu'Aindreas… il méritait tout les châtiments !

-Deux mamans aussi, mais une maman est un garçon. Expliqua la fillette.

Bon, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cette enfant… de toute façon elle avait quoi ? 4 ans ? 5 ans ? Premièrement, il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle disait. Le langage des enfants… n'était pas sa tasse de thé… et maintenant cette petite disait que sa maman était un garçon ? Un rictus éberlué apparut sur le visage du roux. Les garçons n'enfantaient pas bon sang ! Il eut l'image fugace de lui arborant un gros ventre et frissonna de dégout… non… il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer se plaignant de ne plus voir ses pieds…aller sans arrêt au toilette… avoir mal aux mamelons… grossir et grossir... comme une maudite baleine ! Sans compter les crises de larmes et de colère ! Et l'étrange envie de manger des trucs franchement dégoutants ! Oh non ! Il était hors de question qu'un homme puisse tomber enceint ! Surtout pas lui !

-Autre Papa est vert. Chuchota la petite fille à Aindreas.

Son autre lui-même lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit sans aucun problème. Il ne voulait pas imaginer l'accouchement… Merlin… il n'avait qu'à se rappeler le visage déformé par l'agonie de sa mère… lorsqu'elle osait vouloir leur montrer ses photos de ses nombreux accouchements… de toute façon, la grossesse rendait cinglé… Par Merlin… sa mère _pleurait_ à chaque fois qu'elle regardait ses photos d'elle expulsant de ses entrailles un de ses enfants… Et le pire dans tout cela ! C'était qu'elle pleurait _de joie_ ! Si ce n'était pas la preuve ultime qu'elle était complètement cinglé ! Une minute… son cerveau réalisa alors que cette petite fille… l'appelait Papa… un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Merci Merlin tout puissant. Il n'était pas devenu obèse dans son passé. Mais alors, qui était sa mère ? Une minute ! Cette petite fille… disait que son autre maman était un garçon… ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait vu l'esprit de sa véritable mère… et celle de sa réincarnation ? Sa mère devait être une femme… elle avait dit que seulement sa réincarnation était un homme. Une minute… une minute !

-Oh non ! Hurla-t-il. Pas question !

En un mouvement qu'il ne comprit même pas lui-même, il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa main fermement enrouler autour du cou d'Aindreas. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il voulait l'étrangler… lentement…

-N'étais-tu pas celui qui me disait de rester loin d'Helga !! Aboya-t-il. Hypocrite !

Les joues d'Aindreas devinrent cramoisies alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçant. Ron n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire ! Le sale menteur ! Le sale maudit menteur ! Ne pas toucher Helga hein ! Il savait pertinemment que la réincarnation n'était pas un phénomène répandu ! Il devait s'agir de l'un d'eux ! Et Merde il savait, de première main, que Zabini était Helga Poufsouffle et que celle-ci avait été une fille alors que Zabini était un garçon ! Il avait chaud ! Tellement chaud ! Il voulait l'étrangler ! Il voulait… soudain, il entendit le cri de la petite fille et relâcha brusquement Aindreas, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Il tourna alors vivement les yeux vers la fillette qui le fixait avec un effroi non-dissimulé alors que ses yeux verts limes étaient emplis de larme. Oh merde… il vit alors que ses mains, qui étaient auparavant autour du cou d'Aindreas, avaient prit en feu. Pas étonnant que la petite fille soit terrifiée. Il se mit alors à genoux devant elle et eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son petit corps tremblé légèrement. Merde. Il lui avait fait peur. Il tendit alors la main devant elle et lui fit un sourire apaisant.

-N'aie pas peur…

La petite fille secoua férocement la tête de gauche à droite. Ouais… même si elle était un enfant… elle n'avait aucune raison de lui donner aveuglément sa confiance juste parce qu'il était la copie conforme de son père.

-Je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère…

Les larmes, dans les yeux verts, vacillèrent dangereusement et le roux sentit un vent de panique s'abattre sur lui. Et Aindreas, cet imbécile, qui restait parfaitement immobile alors qu'il était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque ! Il fallait qu'il calme cette petite fille… il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle tremble devant lui… il… il…

-Abigail…. Murmura-t-il doucement.

La bouche de la fillette s'ouvrit légèrement et elle sembla complètement paralysée pendant quelques secondes. Puis, dans un petit cri aigue, elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfonçant sa tête dans sa poitrine. Ron l'entoura alors de ses bras en poussant un soupir soulagé. Elle était… vraiment minuscule… Un enfant… était-ce vraiment un humain aussi minuscule… elle était toute petite… s'il serrait trop fort, il risquait de la briser… alors il devait la serrer doucement… très doucement… il en était capable. Il la souleva alors dans les airs et elle s'accrocha autour de lui comme une liane. Elle avait le visage empli de tâche de rousseur… comme lui d'ailleurs… elle lui ressemblait tellement… par contre, il pouvait voir Zabini dans la forme de sa bouche… et dans ses cheveux roux frisés. Zabini avait des cheveux tellement frisés…

-Reste loin d'Helga, avant la bataille finale. Ensuite, fais ce que tu veux.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de t'écouter. Siffla doucement Ron.

Il se serait bien mis à hurler… si ce n'était pas de la petite poupée qui se trouvait dans ses bras et qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Tellement petite… il était fasciné par cela… Aindreas tandis alors les bras vers lui, réclamant silencieusement sa fille. Ron aurait voulu protester. C'était sa fille aussi bon sang ! Il poussa un profond soupir avant de la lui rendre. Il l'aurait bien assez tôt de toute façon… dans ses bras réels et non dans ceux de ses rêves…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sursauta légèrement en voyant qu'il se trouvait dans le dortoir de Serpentard. Ah ouais…. Il était réveillé maintenant. Il se donna alors un claque mentale. Non ! Il ne se décourageait pas pour si peu ! Il pouvait, lui aussi, faire en sorte d'avoir Abigail ! Et… une minute… s'il était le père d'Abigail… et que Zabini était, théoriquement, la mère… cela voulait dire que pour avoir Abigail… il devrait… un rougissement intense s'abattit alors sur ses joues et il faillit s'évanouir. Il… il ne pouvait pas coucher avec Zabini ! Une voix dans sa tête lui demanda immédiatement pourquoi, et il aurait volontiers prit sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort. Bien évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas ! Zabini…Zabini le détestait ! Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé pour la première fois, en première année, il lui avait jeté un tel regard noir que Ron y avait pensé pendant des jours et des jours ! Certes, il lui avait crié dessus parce que… parce qu'il se trouvait sur son chemin, et voilà ! Mais, ce regard meurtrier… Zabini le détestait… et lui… il se rappela, de nouveau, des lèvres du mulâtre contre les siennes… de sa bouche bougeant… de son souffle chaud… il déglutit alors avec peine. Il… ne pouvait pas se permettre de toucher Zabini… Il était… il était juste trop… soudain, il sentit une main fine se poser sur son bras. Il braqua alors son regard sur Zabini, qui le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Nous devons parler Weasley. Expliqua calmement le mulâtre.

-Heu…

Bon, ce n'était pas la meilleure réplique qu'il aurait pu avoir… Mais, il était totalement prit au dépourvu ! Il n'était pas prêt à parler au Serpentard ! Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela… il y avait trop d'information… son cerveau était en surcharge… Bon sang ! Lui savait agir ! Pas réfléchir aussi intensément à une question ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, tout simplement, plaquer Zabini sur le lit, lui expliquer de A à Z tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et ensuite se débrouiller pour ravager ce corps qui… non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Merde… il devenait vraiment fou…

-Weasley… est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Le roux cligna faiblement des yeux avant de le fixer du regard. Mauvaise idée. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait voir tous les contours de son visage… tout les traits….il était magnifique… trop magnifique… Merde…

-Bon, j'ignore si tu le sais mais, Aindreas et Helga étaient mariés par le passé. Ils ont, donc, couché ensemble et eux un bébé.

Les yeux bleus de Ron s'écarquillèrent. Zabini… était franchement trop direct ! N'était-il pas un Serpentard !? N'était-ce pas lui qui était sensé être aussi brusque !

-J'ai rencontré cette petite fille. Elle s'appelle Abigail. Elle est absolument magnifique.

-Heu…

Il… n'avait plus de voix.

-Je l'aime par conséquent, je vais tout faire pour l'avoir de nouveau. J'ai donc besoin de toi, Weasley.

-Hein ?!

Le Serpentard lui envoya un regard dédaigneux… comme s'il était entrain de parler avec un imbécile fini… et Ron aurait voulu le frapper ! Il ne venait de proposer de… de proposer de…

-J'ai besoin que toi et moi couchions ensemble pour l'avoir de nouveau.

D'accord… il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise plaisanterie ! Zabini ne venait pas de lui suggérer, la bouche en cœur, qu'ils couchent ensemble pour faire un bébé !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Alors on couche ensemble et bye bye !?

Le mulâtre redressa fièrement la tête, son regard indifférent fermement en place.

-Bien évidemment, tu pourras avoir un rôle dans la vie de notre fille…

-Je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu veux coucher avec moi… seulement pour ça !?

Il n'était pas blessé ! Il refusait catégoriquement d'être blessé ! Mais, merde alors ! On ne couchait pas avec quelqu'un juste pour faire un bébé ! Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! Il refusait que cela fasse le moindre ! La lèvre inférieure de Zabini trembla légèrement avant qu'il ne lui envoie un sourire dédaigneux.

-Tu veux plus peut-être ? Cracha-t-il. Bien sur que non. Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Est-ce si dégoûtant de t'imaginer coucher avec moi ? Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux juste…

-Espèce d'imbécile !

La claque qui vola contre sa joue le prit lui-même par surprise. Cette journée… n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée.

À suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai eu un problème avec internet alors…

**Chapitre 31**

Blaise n'arrivait, tout simplement, pas à croire qu'il venait de frapper Weasley. Il fixa, avec un choc non dissimulé, la main traitresse qui avait osé s'abattre avec autant de force sur la joue du roux. Et le Griffondor qui continuait à le fixer comme si, soudainement, une corne de licorne venait de lui pousser au milieu du front… Merlin tout puissant… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait abordé ce sujet de cette manière… le problème était qu'il ne voyait pas du tout comment aborder un tel sujet ! Certes, il avait embrassé Weasley… Mais, le roux n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour lui. Pire encore, il semblait carrément le détester. Alors qu'était-il sensé faire d'autre que de proposer une baise rapide et sans attache. Même si cela devait briser son cœur… Mais, il voulait Abigail… il voulait cette enfant… et Weasley était le seul qui pouvait accomplir ce vœu. Malheureusement, le roux semblait préféré faire l'amour à un putois plutôt qu'à lui. Une grimace explicite se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, Aindreas avait bien accepté de coucher avec Helga… Alors pourquoi… Soudainement, il comprit et cette réalisation lui fit si mal au cœur qu'il eut l'envie de vomir.

-C'est parce que je suis un garçon, n'est-ce pas. Murmura-t-il. Tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes.

Un rire amer s'échappa alors des lèvres pulpeuses du mulâtre. Oui, c'était d'une évidence maintenant. Aindreas avait marié Helga Poufsouffle. Une femme aux gros seins. Il n'avait pas marié un homme. Même si cet homme avait exactement le même visage qu'Helga. Mais, il n'avait pas les mêmes attributs. Il était ridicule. Pourquoi avait-il pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que son plan débile marcherait. Bien évidemment qu'il ne marcherait pas. Weasley l'avait toujours fixé avec un mépris sans nom. Alors même si ce n'était qu'une simple baise rapide… il ne voudrait pas le toucher. Ses dents se refermèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure et il se força à refouler son envie de pleurer. Bon sang ! Il n'était pas un gamin ! Où était parti son flegme légendaire ? Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui se mettait à pleurer parce que la vie n'allait pas comme il le voulait ! Même si Abigail ne naîtrait jamais… Il ne reverrait plus son bébé. Et c'était la vie…c'était la vie. Il se maudit silencieusement en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Merde. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Ridicule. Pathétique. Merlin… Brusquement, les mains de Weasley se refermèrent sur ses épaules, le faisant relever le regard vers lui. Les yeux bleus du Griffondor s'écarquillèrent en le voyant.

-Ne pleure pas ! Aboya-t-il, visiblement paniqué.

Blaise fut tenté de laisser échapper un reniflement dédaigneux en voyant l'agitation de Weasley. Mais, le ton du roux ne fit que remonter les sanglots jusqu'à sa gorge. Ses yeux se remplirent un peu plus d'eau et certaines larmes dégringolèrent. Et le roux qui devenait de plus en plus pâle. Blaise avait presque l'impression que même ses tâches de rousseurs pâlissaient.

-Zabini ! Ne pleure pas ! Arrête ! C'est ridicule ! C'est toi qui as commencé cette conversation et là tu pleures !?

Weasley avait, de toute évidence, un besoin imminent de cours pour apprendre à consoler les gens. Il était tout à fait nul. Et ces maudites larmes qui refusaient de cesser de couler !

-Je ne pleure pas ! S'égosilla Blaise.

Les sourcils du roux se froncèrent alors tandis qu'il fixait avec une intensité gênante ses larmes qui dégoulinaient de ses yeux. Blaise n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il était de mauvaise foi ? Et alors ! Il venait de perdre le rêve fou d'avoir son bébé ! Et pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il venait d'apprendre que l'homme qu'il aimait était dégoûté par son corps ! Il y avait de quoi pleurer non ! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser pleurer en paix ?

-Tu ne pleures pas. Répéta laborieusement Weasley.

Blaise le foudroya aussitôt du regard. Pourquoi devait-il avoir l'air aussi débile alors qu'il était en pleine crise émotionnelle ? Et comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi niais et pourtant être tellement… tellement… sa gorge se serra un peu plus et un sanglot douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le Serpentard était à peu près convaincu que personne n'avait vu Weasley prendre une telle couleur.

-Tu es définitivement entrain de pleurer ! Protesta vivement le Griffondor.

-Non, je te dis ! Va-t-en !

-Pas question ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? C'est toi qui m'as giflé ! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es fait mal en me frappant !

Il se saisit alors de son poignet l'examinant sous tous les angles. Et Blaise lui aurait, volontiers, donné un coup de poing. Etait-il stupide ou complètement débile ? Probablement les deux. Il détestait vraiment sa vie. En voyant que son poignet était en parfait état, Weasley reposa sa main sur son épaule tout en continuant de le fixer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?! Hurla Weasley.

Blaise aurait bien voulu lui demander pourquoi est-ce que lui criait comme un idiot. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'exciter à ce point ! Il avait le droit de garder le silence sur ses émotions ! Il n'avait pas à tout répéter à Weasley. De toute façon, la vérité ne ferait nullement plaisir au roux.

-Zabini ! Je t'ai posé une question ! Est-ce que tu m'entends !?

Et pour faire bonne mesure, le roux se mit à le secouer comme un prunier, lui donnant mal au cœur. Il l'avait entendu. _Qui_ ne l'aurait pas entendu ? Il hurlait comme un dégénéré. Une chance que son lit était insonorisé.

-Zabini ! Je te parle ! Hé ho ! Tu es là ! Toc, toc, il y a quelqu'un là dedans ?

Blaise aurait à peu près tout donné pour lui défoncer la figure. Il ne venait pas de dire « toc, toc ». Oh non… il ne venait pas de dire ça. Oui… il venait de le dire malheureusement.

-Zabini ! Hé ! Zabini ! Pourquoi tu pleures !? Hé ho !

Pourquoi aimait-il ce type ? Il avait autant de pédagogie qu'un concombre. Et s'il devait en juger par ses joues rougies par l'exaspération. Il n'avait aucune maudite patience ! Il allait franchement l'étrangler… Comment Helga faisait-elle pour sourire paisiblement en le regardant être aussi agaçant ? Ah oui… des années de thérapie intensives… Et Weasley qui continuait à jacasser et jacasser… ne pouvait-il pas se taire et le laisser dans sa misère ! S'en était frustrant !

-Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Zabini ! Je te parle ! Écoute-moi ! Est-ce que tu m'entends !? Hé !

-La ferme ! Finit par exploser le mulâtre. La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! _Je t'aime d'accord_ !

Blais sentit son corps se figer sous la surprise. Comment est-ce que « la ferme » s'était-il transformé en « je t'aime ». Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! Il ne voulait aucunement avouer son amour à un type qui n'aimait pas les garçons ! Il n'était pas masochiste bon sang ! Soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva serrer dans les bras de Weasley. Et il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise.

-Weasley ?

-Alors, tu veux coucher avec moi… parce que tu m'aimes et que tu veux Abigail ?

Le Serpentard ignorait s'il devait se réjouir du fait que son ton se soit abaissé d'un cran… ou bien se mettre à paniquer face à une question si directe… Et puis, pourquoi était-il aussi calme? Il était Ronald Weasley? Il criait en permanence! Et maintenant, face à une telle nouvelle, il restait parfaitement calme? Un extra-terrestre avait prit la place de Weasley… et cet extra-terrestre avait exactement la même odeur que le roux… cette odeur… il inspira profondément et laissa sa tête tombé contre le torse musclé.

-Zabini?

-Je suppose que oui. Chuchota Blaise.

Il ne voulait pas relever le regard. Il fallait qu'il s'explique avant. Et ensuite, il devait aller s'acheter des nouveaux tympans parce que Weasley allait hurler comme un cinglé. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs…

-Je sais que tu n'es pas attiré par moi. Expliqua-t-il rapidement. Mais, Abigail mérite de vivre non? Et je suis sure que tu ne peux que l'aimer… Parce qu'elle est la « Joie de son père » pas vrai? Alors… je pense que, vu les circonstances, tu devrais juste fermer les yeux et me…

-C'est à ton tour de la fermer maintenant.

Blaise ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant que le ton de Ron était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Est-ce que Weasley était entrain de faire une indigestion? Parce qu'il était impossible qu'il ne commence pas à hurler comme un fou face à une telle suggestion. Il était…

-Je ne fermerais pas les yeux. Déclara le roux. Jamais.

Quoi? Avant même que Blaise ne puisse réagir, les lèvres du roux se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, le faisant frissonner de haut en bas. Puis, le roux le rapprocha un peu plus de lui et entrouvrit pour la bouche pour pouvoir promener lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Et Blaise ne put que laisser échapper un gémissement inarticulé en ouvrant la bouche pour cette langue inquisitrice. La langue de Weasley était partout… et elle était tellement chaude… tellement humide… et lui ne pouvait que gémir doucement en s'accrochant au cou de Weasley. Et les bras du roux qui étaient enroulés fermement autour de sa taille… et son corps plaqué contre le sien. Il aimait sentir cette chaleur si près de lui… Brusquement, Weasley se détacha de lui, ses yeux bleus dangereusement assombris. Son regard se promena alors sur son visage et il poussa un grognement rauque avant de fermer les yeux.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je ne sais pas si je peux me retenir.

Blaise ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir dit de se retenir. Merlin! Il lui avait proposé de coucher ensemble! Un baiser n'était rien comparé à ça! Et il voulait que Weasley l'embrasse… il le voulait avec toute la force de son être…

-Après la bataille… Grogna Weasley. Je te promets de t'enfermer dans une chambre et de faire chanter ton corps toute la nuit.

Un frisson traversa alors le corps de Blaise, le faisant écarquiller les yeux.

-N'es-tu pas attiré par les filles? Bégaya le mulâtre.

Weasley d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-Mais, tu as marié Helga! Et elle était une fille!

-Je ne crois pas que je suis homosexuel. Décréta Weasley.

Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

-Ni hétérosexuel d'ailleurs. Je suis juste terriblement attiré par toi. Pour le restant de ma vie. De toutes mes vies!

Il se releva alors et épousseta fermement son pantalon. Blaise, lui, n'avait aucune confiance en ses jambes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tous ses muscles.

-Et moi aussi.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il partit.

A suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour cet immonde retard ! J'ai eu tellement de projets et d'examens dernièrement que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Mais, je vous promets un cadeau très bientôt !

**Chapitre 32**

Hermione ne se souvenait pas s'être sentie aussi vide de toute sa vie. Enfin si, il y avait déjà eu un moment où elle s'était sentie comme si sa vie ne faisait plus le moindre sens. Et c'était une époque qu'elle préférait largement oublier. Son regard s'attarda alors sur Théodore Nott. Elle lui avait présenté des excuses et lui l'avait attaqué. Elle n'y comprenait et, pour être honnête, se fichait bien de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Nott était désagréable, étrange et avait un faux sourire qui lui donnait envie d'étrangler le premier innocent venu. Le Serpentard s'arrêta alors devant une porte et l'ouvrit doucement, ces yeux bleus-verts semblant complètement glacés. Avant même que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une tornade aux cheveux noirs se précipita dans les bras du châtain, faisant les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquiller sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à Pansy Parkinson. L'image qu'elle avait de celle-ci était une fille maîtresse d'elle-même, vaniteuse et ayant toutes les raisons du monde d'être prétentieuse et snob. Rien ne l'aurait préparé au visage couvert de larmes que celle-ci leva vers son cousin.

-Ils arrivent. Gémit-elle pitoyablement. Ils arrivent. Voldemort et notre ancêtre… ils ne sont plus qu'un maintenant… et ils sont absolument furieux contre nous! Ils m'ont dit des choses…

Le cœur de la Griffondor se serra douloureusement en voyant les yeux de la Serpentarde se révulser. En un mouvement sec, la main de Nott s'abattit sur sa joue. Hermione qui d'elle ou de Parkinson avait le plus sursauter face à ce geste. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à hurler vertement sur le châtain, celui-ci enserra de ces deux mains le visage de sa cousine, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur son visage.

-Arrête de paniquer immédiatement! Tout ira pour le mieux tu m'entends! Nous sommes nés pour cela! Et si nous devons mourir… et bien c'est la vie!

Hermione l'aurait volontiers étranglé d'être aussi insensible. Mais, en voyant les yeux bleus-verts de Nott… elle ne put s'empêcher de réaliser que ce type mentait comme il respirait. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en fichait… bien évidemment qu'il ne s'en fichait… lui aussi aimait et voulait protéger… la preuve, il avait même voulu protéger l'honneur de Rowena Serdaigle. Son honneur en quelque sorte. Parkinson hocha alors doucement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, visiblement épuisée.

-Ils sont en chemin. Ils passeront par la forêt… et ils seront seuls. Ils pensent nous vaincre facilement.

Un sourire prédateur apparut alors sur les lèvres minces du Serpentard alors qu'une lueur meurtrière dansait dans ses yeux pâles.

-Et bien, ils vont avoir une sale surprise. Reposes-toi. Nous irons les accueillir comme il se doit.

Le visage de Parkinson sembla se couvrir d'effroi avant qu'elle n'hoche piteusement la tête, semblant aux portes de l'agonie. Hermione ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir… être incapable de partir aider les gens qu'elle aimait… juste les regarder partir au loin vers une mort presque certaine… c'était une douleur bien trop horrible à imaginer… la mort des gens qu'elle aimait… ses dents se serrèrent en pensant à Rowena. Elle sursauta alors en sentant une main rugueuse entourée la sienne. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait de Nott, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de vérifier. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Et elle se détesta aussitôt pour le rougissement qui voila ses joues.

-Allons chercher les autres. Dit-il doucement.

Et il continua à lui tenir la main, ne lui disant plus un mot.

&&

Drago était si occupé à se perdre dans la chaleur des bras d'Harry Potter qu'il sursauta violemment lorsque Théo ouvrit brusquement les rideaux qui recouvraient son lit. Et il ne put que grimacer lorsque le dit Griffondor refusa catégoriquement de le lâcher. Une rougeur désagréable s'abattit sur ses joues, le faisant grimacer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se dégager de son étreinte de toute façon! Harry avait toujours été, et serait probablement toujours, plus fort que lui. Enfin, physiquement. Magiquement, psychologiquement et intellectuellement… c'était une toute autre histoire. Il s'apprêtait à hurler quelque chose, il ignorait quoi exactement, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Nott. Ces yeux, qui avaient l'air d'ordinaire si nonchalant, semblaient emplis d'une lueur combattive. Et il comprit aussitôt. Ses mains se voilèrent de sueur et la lèvre inférieure se fit enfermer par ses dents.

-Ils sont là, pas vrai? Murmura-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Il sentit l'étreinte d'Harry se resserrer autour de lui et il ne put ignorer le profond soulagement qu'il ressentit alors. Ce soulagement disparut rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa que le Griffondor serait sur le champ de bataille, avec lui… et qu'il serait en danger… alors qu'il venait de le retrouver… Il ne pouvait pas le perdre de nouveau! Merlin tout puissant! Qu'était-il sensé faire! Non! Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il avait dit qu'il croirait aux paroles du Griffondor! Il était capable de croire au bonheur parfait! Ils survivraient et feraient leur enfant et seraient heureux pour le restant de leurs jours! Comme ils se l'étaient promis il y a des années…

-Oui. Heureusement que l'égo démesuré de mon ancêtre est rentré en Voldemort. Ils sont venus seuls.

-Crois-moi… Voldemort n'avait nullement besoin de ton ancêtre pour avoir un égo démesuré.

Le sourire de Théo s'agrandit alors. Ils étaient venus seuls. D'accord… ils étaient forts… Mais, il y avait des chances, pas vrai? Après tout, ils avaient le pouvoir des fondateurs en eux! D'accord, les fondateurs n'avaient pas réussi à vaincre ce démon la première fois, mais cette fois-ci… oh oui il se le promettait… après tout, il savait à quoi il avait à faire maintenant. Ils avaient l'avantage maintenant. Et il ne pouvait qu'y croire… Soudain, il entendit un hurlement aigue venant du lit de Blaise, le faisant se redresser d'un bond. Plus rapidement qu'il ne s'en croyait capable, il rejoignit son meilleur ami qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, semblant en plein milieu d'une douleur abominable… et ses yeux tournaient aux blancs alors qu'il regardait le plafond. Drago pouvait se rappeler de ce visage. Blaise avait l'air aussi effrayé que la première fois qu'il avait vu cela. Son meilleur ami était entrain d'avoir une vision du futur… et, cette fois-ci, Weasley n'était pas là pour le réveiller de sa torpeur. Il leva alors le bras avec véhémence et abattit de toutes ses forces sa main sur la joue du mulâtre. Pourtant, celui-ci ne sembla nullement réagir et resta enfermer dans son cauchemar alors que des larmes de terreurs tombaient sur ses joues. Cela ne s'annonçait pas bien… Merlin, cela n'annonçait rien de bon!

-Blaise réveille-toi s'il te plait! Hurla-t-il.

Mais, le Serpentard n'était pas avec lui. Il hurlait et pleurait tout en se secouant férocement la tête. Qu'était-il entrain de voir bon sang!? Il se mit alors à le secouer comme un prunier, espérant désespérément le réveiller. Il fallait que celui-ci se réveille! Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi!

-Ce n'est pas réel Blaise! On peut tout arranger! On peut tout changer!

Drago ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si particuliers pour que son meilleur ami cesse brusquement de sangloter alors que ses yeux revenaient à leur couleur verte habituelle. Avant même qu'il ne puisse montrer son soulagement, Blaise se mit à regarder partout frénétiquement puis, lorsqu'il ne sembla pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes amères.

-Où est-il? Siffla-t-il.

-Qui? Répliqua Drago.

Les mains de Blaise s'agrippèrent alors à ses bras, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Mais, les yeux à moitié fous de son meilleur ami le firent ravaler n'importe quelle réplique qu'il aurait pu avoir.

-Ron! Sanglota-t-il. Où est Ron!?

Drago ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était sensé dire. Il se tourna alors vers Harry dont le teint venait de, brusquement, tourner au blanc.

-Je ne sais pas… Articula avec difficulté le Griffondor.

Les mains de Blaise devinrent alors molles sur ses bras puis le mulâtre se laissa tomber sur son lit, des sanglots pleins la gorge.

-Il est parti les affronter… et il va mourir… Chuchota-t-il. Il va mourir…

Puis, Blaise se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Jamais Drago ne l'avait vu de cette manière. Qu'était-il sensé faire? Qu'était-il sensé dire? Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir en lui disant que tout irait bien! Et pourquoi cet imbécile de Weasley était-il parti?! C'était dingue… complètement dingue… comment avait-il fait pour savoir où les trouver? Comment? Pourquoi?! Et les sanglots de Blaise qui continuaient de sonner à ses oreilles, lui donnant l'envie immédiate de pleurer avec lui. Soudainement, la main de Théo s'écrasa durement sur le visage de Blaise.

-Allons-y. déclara-t-il fermement. Allons sauver l'homme que tu aimes. Tuons ce fils de pute et reprenons nos vies pour l'amour de Merlin!

Les paupières de Blaise clignèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'une lueur combattive ne remplisse ces yeux verts. Ces poings se crispèrent à ces côtés et il se redressa d'un coup.

-Ne le laisse pas te prendre ceux que tu aimes. Pas encore. Continua Théo.

-Tu as raison.

Le mulâtre eut alors un sourire nonchalant qui était visiblement forcé avant de mettre ses poings sur ses hanches.

A-llons les tuer alors… et assurons-nous qu'ils resteront bien morts cette fois-ci.

&&

Ron ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il se dirigeait vers la grotte où tout avait vraiment changé pour lui… pour eux tous. Certes, avant cette grotte, ils avaient eux des flashs sur la vie des fondateurs… Mais, c'était dans cette grotte que tout avait vraiment commencé… ou recommencé… Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à tout comprendre de toute façon. Cette histoire ressemblait franchement trop à de la science fiction pour lui. Sans aucune raison, son corps se figea tandis que ces sens devenaient complètement alertes. Il y avait… quelque chose dans cette forêt… plus maléfique que toutes les bêtes sordides qui pouvaient se promener dans la forêt interdite… et il n'était pas sur de vraiment vouloir savoir de quoi il s'agissait… Il se força alors à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il devait aller voir. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son école à lui aussi.

&&

-Blaise, dans ta vision, où se trouvait Ron exactement? Demanda calmement Théo.

Drago vit Blaise clairement frissonné d'effroi avant qu'il ne s'oblige à reprendre son calme.

-Près de la grotte où se trouvaient l'âme des fondateurs… et l'âme de ton ancêtre…

À suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour cet immonde retard ! J'ai eu ce que l'on appelle « Le syndrome de la page blanche ». Dès que je devais me mettre à écrire, je bloquais… c'était vraiment terrible… Mais, me voilà de retour !

**Chapitre 33**

Ron ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait en pénétrant dans cette grotte qui lui avait permis de rencontrer son autre lui-même… tout ce qu'il savait… c'était qu'une aura maléfique planait dans l'atmosphère de cette endroit… et que cette aura faisait se redresser chaque poil de son corps… son cœur battait si vite… sa gorge était si serrée… mais, il fallait qu'il rentre bon sang ! Il était un Griffondor et non un pathétique peureux qui avait peur de son ombre ! Bien qu'aucune ombre ne dégageait une telle odeur de frayeur et de haine… Il fallait qu'il rentre… il hocha alors la tête fermement et se mit à marcher jusqu'à la grotte. Il devait y entrer. Toutes les fibres de son corps lui disaient de rentrer dans cette endroit… pou y affronter quelque chose qu'il avait déjà affronté par le passé… Il ignorait pourquoi il savait avec tellement de certitude qu'est-ce qui se trouvait dans cette grotte… il ignorait aussi pourquoi exactement il avait décidé de se promener dans la forêt interdite. D'ailleurs, s'était-il déjà promener dans la forêt interdite ? Bien évidemment que non. Il y avait Aragorg dans cette forêt. Mais, Merlin… il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui hurlait dans la tête de partir dans cette forêt… d'y aller… pour ne pas que Blaise y aille… pour que plus jamais cette tragédie se produise… il fronça les sourcils. Quelle tragédie ? Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la grotte, il se força à prendre une grande respiration. Il faisait un froid de canard. En fait, ce froid semblait vouloir s'insinuer dans chaque pore de sa peau, le faisant involontairement frissonner sou sa morsure. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant cette personne aux longs cheveux noirs qui caressaient avec volupté les inscriptions qui se trouvaient sur la paroi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda fermement Ron.

Quelle question idiote. Il savait déjà pertinemment à qui il avait à faire. Cette main d'une blancheur cadavérique. Cette aura qui lui donnait envie d'hurler à sa mère de venir le chercher… Oh oui… il pouvait reconnaitre cette personne… il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fait pour l'oublier la première fois…

-Aindreas… Siffla froidement la voix. Toujours à demander l'évidence.

Maintenant il pouvait se rappeler de ces longs cheveux noirs… et il savait pertinemment à quoi ressemblerait le visage de cet homme lorsqu'il se retournerait… des traits fins et altiers… une bouche sensuelle et rouge… des yeux rubis d'une froideur presqu'insoutenable… comment avait-il fait pour oublier ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se méfier ? Son instinct le lui avait hurlé pourtant… durant toutes ses années… dès la première minute qu'il l'avait vu… avec son faux sourire avenant… pour ensuite lui arracher les personnes les plus chères à son cœur…

-Je ne vois pas Helga. Fit remarquer son ennemi. L'as-tu mis en sécurité cette fois-ci ? Après tout la dernière fois… elle a été la première à mourir… tu t'en souviens ?

Les yeux bleus de Ron devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes alors qu'il revoyait le visage d'Helga… ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son ventre rebondi… ses grands yeux verts qui le fixaient avec tendresse… et ses lèvres qui lui mentaient…

_-Tout va bien… je vais juste prendre l'air d'accord… je reviens_….

Elle lui avait menti ! Ron sentit alors une rage destructrice s'emparer de son âme… et pourtant, même cette rage n'arrivait pas à cacher le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'habitait… le corps d'Helga sans vie dans ses bras… il avait été marqué pour la protégé… Pire, il l'avait marié et il l'aimait à un point tel qu'il en serait devenu fou… et pourtant elle lui avait menti… elle était parti affronter cet homme sans lui… et maintenant son corps sans vie se trouvait dans ses bras… son corps sans vie… son bébé sans vie… il brûlait…

-Es-tu venu mourir à sa place ? Susurra l'homme aux yeux rouges en se tournant lentement vers lui.

Il avait vraiment le même visage… jusqu'à ce petit sourire arrogant qui le rendait toujours fou. Thomas Jameson… enfin c'est ainsi qu'il s'était fait appelé autrefois… lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert cette école… il était venu… et il l'avait engagé pour devenir professeur… et il ne s'était pas fié à son instinct…. Et Helga qui lu avait souri en mentant avec tellement d'aise… il avait terriblement chaud, Merlin ! Il brûlait ! Il leva alors brusquement la main vers Thomas Jameson ou Voldemort, peu lui importait son nom, et lança une boule de feu. Voldemort se contenta de faire apparaître un bouclier avant de sourire avec dérision.

-Ton style a toujours laissé à désirer… et cela ne s'est pas améliorer avec le temps…

-Je vais te faire ravaler ses paroles !

Puis, avant même que Thomas ne puisse réagir, le poing en feu de Ron s'abattit sur sa joue, le faisant revoler vers la droite. Le Griffondor le vit se redresser rapidement avant qu'il ne sorte une longue épée qui prit, elle aussi, en feu.

-Cette colère qui brûle en toi Aindreas… tu as toujours été ainsi… impulsif…

-Et tu as toujours été un enfoiré de première, on ne change pas, pas vrai ?

Puis, il s'élança de nouveau vers Voldemort, mais celui-ci le bloqua avec aise l'envoyant contre le mur. Ron ne put que serrer les dents en sentant la pierre s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il allait avoir un sacré bleu. Mais, il voulait le tuer… Merlin qu'il voulait le tuer ! Le corps d'Helga sans vie dans ses bras…. Dans un pure grognement de rage, la chaleur augmenta dans son corps et il envoya un coup de pied rageur vers Thomas qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour le bloquer ce qui fit qu'il reçu le coup directement dans les côtes, le faisant grimacer sous la douleur. Et Ron ne pouvait que sourire béatement en le voyant. La chaleur brûlait en lui. Combien de temps cela allait pouvoir durer ? Il ne le savait pas. Et, pour être honnête, il s'en fichait complètement. Il avait une vengeance à prendre. Une vengeance contre cet être répugnant qui lui avait volé sa famille. Les gens, qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il fut complètement prit au dépourvu lorsqu'une lame de couteau lui entailla profondément la joue. Il se força à ne pas hurler en sentant ce métal brulant s'enfonce dans sa joue. Il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à cet enfant de pute. Il sauta alors agilement sur le côté. Comment était-il supposé l'attaquer ? Par la gauche ? Par la droite ? Sur le côté ?

-Ne pense même pas à me vaincre Aindreas, tu ne réussiras pas. Laisse-moi te proposer un marché… si tu te laisses faire, je te tuerais rapidement et sans la moindre douleur.

Ron fut lui-même surpris par le rire amusé qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le tuer sans douleur ? Il voulait qu'il laisse tomber ? Qu'il abandonne tout ? Son rire se transforma alors en fou rire et il se plia en deux. Mourir tranquillement alors qu'il avait l'image d'Helga dans ses bras, froide dans la mort ? Était-ce bien cela ? Avant même qu'il ne cessa de rire, il s'élança vers Voldemort et lui enfonça profondément le poing dans le ventre. Son sourire s'élargit de plus belle lorsqu'il entendit le grincement douloureux qui s'échappa des lèvres de Thomas. Qu'il souffre… cela lui faisait le plus grand bien.

-Tu viens de me mettre en colère, Aindreas. Je dois admettre que tu es certainement l'un des seuls insectes que je connaisse qui ait réussi à mettre la main sur moi.

Puis, sa main s'enroula autour de son poignet et le roux sentit un froid mordant s'emparer de son corps. Il baissa vivement les yeux pour voir que son bras commençait à se couvrir de glace, avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir convenable, le froid lui coupa la respiration, l'emprisonnant dans ses entrailles.

&&

Harry aurait voulu voler, il aurait voulu courir beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne courrait en ce moment. Ron était en danger. Pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot avait décidé de se rendre dans la forêt interdite ? Comment avait-il bien pu savoir que Voldemort viendrait maintenant ? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! Il savait pertinemment que Ron était le genre de personne à se mettre en danger au lieu de mettre les autres en danger. Mais, bon sang ! Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis 7 ans ! Est-ce que cela ne valait plus rien ?! Il s'engouffra sans se poser de question dans la grotte suivit des autres et se figea aussitôt en voyant Ron se transformer en glace sous ses yeux. Il entendit le gémissement désespéré de Zabini derrière lui et ne put que cligner des yeux en voyant ce spectacle. Puis, son regard se tourna lentement vers la personne qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis des années. Ces mêmes yeux rouges… ce même sourire arrogant et détestable…

-Salazar… quelle bonne surprise… Helga… et même Godric… et ou est la dernière ?

Harry vit Hermione se placer à coté de lui alors qu'elle fixait avec une animosité non dissimulée Voldemort. Les yeux rouges se durcirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur sa meilleure amie.

-C'est toi qui m'as enfermé. Déclara-t-il froidement.

Son ton était si doucereux qu'Harry perçut avec une facilité déconcertante la haine que sa voix dissimulait.

-Je m'occupe de Ron. Chuchota Drago. Vous retenez le… ensuite, on l'attaque tous ensemble.

Harry hocha vivement la tête puis se jeta sur Voldemort alors que Drago se précipitait vers Ron pour le libérer de sa prison de glace. Il avait déjà affronté ces yeux rouges… Mais, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle puissance émané de son ennemi. Mais, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur. Il essuya de donner un coup de pied à Voldemort, mais celui-ci l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante avant de le fixer avec ennuie.

-C'était toi le plus fort Salazar. Dit-il. Pourtant, Aindreas semble plus fort que toi aujourd'hui… la réincarnation ne t'a pas fait le moindre bien… contrairement à moi…

Puis, son poing s'enfonça dans son ventre, lui coupant efficacement la respiration. Son poing semblait fait de granite… de la pierre si dure qui s'enfonçait en lui… menaçant de lui briser tous ses os… Merlin qu'il avait mal… Il s'appuya alors avec difficulté sur le mur alors que Blaise se lançait comme une furie contre Voldemort. Un vent rageur entourait son poing alors que celui-ci s'abattait avec force sur le visage souriant de Voldemort.

-Tu es un homme maintenant ? demanda avec étonnement Voldemort. Les cheveux longs t'allaient mieux.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu un son aussi animal s'échapper de la bouche du Serpentard. Celui-ci semblait si indifférent d'habitude… comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre… et pourtant… alors que Blaise s'apprêtait à asséner un autre coup à Voldemort, celui-ci l'envoya valser contre le mur, les yeux emplis d'ennuie.

-Je vais vous tuer rapidement cette fois-ci. Contrairement à la dernière fois.

-Au contraire.

Le Griffondor se tourna d'un bond vers Nott qui fixait le combat avec nonchalance. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse alors qu'il était appuyé contre un mur. Ce fils de pute…

-Nous allons gagner cette fois-ci.

-Et pourquoi dis-tu ça jeune homme ?

-Parce que je suis là.

Puis son poing prit en feu alors qu'un sourire démoniaque apparaissait sur son visage.

A suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 34**

Hermione ne put que fixer avec ébahissement Nott alors que le poing de celui-ci prenait feu. Ses yeux verts et bleus fixaient sans ciller le mage le plus terrifiant depuis Grindelwald… si ce mage n'était pas encore pire que ce sorcier…

-Tu sais quoi faire… Murmura-t-il. Je le distrais… et toi et les autres… vous l'éliminez…

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que le châtain se jetait sans ménagement sur Voldemort. Était-il fou ou tout simplement un illuminé de la vie qui n'avait peur de rien !? Elle croyait pourtant qu'il était un Serpentard ! Elle _savait_ quoi faire ? Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang alors que ses poings se serraient. Elle ignorait complètement ce qu'elle était sensée faire ! Elle pouvait voir Malfoy, les mains posées sur la glace qui recouvrait le corps congelé de Ron… et Harry qui reprenait péniblement sa respiration… Quant à Zabini, il semblait presqu'évanoui contre le mur. Elle _savait_ quoi faire ? Elle n'avait aucune espèce d'idée de ce qu'elle devait faire ! Ils n'étaient pas aussi forts que les fondateurs… ils n'avaient pas le même savoir… la même grâce… et elle refusait de sacrifier qui que ce soit… Plus jamais… Ses yeux se posèrent sur Nott qui se battait avec acharnement contre Voldemort… comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie… et peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être était-ce son seul but dans la vie… et c'était à cause d'elle que sa vie ressemblait à ça… alors elle devait le libérer. D'accord, ils n'avaient pas la même puissance ! Mais, ils avaient quelque chose en plus ! Et cette chose était Nott… il leurs gagnait du temps… Il était assez fort pour fatiguer Voldemort… pour détourner son regard d'eux… Mais, pourquoi faire ? Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

_-Par le pouvoir des quatre éléments_… Murmura une voix lointaine dans son âme.

Était-ce du latin ? Alors pourquoi comprenait-elle ses paroles aussi clairement ? Et qui lui disait de dire ça ? Rowena… son corps se crispa brusquement et elle secoua férocement la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse ce que cette femme pouvait bien lui dire ! Pas quand elle avait fait subir à un enfant le même sort qu'elle avait subi ! Elle pouvait goûter le goût du sang sur sa langue… son sang… et elle s'en fichait… quelqu'un qui la prenait sans son consentement… et c'était une chose pareille que Rowena avait cautionné… elle refusait de laisser cette femme dicter sa conduite d'une quelconque manière ! Son esprit était bien trop tordu pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance !

_-Abat ta furie sur mon ennemi… Nourris-toi de ma haine et déchaîne ta fureur_…

Elle refusait d'entendre la voix de Rowena. Elle détestait cette femme qui prenait n'importe quel homme comme amant ! Elle refusait d'écouter une femme qui avait accepté qu'un enfant innocent se fasse violer ! Elle poussa un cri silencieux lorsqu'un coup de poing rageur brisa le bras de Nott. Non ! Il ne pouvait avoir mal ! Elle ne pouvait le supporter !

_-Je sais mes péchés… Je sais que j'irais droit en Enfer… Mais, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré… Déchaîne ta colère et protège ceux que j'aime_…

Était-ce une formule ou bien une supplication de Rowena ? Elle méprisait cette femme qui lui ressemblait trop… qui lui donnait envie de vomir tripes et boyaux… Mais, avait-elle seulement le choix ? Elle entendit alors le cri victorieux de Malfoy et se tourna vivement pour voir que Ron avait été libéré de sa prison de glace. Elle vit les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami se fixer sur Voldemort et elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir de nouveau. Elle se précipita vers lui et se saisit de sa main ainsi que de celle de Malfoy.

-Harry ! Zabini ! Venez !

Elle vit Harry lui jeter un regard perplexe mêlé d'agacement avant que la compréhension ne voile ses yeux et qu'il se saisisse de la main de Ron. Zabini s'approcha péniblement de leur petit groupe et Malfoy lui tendit vivement la main qu'il saisit rapidement. Elle pouvait sentir leurs chaleurs se mêler… leurs pouvoirs… aussi enivrant que le vin… elle pouvait sentir le feu de Nott qui commençait à s'éteindre de plus en plus… il fallait qu'elle le sauve ! Elle ignorait pourquoi cette pensée était si importante dans son esprit… Mais, il fallait qu'elle le sauve.

-Donnez-moi vos pouvoirs ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle pouvait sentir le feu brûlant de Ron. Comme lui, ce feu était impétueux… incontrôlable… mais, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal… et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle se laissa envahir par ce feu si rouge et si chaud…

_Par le pouvoir des quatre éléments_… Répéta-t-elle.

-Elle sentit alors une sensation rocailleuse et elle devina aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Cette magie semblait construire un immense bloc autour d'elle, l'enlaçant fermement mais avec douceur dans son étreinte… voulant l'empêcher de souffrir… comme Harry aurait agit… cette magie était beaucoup plus puissante… elle vibrait en elle… lui coupant littéralement le souffle… cette terre… la source de la vie…

_-Abat ta furie sur mon ennemi… Nourris-toi de ma haine et déchaîne ta fureur_…

Puis, une caresse légère effleura son âme… de l'air… de l'air si pur… pas l'air pollué des grandes villes… non… douce… tiède… s'enveloppant autour d'elle… Zabini…

_-Je sais mes péchés… Je sais que j'irais droit en Enfer… Mais, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré… Déchaîne ta colère et protège ceux que j'aime_…

Une larme silencieuse coula alors sur sa joue. _Pardonnez-moi mes péchés_… _Pardonnez-moi mes péchés_… Elle avait envoyé une petite fille à l'abattoir… Oh oui… que quelqu'un lui pardonne ses péchés… Était-ce pour cela que ça lui était arrivé à elle ? Elle refoula péniblement le sentiment d'horreur qui couvrait son âme et sursauta légèrement en sentant une chaleur presque tendre s'enflammer dans son âme. Ce n'était pas le même feu que Ron… c'était un feu bien moins ostentatoire… plus subtil… et plus mortel… comme un serpent qui s'enroulait lentement autour de sa gorge… Malfoy… Tous leurs pouvoirs réunis en une seule prière… en un seul sortilège… elle ne pouvait pas échouer…

_-Détruis la personne qui m'a tout volé_ ! Hurla-t-elle avec colère.

Elle pouvait sentir leurs pouvoirs convergés vers Voldemort. Et elle eut un sourire carnassier en entendant le hurlement de bête traquée que celui-ci poussa. Ses yeux s'ouvrir brusquement et elle vit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvaient sur le sol, une lumière blanche semblant le dévorer de chaque parcelle de son corps. Et il hurlait si fort… il hurlait… se tortillait… sanglotait comme un bébé… sous la douleur de leur pouvoir. Et elle ne pouvait ressentir aucune pitié… juste un immense plaisir à voir cet être brûlé. Son corps se serra en se souvenant du plaisir de Rowena fasse à la mort de ceux qui avaient tués ses parents. Avant que la culpabilité ne la consume, elle sentit une main ferme s'emparer de la sienne. Et elle ne put que cligner des yeux, éberlués, en voyant que Nott lui tenait la main.

-Ce n'est pas toi le monstre.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et se contenta de regarder Voldemort mourir sous une lumière d'une blancheur presqu'insoutenable.

&&

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux et grogna profondément lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était même pas encore 5 heures du matin. Sa tête s'enfouit un peu plus profondément dans la poitrine d'Harry et le Griffondor se contenta de pousser laisser échapper un gargouillis incompréhensible avant de recommencer à dormir du sommeil du juste. Le blond ne put que faire une légère moue en voyant que son petit ami ne se réveillait jamais en même temps que lui. S'il devait se réveiller tôt le matin, n'était-ce pas normal qu'Harry se réveille tôt aussi ? Il était injuste ? Cela lui importait peu. Stupide Griffondor… il se redressa alors d'un bond, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Voldemort était mort… et depuis Godric Griffondor ainsi que Nathaniel n'avait plus jamais réapparut dans ses rêves… et pourtant… une question le taraudait à ce moment… une question à laquelle il n'aurait jamais de réponse de toute évidence…

-Pourquoi Diable aurais-je créé la maison du courage et de l'imbécilité ? Se demanda-t-il pour la millième fois.

Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! Après tout, il ne supportait pas la bravoure, qui s'apparentait dangereusement à la crétinerie la plus totale à son humble avis, ni les têtes brûlés… alors pourquoi…

_Godric aurait tout donné pour pouvoir enfoncer très lentement la tête de Salazar dans un poteau. Malheureusement, cela ne ferait que blesser encore plus son crétin de mari…Il regarda avec une rage silencieuse l'infirmière de l'école lancer un sort afin de réparer le bras de cet imbécile. _

_-Alors que penses-tu de l'idée de Rowena ? De séparer les élèves en des maisons se basant sur leurs personnalités ?_

_Le blond se contenta de lui jeter un regard meurtrier alors que Salazar se passait nerveusement sa main valide dans sa longue chevelure noire. Les mots imbéciles, tête brûlé, courageusement débile, brillaient de milles feux dans son esprit. Merlin, qu'il avait envie d'étrangler ce type… Pourquoi l'aimait-il autant déjà ? _

_-Allez Godric… Parle-moi un peu. Geignit le brun. Cette petite fille avait peur !_

_-Tu aurais pu lui jeter un simple sort pour la calmer, tu n'avais pas besoin de te jeter par la fenêtre pour la faire rire !_

_Salazar ne fit que lui envoyer un sourire penaud qui lui donna l'envie folle de lui arracher les yeux… très lentement. Il fallait qu'il se calme… ou il ignorait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de son crétin d'époux… l'assassiner dans son sommeil peut-être ? Ou bien le noyer très lentement dans un lac. _

_-Godric…_

_-Je sais. Déclara le blond. Je veux que ma maison réunisse ceux pour qui le courage est d'or et où la sureté et le sens commun ne font pas bon ménage !_

_Il vit les sourcils de son époux se hausser, sous le choc. _

_-Tu détestes les gens comme ça. Fit remarquer le brun. _

_-Effectivement. Et je vais leur apprendre qu'est-ce qui arrive lorsque l'on ne pense à rien… Ils vont bien finir par apprendre…_

_Et un sourire mauvais se forma sur les lèvres de Godric Griffondor. _

Drago revient brusquement à lui et un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres fines. Ah ! Il comprenait mieux maintenant ! Cela faisait beaucoup plus de sens que de penser que lui, Drago Angelus Malfoy, avait choisit, par ressemblance, d'éduquer les têtes brûlés de Griffondor. Des lèvres moites se posèrent alors sur son cou, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête.

-Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'effrayant mon amour.

-Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier, ou je risque de te punir.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur la bouche du Griffondor alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur leur lit. Drago ne put que se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches avant de pointer son index sur la poitrine musclé de son petit-ami.

-Punis-moi, Dray… Susurra le brun.

-Ce que tu as en tête n'a rien d'une punition espèce de Griffondor dévergondé.

Le brun lui envoya un clin d'œil avant de le prendre par les bras et d'obliger ses lèvres à entrer en contact direct avec les siennes. Ce moyen de punition ne le dérangeait nullement…

&&

Si on avait dit il y a de cela quelques mois à Ron qu'il se retrouverait dans un lit à embrasser passionnément Blaise Zabini…. Il en serait devenu rouge de colère et d'indignation… visiblement il ignorait alors ce qu'il manquait en agissement de manière aussi bête. Il s'apprêtait à passer sa main sous le chandail de son petit-ami lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta brusquement. Ses verts limes le fixèrent pendant quelques secondes dans un silence religieux avant qu'un petit sourire absolument irrésistible ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Épouse-moi. dit-il calmement.

Ron hésita pendant quelques instants entre faire une imitation d'un poisson rouge hors de l'eau ou bien hurler que c'était à lui de faire sa demande. Sans compter qu'il ne s'agissait même pas d'une demande mais, d'un ordre. Certes cet ordre n'avait pas été émis dans un ton menaçant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre!

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais? Demanda le roux. Où est la bague?

Blaise se contenta de se saisir de son doigt et d'enrouler sensuellement sa langue autour de son majeur. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors que sa respiration devenait aussitôt saccader.

-Alors…

-Ok.

Il aurait dit ok à n'importe quoi tant que Blaise continuait de faire ce qu'il faisait avec sa langue. Sans compter le sourire qui éclaira le beau visage du mulâtre et qui donna l'envie à son cœur de bondir de sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime… Murmura Ron.

-Moi aussi…

&&

Hermione aimait regarder le ciel lorsque tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde dormait… et elle était seule à regarder ce ciel qui n'était pas encore tout à fait éveillé… ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. Elle aurait du mettre un manteau. Mais, elle n'y avait pas pensé. C'était stupide. Soudain, un manteau tomba sur ses épaules et elle releva les sourcils, surprise. Et elle fut encore plus surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait du menton de Théodore Nott.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient vaincus Voldemort… pourquoi venait-il la déranger maintenant?

-Un rendez-vous.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Pour que l'on puisse sortir ensemble.

Les yeux marron s'écarquillèrent brusquement et elle se tourna d'un bond pour voir que Nott se frottait pensivement la joue, les yeux lointains.

-Pourquoi? Répéta Hermione.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi veux-tu sortir avec moi?

-Parce que, visiblement, tu as des gros problèmes psychologiques et que tu es un rat de bibliothèque. Je trouve ça… vraiment sexy. Demain, 8h. Ne soit pas en retard.

Puis, il la planta là sans lui demander son avis. Hermione aurait du s'en offusquer. En fait, elle allait le faire… dès qu'elle arrêterait de sourire comme une débile… ce qui arriverait très bientôt bien évidemment… Elle laissa son regard vagabondé vers l'horizon… Vers des horizons nouveaux… sans guerre… sans pleurs… enfin la paix du cœur…

**Fin**

**C'est étrange les coïncidences… je viens de finir deux fics en même temps… En tout cas… je remercie tous mes fidèles revieweurs! Je vous aime tellement fort! Merci d'avoir soutenu cette fic durant tous ces longs mois lol! Merci encore! Je vous aime!**


End file.
